Superhero Taisen Fusion Episode 1
by marvelouspino98
Summary: After the events of the Rider War and the Legend War, new worlds are created as each time the heroes from the Kamen Rider series and the Super Sentai series continues to collide. Now a new world, our world is now caught up with a new danger. New heroes will protect it while being mentored by both series. This new world will face this starting with a strange fruit and keys. Alan,
1. Chapter 1

Superhero Taisen Fusion  
Episode 1

Summary

After the events of the Rider War and the Legend War, new worlds are created as each time the heroes from the Kamen Rider series and the Super Sentai series continues to collide. Now a new world, our world is now caught up with a new danger. New heroes will protect it while being mentored by both series. This new world will face this starting with a strange fruit and keys.

Alan, a sophomore in high school who is aware that the world is changing little does he know it's more than just love that he's fighting for. On the night when he visited Iowa State University, a mysterious man constantly haunts him. when he was looking through his belongings he found a Ranger Key.

Chapter 1: That Night I Met You

"Everything is your fault," I woke up from a dream but I didn't realized that I was in a hospital bed, the person in the room next to me was acting psychoatic. The only mind was that I got into a fight at school again cause I didn't help my classmate cheat on the AP History exam but I gave him the answers, he ended up failing the test. So I called the nurse over so I can call my parents to pick me up.

I guess that my classmates thinks I'm a loser and the girl that I'm dating just wants answers to most of her classes. I may be a straight A but I feel weak and all I want to do is get away from this town.

The nurse is glad that I'm still alive and I told her that I need to make phone call and asked where my bag is at since I couldn't find in my room. Once she lead to where my stuff is at. I had 10 missed calls and there from my mom and dad. I called them back and told them I'm at the hospital and the teachers didn't infrom my parents about the fight happened in school.

The moment my mom answered the phone, she was freaking out and also relieved. She asked what happened but I ended up lying to her about the test and the douche bag that i had to deal with.

"Where are you?" my mom finally asked

"Mercy hospital nearby Granite City," I told her truthfully

"Alan, sometimes I often wonder why do you do these things."

"The things I do are not important to you but they are important to me."

"Oh, a package was delivered to you but there's no return address."

My curiosity about the package made me anticipate to head back home. She told me that my dad will pick me up in 15 minutes. Which will give me more time to charge my phone and also figure who was in the room next me.

The nurse told me wait in my room until I hear her call my name on the intercom. So before I went in, I went to the room next to me but when I opened the room was empty. It was just storage closet for cleaning supplies. I found it weird and I thought I went to the wrong but when I checked the paper on my bed and it has on my name, "Alan Josef Reis Torillo." While my phone is on my charger, I checked twitter and I found a video of me getting knocked out by that guy I helped for him failed. I hear the crowd chanting my name and told me, "Get up, you can do this." I didn't realized that I lasted in the fight longer than I thought.

Oh, a little backstory about the guy I helped: his name is Christian. He often skip class and often sell Xanax to majority of my classmates. I used to ask him for weed but he was ripped me so much cause of the weed that he sold me was grass and when I called him back to give me my money he didn't answer. He knows that I get straight A in most of my classes except for P.E. cause I hotbox with my girlfriend, Imogen. Yeah, I'm not a Marty Stu and I know that there's people in class that doesn't like me but they hate Christian because he ripped alot of people especially with the Xanax. He is often failing his AP classes, I'm guessing his mom is sleeping with one of people in the school board. Revenge is sweet.

So I walked back to the storage closet then a man sporting a brown trench coat and fisherman's man hat was looking at me. He said to me, "This world is now part of the Riders and the Sentai" last time I checked Kamen Rider and Super Sentai are fictional heros. I was thinking that guy must be pranking me or am I part of social experiment that one of friends are part of. I realized that my most of my friends are at home. So this weird guy also told me, "You're not Decade but you're opening this world for other Riders and Sentais are now passing through."

"How?"

"Everything is your fault!" he shouted.

"Why?"

He laughed and vanished, I heard my name finally being called to head to the first floor lobby.  
My dad was waiting for me with his arms crossed in disappointment. He asked me, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know what happened." I replied with honesty

So we walked to the car and then that man showed up again, my dad barely noticed him looking at me. I wonder did I smoke weed before I did history exam. I told dad that I need to back to my car. We went back to campus and I realized that all of belongings are still the way they are and I didn't have P.E. today. I would rather have my car back to my house instead of leaving on campus. This means I wasn't hallucinating. Still I need to get to my car before the blunt that Imogen rolled gets stolen.

Finally made it back to campus and I'm glad my car is in parking lot and blunt is still in the glove box. Imogen left a note saying, "This is a reward for beating Christian. I didn't know you that you can actually fight." I'm guessing she just broke into my car and not stole anything but put that note in there. About the video, it was corrupted I couldn't tell if I actually won. I put the keys in the ignition and went back home and my dad followed me back as well.

A lot of things came to mind with the recent events. A man in brown trench coat saying, "Everything is my fault." my fight with Christian and the video being corrupted. Things are getting weird and I haven't smoked yet. So I went back to my car and hot boxed cause of the fight, I believe that I'm gonna be suspended for a few days. It's good enough of a reason to smoke this whole entire blunt.

The Next Day

Back to school then I got called into Principal Field's office. She is often nice to me but I knew that she is willing to suspend me cause what happened yesterday. It's weird that I don't remember how I won. So many things going on inside my head. Nervous yet ready to tell the truth and accept the consequences.

As I was getting escorted to the principal's office that man in trench coat and fisherman's hat standing across the hallway. I kept hearing, "Everything's your fault." I just got done hot boxing last night, why is he still appearing? I didn't buy any Xanax from Christian. I kept hearing a ringing noise and when I passed by someone who had their locker door opened and the mirror in it shows a red dragon also staring at me. I kept walking but I feel like I'm losing my breath. What is going on? I'm not even high What the fuck!

"Alan, Alan!" Principal Fields trying get me to pay attention.

"Sorry, what?" I replied back snapping back to reality.

"You're in out school suspended for 2 weeks and you're get counseling for your behavior."

"OK," acting like I didn't care, well Imogen and can smoke weed on both of those weeks. I'm haven't got caught skipping P.E.

After I was escorted out of campus, got into my car and I got a notification on twitter as I opened it. It was a DM, private invite to a party in Iowa State University Greek Week Party on Saturday which was 2nd to last day. So I replied back to the DM, "How do you know me?"

The account replied, "Your video. You pwned that bitch."

"Cool, so aside from the toga that I have to wear. Is this real?"

"Yeah dude, it is."

While thinking about to accept the invite, I asked who this person is. He said that his name Trent, he recalled that we met at the football game verses Waukee victory party. He pointed out that I was crazy on the dance floor. Maybe that's me on the sauce cause I don't remember being at a party at all. I was way too drunk that night. So once after a long text convo, I finally accepted the invite. He said that this party is so worth going to there will be lots of hot bitches there but he told something that is a condition, "Just don't tell your girlfriend. This maybe frat party but your girlfriend is a buzzkill."

I replied a simple, "OK."

I'm guessing Principal Fields is a horrible principal for whatever she didn't notify my parents about the out of school suspension, that's perk being close to being a sort of straight A student. The weird thing about this incident is that she didn't really care of what I do. Then another notification came up and it was a text from Oscar. It said, "I heard you got the o.s.s. do you wanna dab tonight?"

"Sure." I replied

He asked me more about what happened in the office and I told him that I don't remember much. So before I went back home, I decided to go to Nobbies to get a toga for Saturday.

During the time when I was Nobbies, I saw a man cosplaying as GokaiRed that passing standing nearby Power Rangers costume, again no one notices. Am I still on drugs? Is this another hallucination? I don't heavy drugs, so why?

I finally found the Greek costumes and found the togas. The first one I tried didn't fit well, the second one is close and then I found a gold one with a red belt: It fits so amazingly. Yet I'm surprised. I drove back home, do my homework and about to get ready to meet up with Oscar to do a dab sesh. I left a text to my parents saying, "I'm going to hang out with the yearbook committee and I'll be eating at Imogen's place afterwards so I'll be home late."

4pm school is already over: Oscar, his girlfriend, Tina, and Imogen are waiting for me. I'm always excited to take dabs with my friends and my girlfriend. While I was at his place, a news report about strange sightings in the woods nearby Raccoon River that playing on tv. So what are those strange sightings I wonder also way too high to be thinking about this. So I made out with Imogen during the news report. Tina brought the card game known as Cards Against Humanity. I had so much fun. Oscar called Pizzahut to get some pizza, wings and dessert. We have so much fun. I'm glad he lives in driving distance.

10pm, I was driving on my way home but the dragon again showed up this time in my passenger side mirror. A red knight now showed up in my rear view mirror and showed me a Contract card. The man in trench coat and fisherman's hat was showing up on the side of the road. Can I have just have a normal day? This is my first experience with the paranormal and I never tripped this hard on dabs. Everything that had happened to me, I've accepted it. There's no turning back.

3 Days Before the ISU Frat Party

Early in the morning before my mom had to go to work. I opened up my laptop and decided to watch a few episodes of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Gaim, and Kamen Rider Wizard. When I was watching Kamen Rider Decade, I've came to a realization of who that man is, his name is Narutaki but the man looks similar to him yet it's not him. He looks causasian and sports a beard similar to Ashton Kutcher in the Steve Job's movie. As the more I remember the person. It leaves more questions than answers.

My phone was faced up and saw Imogen's text, "Hey babe."

I replied with, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing just thinking about you."

I replied with a red heart emoji then she send me a mirror pic. No clothes on of course.

"Can't wait to see you on friday. It our four months anniversary. I got a surprise for you." with a smile emoji at the end.

I replied back with four smile emojis and asked her do we meet at her place. She said, "Yeah."

I stopped binge watching for a bit and hotboxed in my car with a super pearled rolled blunt.

After hot boxing, I just want to go to sleep. All day long. There was a knock on the door and I woke up, it was 4pm. It was a pair of Mormons preaching the words of John Smith. I told them that I'm not interested then I saw the mailman dropping off a package. I realized that I haven't opened the package that delivered to me a few days ago. After I'm done refuting the Mormons, I closed the door and went back to my room and opened the mysterious box, it was a Mobriates but there's no Ranger Keys and when I dug down further a Sengoku Driver with no faceplates and no Lockseeds. I held it, it feels like the real thing and on these co called toys didn't have the Bandai logo on it and it didn't come with boxes as well. I decided to go back to sleep and not think about it.

Dreaming a eagle statue, a falcon statue facing me between a gate that's locked and a church waiting for a bishop's daughter. High dreams are amazing sometimes.

2 Days Before the ISU Frat Party

My dad knocked on my door, I'm still asleep so he just dropped my homework on my bed. He's probably already aware my o.s.s. and headed to work. AP History, Algebra III, American Lit, and Shakespeare. I'm gonna get left behind on my classes so I would rather smoke at 4pm.

I'll have to go to the mcdonalds and get something from the breakfast menu, hopefully that Narutaki guy isn't gonna bother me while I'm taking my order. Gotta shower, get dressed then go to my car. Once I walked out to my car, the red knight was trying to communicate with me but instead the knight pointed to the passenger side seat. There was note that said, "Be careful on Saturday." then I looked back then the red knight disappeared.

I'm glad that Narutaki look a like hasn't bothered me today. It's gonna be a good morning. When I got to mcdonalds, I parked my car nearby the Jethro's lot and then I saw a strange fruit growing out nearby the entrance. A few people kinda noticed and no one really seem to care. Is everybody in this town not fascinated with all the weird shit that's going on?

As I walk into the restuarnt, I heard a familiar voice that sounds like Captain Marvelous and spoke perfect english, I took my time to take my eyes off my phone and looked he was at counter, I'm guess he's ordering a sauage & egg biscuit combo. I approached the counter and Captain Marvelous is smiling at me as if he's happy to see me. His stare is saying that he's expecting me. We didn't exchange words but I heard the ringtone for the Mobriates and he often his phone and he was speaking to Hakase in english. What I heard is that Zangyack Empire is planning to invade this world too but due to the tech not being advanced enough to detect the UFO's from another dimension. Well at least I know that this isn't a dream, that's for sure.

Marvelous's order number was called and he passed by me still smiling. He knew that I opened the box meaning he'll be communicating with me soon but when is question. two other orders are called before mine. I unlocked my phone and opened up twitter and wrote, "I just saw my idol at mcdonalds." While everybody is on their second period class this an extended day so no one is gonna see this for a while. If anybody cares about my opinion.

A notification on my phone came up and it's said "get four month anniversary present at Valley West Mall." But it was a given hours ahead of time. I still got homework so I'll just go to the mall later on like at 7 pm. Finally my order got called and I made sure they have my order right and they always do. I'm glad I ordered a sausage, egg and cheese mcgriddle and a bacon, egg, and cheese mcgriddle and chocolate milk.

I drove back home and then the red knight showed up again and still leaving notes this time it's my bedroom. The note said, "Christian is now wanting vengeance." I don't know what happened to him or even care. I burned the note and not think about it. I just need to do my algebra homework.

After 2 hours of Netflix and homework later. Imogen called and wants to come over after school. I told her, "Yeah it's fine and I'm staying home nearly all day today." After I gave that response she was excited. I completely oblivious of why she would visit me a before our anniversary. I bet she doesn't know what of present that I'm about to give her.

Still working on Shakespeare's Macbeth and have to work on Act 3 scene 1-3. This is gonna be easy. Just read the act and write an analysis. Damn, doing homework is making me tired. I look at the clock and its close to noon meaning it's almost lunch time. I'm half way done and I'm getting hungry. Shakespeare as complex as he is, his work continues to fascinate me.

Opened up my phone checked on my twitter: nothing new then my snapchat is just a normal everyday things. Well I found one of the snap stories that stands out, It was Imogen's selfie during class. That Narutaki look a like is now following my girlfriend. She didn't notice. I'm worried that this "Narutaki" is provoking me. Before she meets up with me, I have to go to the mall.

I need to drive away from my place, go to the mall and get my present at Pink. Hopefully when I meet up with her later on and she would up about "Narutaki." I felt a weird a presence and it's neither "Narutaki," or the Red Knight, it's the strange fruit that looks like the one that is on the mcdonalds entrance where I saw Captain Marvelous earlier. I nearly forgot to eat lunch and I gotta resist eating it, knowing through my binge watching. I know the consequences. So I'll just go straight through Taco Johns and just order a 2 soft shell taco combo before I go to Pink.

I walked towards the entrance and then an Inves is now stalking me the Crack but decided not enter our world yet. It's afraid to get near me and when I looked across from me, Kamen Rider Baron in his Mango Arms form is now appearing looking at the inves. The inves got scared like cat not wanting to cross the dog's territory then it fled back and the Crack closed. Baron also disappeared. I walked away like nothing happened, I didn't see anything, I'm not gonna speak about it.

I rushed to the food court went to straight to Taco Johns despite of the line feeling it's gonna take 20 minutes for me to get to the counter. I'll just put on my head and watch Youtube videos while I wait for line. I mean who's idea is it to have one person managing the front damn, Taco Johns must be under staffed or there other crew member is super late. I'll watch some MGK vids and possible few Rob Dyke videos as well. Why would you put that on the internet is still one of best things I ever watched. On the video suggestions there was a video of sighting this it's in Adel. Journalist and scientist are debating whether this is some kind of hoax or is there some kind a explanation that they can look into even further but the weirdest that this journalist also asked church pastor about the sightings and of course they answered it's sign of the devil or even the Second Coming of Christ the usual talking points when it comes to something no can actually explain. I'm not a big fan of conspiracy theories but I'm one of few people, maybe few people, who are experiencing this. It auto-played to the first Kamen Rider Decade's supposed finale movie trailer. Something about this trailer seems a bit off Decade is in his Violet Emotions Form, not in his Complete Form, then the video was immediately deleted for copyright violations.

Finally I can order my food and then person who was taking my order is a good friend of mine who helped get booze for my parties that I go to. God, he looks exhausted so I told him my order and he told that is wait but the wait is only five minutes since my order is simple. He handed me an empty cup so I can get my drink and I sat at the table nearby Panda Express, waiting for my order. He called out my name telling me that my order is up and glad i took to go. I walked to the upper floor and ate few of the potato oles and I didn't regret it. So I went to Pink and have an associate help me out with what I can give as an anniversary present and she pointed me the most easiest thing for me give her and it was perfume and lotion set. The price didn't bother me cause I saved enough money while I was working at a restaurant in Valley Junction. After that I decided to go to Bath and Body Works to give her a relaxing candle. I know she'll love this cause we smoke a lot at her place, At one point we in our relationship we did shopped there and I'm very familiar with what she likes and also get knowing the tiniest detail about her make me a better boyfriend according to her. So I got things and went straight home without nothing of the ordinary happening.

By the time I got home, I was caught up surprise that Imogen was waiting for me so I have to leave her presents in the car and so she'll have an awesome thing waiting for her. My parents aren't home, I might know exactly where this going. So I walked her to the front door with me. She held my hand as if she was scared or just happy to me. Eminem once said, "If you had one shot, one opportunity." I'm taking line to heart. I hope that she's probably thinking about the prom, cheerleading auditions or maybe "Narutaki." This still worries me, if anything were to happen to her; her parents would hate me.

"Take me to your room, I have surprise for you," she whispered like she's craving for her favorite desserts from the Chessecake Factory. We got into my room she place her phone on my desk and took the cord from my speaker and played Miley Cyrus's I Adore You. She began to make out with me, I took off her shirt, caressing her neck.

She whispered to me, "I miss you." and we lip locked and I took a breath then told, "I miss you too."

Imogen then unbuckled my belt, she took off my shirt afterwards she pulled my pants down and she kissed my neck and told me, "I got you naked, can you take my clothes off now." I took her shirt off then her bra.

"I know you like more than this. Show that to me." She said as I looked in her eyes. Her eyes conveys in arousal. I caressed her body some more even more on her boobs. I took her pants off and she looked at me like she already knows what I want to do. She doesn't want to scream cause the last this happened the neighbors called the cops on us. I looked at her, she looked at me. She prevented herself to scream. Let's be honest she knew I'm marvelous at this. She put her hand on her mouth. Her hand was on my head and my bed sheet.

"Keep going." as she take a breath then she put her hand back on her mouth. We kept this up for twenty minutes. Imogen looked at me and smiled meaning that she's satisfied.

"Did you like your surprise?" she asked like she'll never see me again.

I held her hands, read her eyes and cheeks, and replied, "You already know." I kissed her again,  
The current song on her playlist was interrupted with a phone call from her mom. "That's my time to go." She said as she put on her clothes, I just put my pajamas pants on and I walked her back to her car, kissed her again. I heard the igniton (she has those cars with a ignition button on her car key), she opened her snapchat and posted the story of her and myself in a pic, with the caption, "My boyfriend is better than yours." adding the dog filter, she drove away with a smile on her face. Satisfaction was she desiring the whole time. I decided not to finish the rest of homework until sunday.

I loaded a bowl and hot boxed in my car with my favorite pipe while I was couchlocked the red knight showed up left another note. This time it's an ad for Dick's Sporting Goods and there was a few items circled in red: a cooler, a fishing rod, & bait. I looked at my rear view the red knight is gone.

Came back inside my house and got into the shower. After the nice shower, I went back to my room, then fell asleep.

That dream with the eagle statue, falcon statue, a gate, the church with the bishop's daughter happened again but she was holding the "Please" ring from Kamen Rider Wizard.

1 Day before the ISU Frat Party/ Anniversary Day

My alarm clock was ringing loudly. I checked the time it was 6am normally the time I have to get up for school. I ignored it and went back to sleep. It rang again and just press the snooze button and also reset the alarm. I'll be expecting a text from Imogen later on today and she'll love the presents that I'll give her. I'll sleep for another 2 hours then I'll go to the gym cause my parents convinced Principal Fields that I don't need counseling cause I take out most of anger while I work out.

My mom knocked on my door just to remind me that I need to turn in AP History homework. The homework is about more in depth of the events of World War II along with the events ending the war more importantly my main project is about the Russian experiments, Stalin and Hitler. I'll wait till school's over for me to send it.

A notification came up telling me that it's our 4 months anniversary. I made reservations at Buffalo Wild Wings, It symbolized that both Imogen and I had a messy start when we met during my freshman year and when she was a junior. We knew that our relationship is worth fighting for. My parents don't mind our relationship but her parents does. She may 3 years older than me but I don't care.

I made my way to the gym, did a few sets of bench presses and did a few barbell curls. Working up sweat after an awesome night. I was pumping iron in front of a mirror and the ringing came back, no notices that a chameleon is preying on one of the members who is doing the dip exercise. I'm worried but when I thought that person was about to get kidnapped then the red knight showed up and just tackled the chameleon as I witnessed the event of the chameleon being defeated by the red knight and their dragon. Again no notices what's really going. I just finished my workout and headed home to get my homework and deliver it to Mrs. Cohen.

I made my way to the locker room and then Kaito who is Kamen Rider Baron was looking around as if he was looking for someone. He looked at me and said, "Ryuki and Gaim had been watching you for quite some time."

"Why are you tell me this?" I asked frighteningly

"This isn't easy for us cause we're preventing you by getting capture by either Shocker or Zangyack." He exposited

I asked about yesterday but he only told me this: that Inves that was gawking at me is actually someone that ate the Helhiem fruit that showed up on Racoon River then a guy that was wearing the trench coat and fisher's hat gave him my description and started stalking me through the Cracks, he then decided to transform and lured it away.

The most important question I asked, "How are you alive?"

"Alive? I've been alive since I was born what are you talking about?"

"Nevermind," I lied to him but I'm guessing this may be an alternate version of Kaito that I'm familiar with.

Before he opened the Crack, I asked this question, "Who is that person that is stalking the guy in the trench coat?"

The Crack opened and he looked back told me, "You'll know soon but right now take Ryuki's warning be really careful while in you're Ames tomorrow. "

"How do you know about that place?

"Ryuki is a denizen here," He replied

"Who is Ryuki?"

"You'll know soon but right I have to leave and meet up with the other riders."

"The Helhiem forest is where you're meeting up other riders?

"No but you'll find out. Just stay safe."

He left in silence and just walked into the Crack but told me something important, "Remember your world, no your demension, is in danger. We'll meet again." The Crack closed.

So the red knight actually has a name and it's Ryuki. I guessed I haven't re-watched that series for quite sometime. I'm focusing too much into this, who is Ryuki? and how did that person have an Advent deck? Fiction is blending in with reality. I guess. I hate over thinking in the middle of the afternoon and sober.

I got my things and rushed to my car and just listen to G-Easy while I rode back home. I don't know what to think anymore. Just focus on getting ready for today and tomorrow that's all I want right now. I hope Mrs. Cohen isn't gonna be angry for turning my history homework late. My phone rang it was my mom calling me.

I'm off to my place. My thoughts are racing. I have to ready for another lucky night. First, I have to make a rendezvous to Aeropostale to get new jeans and a new button up. At the last minute, I made my way to Edible Arrangements to get her some awesome chocolate covered strawberries. I got home, got changed and send a quick text to Imogen before we meet up tonight.  
I texted her, "Babe, be prepared for something spicy, something delicious and messy. I'm ready for trouble, are you?"

She just responded with a laughing emoji and texted back, "You are my little troublemaker. I'm excited of where your sexy ass is taking me."

I replied with smile emoji then opened snapchat and send her a pic of the box that has contains that from yesterday while covering the logos along with additional details but only showed the picture of the Edible Arrangements box that I got her.

She texted me back, "Mmmm, delish. See you in 2 hours bae." With a love emoji and a kiss emoji.  
While I was getting dressed, I was watching a youtube by Kaylena Orr as she read on the articles of the Secure Contain Protect program creepypasta which she never done before and the item was a jewelry box. I become compelled by how she didn't announced that she'll be doing like this then I checked the video that lined up for the auto-play and the next video is the video of the fight between Christian and myself, why was this placed on the horror genre is what got me curious. So after Kaylena Orr's video was finish then it skip to the next video not the one that was originally lined up but it was a review for Gokaiger with Linkara. I decided to skip cause I already watched it. So I watched an actual episode of Gokaiger when Basco and Sally debut and watching Captain Marvelous fight made me confident for my date.

it's 8pm, I arrived at Imogen's place and texted her, "Here." She walked out the door sporting a denim jacket, a Michael Jackson's Thriller album cover T-shirt that I got her for her as a random gift last month and black leggings. She hopped into my car and kissed me on the cheek. Her smile still gets me since the first time we met. I never felt so happy before and she helped get through all of my stupid antics and kept me out of trouble despite that she just encourages me skip PE just to smoke weed with her. I'm totally fine with that. We're off to Bdubs.

I drove to Bdubs and Imogen put her phone in the aux cord, she played our song _Superbad_ by Jesse McCartney. Her and I sang along and having good time like I planned, She continued with that loving smile. She whispered in my right ear, "I miss you."

We've arrived at Bdubs as I parked my car then both Imogen and I got out of the car, the ringing noise came back indicting that Ryuki is still watching over me. I told Ryuki that we need to meet in person and Ryuki shook it's head and left this time it send text message, "Have fun, you'll need it while it will last." I don't know whether this a warning or a threat. "Focus," I told myself. Time to have fun and make this the most amazing night that we'll ever have.

Imogen was waiting at the door while the wind blows her hair, damn that smile, it's still turned me on. I'm slowly falling for her even protecting her isn't enough when "Narutaki" is still stalking her. She asked, "Are you ok?"

I answered, "Yeah. Lets go inside." I handed her the box of chocolate covered strawberries and told her to wait till we're done eating. We walked inside the red dragon is in the reflective surfaces. I didn't mind it since it's not Ryuki this time. I told the host, "A reservation for two and in a booth please."

She grabbed our menus and lead us to the booth nearby the bar area. "Your server will be right with you."

I looked at Imogen and remind myself that I'm lucky to have her. We just talked about normal things especially how am I handling the suspension and also she mentioned of what happened to Christian. She exposited, "I heard Christian got expelled but since he has a criminal record and he wants to finish school, so he's going to alternative school."

I know it's important that I need to know what happened to the person that screwed me over. I thanked her for that and shifted the subject towards the new Marvel movie that's coming out in 2 weeks. She's excited about it too. Our server came and asked for our drink orders then we told our food orders at the same time. We aren't in rush, we just like getting our orders done all at once.

Having her sit beside me and when she turned her head then she liplocked with me, then the Eskimo kiss. "I'm worried about you. I don't know what to do if I lose or if you lose me."

"I'm here for you. I'm here to protect you. There's nothing to worry about." I told her and she hugged me so tight.

Our orders arrived and we shared wings, the place maybe noisy and messy but she love it either way. I'm glad she clinged to me. It's romantic and satisfying. We continued to talk about mundane things, we're still eating more food. Imogen opened the Edible Arrangement box and she ate one of the strawberries. "Thank you." she said in a low voice knowing that I would hear it. We got our check, paid it and left a good tip.

I drove to our smoke spot, where I smoke with her the first time. When we got there, she recalled, "How nostalgic, I remember you were such a big uptight dork when I first met you. When I brought you here for the first time. You were scared and you wanted to back out. Look at you now, you may still be that same dork but you've improved since you were a freshman."

"You didn't like me back then."

"I know, you're change is what attracted me to you in the first place."

"I'm still a weakling. It felt like I didn't change."

"Well I see it." She took out a blunt and spark it. "Happy Anniversary, you take the first hit."

I took two puffs and passed it back to her and she did the same thing. She kissed me again while I was taking my second hit. I passed it back, kissed her neck and told her that I got her a present. I took a hit and told her, "Don't thank me yet." We continued to smoke until the blunt is gone.

We walked back to the car and drove back to her place. She held my hand during the car ride then she put her head on my shoulder. "Alan," she said.

"Yeah."

"I want you to come home with me."

I didn't question it and I walked with her to house then she took me to her bedroom. She took off my button up and I took off her jacket and shirt. I kissed her neck and stomach. I peeled her pants and she removing mine as I continuously caressed her as I hear her moan I took off her bra and caressed her boobs some more. As I caressed her downwards, she said, "Take it off," I took off her panties and caressed her sweet pie as she moans, "Keep going, place your right there." She held on my right hand, she moans louder and louder, she climaxed into satisfying orgasm. She looked at me with that afterglow in her eyes. She told me, "You should go home before my parents sees you."

I kissed her and replied with a smile that kept her turned on, "Of course babe, I'll see you on sunday."

Before I left I gave her the presents out of my car and left it on her bedroom door, knowing I gave best surprise ever. I walked out the door and she came out of her house again kissed me goodbye. She gave a peace and walked into her house. I drove back home and still feeling happy.

I got home at 1am and just hopped into my bed, fell asleep. As I shut my eyes, I'm in that dream again with the eagle statue, falcon statue, a giant gate, the church this time it resembles Vatican Church and the bishop's daughter with the "Please" ring on right middle finger. She spoke, "We'll meet soon, my hero... and destroyer." then the darkness engulfed the scenary thus waking me up and it's now saturday: the day of the party.

The Day of the ISU Frat Party

After waking up from the dream, it's 9am and my alarm clock is blaring and I turned it off. I wonder what would Captian Marvelous would at time like this. I walked into the living room and parents are watching Fox & Friends about another ISIS attack in Afganistan but when they showed a found footage since it happened to captured on something seems off. The ISIS members are attacking WORMs that coped them. Elizabeth Hasselbeck made a remark that this a hoax and it's to bring fear more towards Americans to weaken the American Superpower, and that they smuggled a new editing program. She continues to preach that God will bring these people down. Little does she know that those conspiracy theories about lizard, they maybe talking about WORMs but that's just speculation, nothing more.  
My mom changed it to one of the tv shows she recorded on the dvr, which a Filipino variety show. My mom said, "That's really weird."

"Yeah," my dad replied.

The terrorist becoming WORMs are much more scarier than the terrorist themselve. Those portal popping up all the place yet "Narutaki" believes I'm responsible for this. Without a clear explaination why he thinks that way is what scares me. We'll off to the gym after I ate breakfast and took my pre-workout. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. No sign of the red dragon, or Ryuki or even "Narutaki."

Things are oddly normal. Everyone on snapchat is normal everyday things, no sign of weird things happening. Did the sightings stop? The wind it feels so calm. Everyone around is just minding their business. At the gym, the regulars aside from myself is still doing there thing. Why am I still questioning this? I need to go to home and binge watch Gokaiger some more this time I watched the TimeRanger tribute. Continued to motivate myself before I go to my first college party.

It's 7:30pm and I put on my toga and head off to Ames. It's a 45 minute drive and I had my playlist consist of MGK, G-Eazy, Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake, Jesse McCartney and any insert songs from Kamen Rider. Luckily I didn't pre-game before I left. On I-235 then headed on I-35 N, there was an Inves on the woods. There's a Crack and a Helhiem fruit grew there. Kaito was fighting it again in Mango Arms form. Once I passed by I heard the explosion that the Inves was defeated.

30 minutes later, I arrived and it took me 15 minute to park and then headed off to Trent's fraternity another 15 minute to Alpha Sigma Alpha. I kept have my location services on to find the place. I forgot mention it was hard to find parking all around, that's why it kinda took me forever to get there. When I got there one of the frat boys shouted, "The guest of honor is here."

The girls at party are looking as if they want to sleep with me. Probably being a viral sensation isn't bad. Trent with his muscular body sporting a graphic and jeans walked to me, "Welcome bro." he shouted cause the music is really loud. While 50 Cent's classic In da Club. plays in the background, he told me that he introduced me to few his frat bros. He asked me, "Have you ever shotgun a beer before?"

"I can't remember the last time I did." I responded honestly.

"Cool," he replied.

I had a request, "Can I get high first before I drink?"

"Sure," he replied and commanded one of the pledges, "Got the bong from the sacred box and load that shit up."

The pledge load up the bowl and then crowd was going wild cause the pipe was huge it's almost as tall as me. The crowd gathered around me and chant, "Go, Go, Go!" I took a huge hit, I become high I didn't realized I shot gun a beer not only with Trent but also his girlfriend Niki. So all three of us we're superfucked up then I saw a girl with brunette hair and nearly resembling Shailene Woodley as I look at her my heart is beating faster and have a feeling that this the girl that is in my dream. MGK and Camila Cabello's Bad Things the first few seconds was playing in the background, we had that slow motion stare as I hear from the song, "Am I out of head, am I out of mind, If you only the bad things I like." We kept staring at each other. Niki helped me snap out of it and then she asked, "Want me to introduce you to her?"

I nodded and responded, "Yeah." While my body high and drunk, Niki guided me to her.

The brunette girl asked, "Niki is this him, the guy that everyone was talking about?"

Niki laughted and said, "Of course." and Niki introduced me, "This is Alan, Alan this is Emily. I'll let you two talk ok?" Niki walked away.

I'm still hearing MGK's song playing in the background when part I heard, "Ok, I'm insane but you the same."

"You're cute," Emily complimented me

I never had another girl aside from Imogen complimented me so I didn't know how to respond then I told her, "This is awesome." Trying to be at my best behavior so I don't get kicked out. Luckily the cops are way too busy investigating the sightings, and explosion, the cops will be a few hours.

I looked her and she asked me, "Did you know my sister goes to the same school as you do?"

I asked, "At B. Marley High?"

She answered, "Yeah, she's a senior, her name is Andria." and followed up with, "I had a weird dream that a knight in red armor is saving me."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing it's liquor talking." as sipped out of Kinky Red bottle from a six pack that she from one of drink in the ice bath. She walked away towards the ice bath and returned to me with a bottle. She then held my hand and walked to back of the house, it was the porch section. She said, "It's getting rowdy in there and I want to talk to you some more." and she asked, "Are you enjoying the party?"  
"Yeah but this is my first college party."

"The reason why I want to talk you is because you're interesting and somehow I'm fascinated by you."  
"Really," as my body sobers up.

"What are your plans when you graduate high school?"

I told her that I'm currently taking a few AP classes and told her that I'm planning to go to DMACC to major in accounting also told her I'll be moving to Colorado afterwards and get my masters at University of Boulder-Colorado. She again compliment me, "A viral sensation wants to become an accountant, I like that. I like that you want to have future."

"What are you planning on majoring in?"

"Well I'm planning to get doctrine in the medical field but I still don't know which part of it yet."

We had a long conversation and the party is still going in the background. It felt like we've been talking for over a few minutes but we've been talking for almost 2 hours. Most of our conversation are how I got invited to party along with other mundane things but kept the part that I have a girlfriend out of the picture. She took out her phone and opened the camera app, she told me, "Smile." I smiled and looked at camera. After she took the picture she told me something. "My ex is also at this party and I told Niki and Trent to keep him away from me as much as possible."

"Bad break up?"

"He tried to murder me but his mom was sleeping with the judge that's why I want to talk to you cause you're a lot stronger than you look."

"You want to be your bodyguard?"  
"Just for tonight."

"So he got away with the crime?"

"Yeah, I also heard that back in high school he had another attempted murder charge and he got away with that as well."

The music stop and heard a yell, "The destroyer of the world is here!"

As Emily escape from the party from the back porch, I didn't notice that there was something in my toga pocket. It was a Red Mystic Ranger Key. I heard one of people yelling, "Troy, stop, who are you talking about?"

I walked back into the house then the man pointed and screamed, "HE'S THE DESTROYER!" he broke from the crowd then punched me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes

Thank you for all the people who read my fan fiction, left comments and also thanks to the user bankai777 asking for about Kamen Rider Kiva-la. She will appear in the later installments but I'm not spoiling anything. Please spread this around and leave comments down below if you have questions about this chapter or the previous chapter.

Summary

Alan, while still at the party didn't know what that guy talking about. That man named Troy attempted to punch him. Alan didn't blackout and his first battle with his rival began. While Alan didn't know that he can fight. Alan will meet his idol once again and pointing out he has power to fight but there's more to Alan that meets the eye. His idol is being cryptic, why is he doing this.

Chapter 2: Troy

As Troy was about to punch me, I caught it like I was some kind of karate master. Even though he was drunk, the expression on his face was surprise and I have the same surprise expression that he had. I pushed him off and he took his credit card knife out of his pocket. I looked at him and I told him, "Oh, hell no." I wasn't armed so I have to grab the red sash from my toga. He looked at me with the "are you serious?" expression then he tried to tackle me but failed, he attempted stab me but he lost his knife and then what caught me by surprise is that he had a Lemon lockseed and when I saw it: he showed off his Sengoku Driver then equipped it."Lemon," the lockseed announced then the Crack opened and the giant Lemon is above him. "Henshin!" something I would never hear a frat boy would say. He put the lockseed on the driver announcing, "Lock on," then he flip the sword to cut the lemon showing a lemon rapier symbol the giant Lemon fell on him, then forming an armor transforming him into Kamen Rider Duke and the Driver announced, "Lemon Arms, The Incredible King." 

"Crap!" realizing that I didn't have either my mobriates or driver with me, the only thing I have is the Red Mystic Ranger Key. People are either scared or cheering for me. Some ended up leaving knowing that it will get dangerous. Trent's frat brother told us, "Take this SHIT outside or you'll pay for the damages!" The crowd pushed both Troy and myself outside. I noticed that Captain Marvelous is in the crowd he tossed me his mobriate and the ShinkenRed Ranger Key. He glared at me that he is aware that I know how to use this. I called out, "Gokai Change!" Put the Ranger Key in the mobriate key hole then turned it, the mobriate announced, "Shinkenger!" a fire kanji appeared in from me then I transformed into ShinkenRed.

"I knew you're the destroyer," he told me in front of the crowd. 

"Why you would think that?" I asked. 

He strucked with his rapier but I blocked with the Shinkenmaru. We struck each other back and forth. I heard someone calling the cops then I heard, "Lemon Au lait!" He's using the finishing move and then I took out the Shishi disc and put on the Shinkenmaru, spinned the disc then called out ShinkenRed's finishing move, "Shinkenmaru, Kaen no Mai." It was a stalemate but he used a second level attack thus it pushed me back and almost knocked me out and I saw Troy walked away like he finished the job. br / "This isn't the end, I'm not gonna die here," I thought to myself and I blacked out.

That dream happened again but this time I'm inside the church and my head is on the bishop's daughter's lap. She told, "You look cute when you sleep." She smiled while her face is shrouded in darkness.

I asked her, "Who are you?" 

"We may have already met." 

Her voice then became distorted as she was about to reveal herself and then she engulfed in darkness, ending the dream. I woke up and realized that I'm not a hospital but in a dorm room. Did I get laid? 

"Well looks like my spandex clad hero had woken up," As I heard a voice manifest in the bathroom. 

"Where am I?" As i yawned and felt the injury on right shoulder and ribs felt like it was cracked but there's no sign of blood. 

"My room," As a familiar brunette walked out the bathroom and it appears that it's Emily.

"What happened?" 

"Just rest," she sounding like she cares for me or something. 

I stayed on her bed. She still has her robe on and sat beside me. I asked, "I transformed, didn't I?"

"You did but I'm glad brought me enough time to escape then after the battle between you and my ex-" 

"Troy is your ex?" 

"Yes, he is a total psychopath but him having that device, he committed more murders and still got away with it." 

She continued to stay close to me. I didn't resist but I kept Imogen out of the picture. "How I get here?"

"A red ninja just dropped you off my door step with a note say that police are after you but after you got dropped, I called the campus police and told them the person that looking isn't involved. He's gonna fix this." 

"Why?" 

"Who knows." 

"I think I need to go home." 

"Please stay." 

"Why?"

"Troy still wants to kill me and the cops wouldn't protect me from him. It's only 4am, best for you to leave until I get a word from my friends or that ninja man that you're no longer in trouble." 

"Ok but why me?" 

"You protected me back there and that ninja man will show up again." 

After all this time Marvelous is out to save me, no wonder why I still idolized him. I need to ask Emily about the Red Mystic Ranger Key. I took the key out of pocket and showed it to her. "Do you know anything about this?" 

"Wow, awesome where did you get it? or who made that for you?" 

"You didn't give this to me." 

"No, but it's cool though." 

Once I'm out of this mess, I'm gonna have find both Kaito and Marvelous, I need a proper explanation of what's going on. Emily is still looking at me with those beautiful brown eye. Am I falling in love with her? or Am I still high? 

She told me, "Just rest. I'll wake you when there's any news." 

I went back to sleep, no dreams this time. I had a power nap then I heard a knock on the door. I heard Emily speaking with someone familiar. That person pointed that he stopped the cops looking for me cause he told them that I'm not the problem. The cops are still investigating the explosion from the interstate. Emily woke me up, "Hey, Alan, Alan, Alan." 

I yawned and still in pain. "Yeah?" 

"You can go home now." she hugged me and she whispered in my right ear, "We'll meet again." That smile, her stare, her actions just made me wanna stay with her. Protect her and evolve with her. I gotta snap out of it. I have girlfriend remember. 

I simply told her, "Yeah, of course." 

We nearly made out but she teased me a little and she whispered to me again in my right ear, "I know." Was she trying to imitate Han Solo. 

I walked out the door and Ninja Red was waiting for me. He powered down and it was Marvelous himself. He told me, "I'm driving you home. Where's your car?" 

I'm starstrucked and the only thing going on my mind was Captain Marvelous want to drive my car. Awesome. I just lead him to my car and resisted to act like total fanboy. The cops are out there still looking for another Inves or other kaijins. They didn't bother us and they didn't arrest me and no charges are made. Probably the cops called last night because of Troy's recent victim. The witness followed Troy to the party and the cops still took the call while the fight going on and she noticed that Troy was guy in armor that murdered them and Emily knew she's still the target. I hate coming up with theories with little or no evidence. I just wanna be with Imogen forget that last night even happened. 

We got in my car and Marvelous is actually driving my car. He then started talking about the recent incident and told me this, "Rider and Sentai warriors are being lured here. I can't a clear explanation why. I know that treasure and it looks like when I was McDonald's I didn't expect it to you. I believe you already know who I am." 

"Kaito, already told me about this. Why are you just repeating what he just said." 

"There's more: Zangyack and Shocker aren't only ones after you. An even bigger threat is also on it's way here." 

"An even bigger threat?" 

"This is a 45 minute and I don't want to give out more information just yet. Kaito will waiting for you. You'll know when he needs to see you." 

"Ok," I just took out my phone and check my friends snapchat stories to passed the time. Watched a few silencedhippie youtube videos and I'm guessing Rhode Island, Oregon, Washington, Colorado, DC, California, Alaska, and Pennsylvania are safe and there's no sightings of kaijins. I went back to my phone home page and there's an app I didn't download. I guess this was installing while I was fighting Troy and when I used the Ranger Key for the first time. The app is called, "SS/KR Fusion." As I was to open it, Marvelous looked at me and told me, "Don't open that yet. You're not ready for it." 

"When can I use it?" 

"When you think you can." 

"What?" 

"Nevermind." 

I hope I become stronger, I need to unlock my true potential, I need to win and find to the woman that I love. Protect what's important, I'm not even a senior high school and all I can think about is the future. When my idol told me a cryptic clue, it's a challenge I happily accept. I hope Imogen isn't gonna be mad at me. While we're 5 minutes from my house, he told me what actual objective is, "You need to do research on Troy, figure out how he got a driver, and protect your girlfriend." 

"My girlfriend is in danger." 

"We're back at house and once I park on your driveway, I'll be leaving. Oh by the way when you were knocked out and I have to get my stuff back from you and take you to your girlfriend." 

Emily and I just met; Why would he assume that? When I was about to correct him, he used the Red Hawk Ranger Key and mobriate then flow off. I looked at the time and it was 6am. I need to go back to sleep before I meet up with Imogen I smoked weed from the blunt that Imogen as gift for me from last 2 nights ago. I need to see her once she gets off from work. Right now, I need to sleep. 

The dream happen again and now I'm back inside the church. I'm on the mysterious girl's lap again. She spoke to me, "You look cute when you sleep." 

"I'm back?" 

"It's nice, your hair, I like it." 

"Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?"

"Your journey hasn't start yet and you're becoming stronger everyday. You've changed into something that this world can't comprehend."

"Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?" I asked again.

"You're asking the wrong question." 

"Why am I here?" 

"Your strength." 

"My strength?" 

"We'll be together soon." 

"Do you like me or something?" 

She put her pointing finger on my lips to stop me from asking any questions. She answered with a question, "Promise me you will save me?" 

I nodded yes and the dream ends in darkness, still couldn't a glimpse of her face, and my eyes open, Imogen was on top of me, "You must've had pleasant dream. Can't stop thinkin' about me can't you?" 

I was supposed to meet her at her place but she just decided to show up while I was sleep. I asked her what time it was and she just press the home button her phone, it showed that was already 8pm. She didn't look upset but she knew that I'm busy but not that busy. I noticed that my mobriate and driver is still on my desk right next to my laptop a leafyishere video is playing. She asked my favorite question, "Do you want to get high?" I smiled, look at her eyes and made out with her. She knew that it was "yes" She hugged me and smiled back me with that look in her eyes that I like. We went to the porch and smoked a blunt. 

Next I have to do my research project on a certain frat who somehow managed gained to a driver. He may also possess a Ranger Key. Why is that Troy thought I'm the destroyer. Destroyer of what... the viral videos, kegs, or maybe the world; he wasn't clear and all he did was attacked me. I kept all of the events from last night to myself including my encounters with Troy and Emily along the details of the frat party. Marvelous did say my girlfriend is in danger, I heed his warning and I need to keep Imogen close. My fears is present despite of me masking it. I have to pretend to be happy for awhile so no one around me is questioning what's going on. It's a Sunday and I'm still suspended and Imogen slept beside me, I cuddled her. 

Monday isn't hectic: I woke up and she's still safe. No dream of that church girl. It's just a normal day. No new activity but my priorities had changed. I need to find records whether if it's medical, school or criminal, I need to find out more information about Troy. I went on my laptop and logged on my old facebook account and my search within my mutual friends who can connect me to get his full name before I do a thorough research. I did my search starting with Oscar, looked through his friends and couldn't find then I looked through his girlfriend's friend list I almost found it but I have to search through other people on their friend list. I know this is gonna take forever but I got hold of friends in Waukee and see if they can get information for while school is session. 

Imogen texted me, "Hey babe."

"What's up?" I responded with a heart eyes emoji. 

"I'm glad you made me feel safe last night." 

"I care about you that's why." 

"I don't feel safe when you're not around me." 

"Is there someone bothering you?"

"Yeah, I'm paranoid but I didn't smoke before going to school but everytime that I'm sober: a man is watching me."

"What does he look like?"

"He looks Italian, has brown hair, and 5' 7" I'm scared and I don't trust the WDMPD. They're not gonna believe me and this stalker." 

It's Troy stalking my girlfriend, how did he know about Imogen? Is it even possible that "Narutaki" and Troy are connected somehow. I advised her to, "If you don't feel safe text me, call me, even just to safe change your privacy on all your social media. Turn off your location services but only turn on when you feel like when you're in danger." 

"Do you know who that guy is?" 

"He knows me that's for sure." 

"After school, I'm gonna straight to work and with managers are around it would gimme an advange to buy you enough time to guard me to get home." 

"Sure, as long as you're safe that all that matters." 

"Love you," She replied with a red heart emoji. 

"Love you too babe," As my goodbye with a red heart emoji. 

Troy on the loose, having a driver and a lockseed caused so much concern. Campus police can't do anything even when he gets arrested he'll still get bailed out or kill the cops before they capture him. I need to find out more information before this gets out hand. Then the mobriates ringtone was playing; I didn't realized that the mobriates is functional so I picked it up, it was Don Dogoier aka Hakase and he greeted me with, "How is your mission going?" 

"Hakase," I responded without being starstrucked. 

"So did you find anything?" 

"No, not yet." 

"Look, I'll help you..." 

"How?" 

"There's a package that will make it's way to your house, it will help you bypass security for the location. Just stay safe and keep yourself hidden that is all you need to do." 

"When will the package arrive?" 

"Tomorrow and your mission objective is enclosed. Look I don't want to stay in the phone for way too long. Your government is attempting to track our calls and I can only hold it off for only a few minutes. Be careful." 

"Ok." 

Then Hakase hung up. Maybe the Go-Busters are helping him organized most of the operation. I'm guessing that he's aware that we're being wiredtapped. I still continue to search even the polk county's criminal website even without a last name, I'll try use google first. I searched for a few hours and it's 6pm, I need to drink my pre-workout and eat my protein bar. I need to get stronger so I can protect Imogen, get some answers and defeat Troy. Priorities, priorities so many of them. 

* * *

At the gym I got done with my fourth set of 12 rep doing the sumo deadlifts, it's leg day by the way, Marvelous showed up. He handed me something to me and he told me, "Don't forget your mobriate this time." 

"Is this..." 

He walked away and throw the peace sign. I'm guess he getting Chinese at Hy-Vee before goes back to the GokaiGalleon. I opened my hand and it was the AkaRanger Ranger Key. He probably planned this. I went back to the locker room and locked the key in my locker. Got back finish to finish my remaining exercise. 

I got workouts done, got my things from my locker and walked to my car. I got a text from Ryuki, "Marvelous is on your side and it's best for you head home." with a dragon emoji. It's a blocked number I can't reply back. Ryuki had warned about the party. Is person on my side? 

Time drive back home and rest, by rest meaning smoke a bowl and carbo load. Waiting for Hakase's package to arrive tomorrow. The dream happened, the bishop's daughter appeared. She held my hand and guided me to the pew and sat beside beside her. She asked, "Do you remember your promise to me?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good."

"So am I gonna keep seeing you like this?" 

"I wouldn't reveal myself to you but we have already met." 

"What does that even mean?" 

"It's time to wake up." her voice faded. 

"Huh?" 

My alarm clock is blaring and the doorbell rang. As I put on my clothes, I got text from Imogen telling that she's safe at home and didn't go to work last night. I hope she stops by and tells me everything about her encounter with Troy. As I walked to my front door, the door bell stop ringing. When I opened the door there's a box. I opened the box and it contains a DMACC janitor uniform and my mission objective in a letter that states:

 _Alan,_

 _I know you're going through a lot since your battle with him, that guy who used a lemon lockseed, for right now your girlfriend is safe. I've inform the other sentai teams to watch over her while I was talking to you yesterday. /embr /em Here's your mission:_

_1\. Go to DMACC's west campus and park your car in Raccoon River (your car will be safe.)_

 _2\. There's an Uber waiting for you (relax it's one of the sentai warriors but he won't reveal himself to you yet.)_

 _3\. There are few Black Cross grunts roaming around campus, destroy them before the students around campus sees you._

 _4\. Protect the staff and they'll give you any information on that guy who has the lockseed._

 _5\. Protect the students cause once you get the staff evacuated from the building and have them evacuated._

 _6\. Return to the uber then return home once person gives the information._

 _Good Luck,_

_Don Dogoier_

_P.S. Burn this letter and the disguise when you complete this mission._

First I need to eat before my mission starts, I'm making eggs sunny side up. After 2 hours of getting ready. I put the mission outfits in my car and change when I got to Racoon. It's tuesday and I need to find out more about this asshole who's stalking my girlfriend. Imogen, I miss you. I will protect you. 

It's mission time. I arrived at the Racoon River fishing side parking lot. Waiting and waiting for that uber to arrive. I send a message to Imogen telling her, "I'm sorry." the uber arrived. Luckily I put on the janitor uniform and then entered the car. 

The guy in the car looks like no one I know from any super sentai team. It's just a little weird that Hakase would give that detail. As he drive to my destination, he remained silent through the car. I watched a video that Imogen and I made together to motivate myself. When I arrived to the mission destination... 

It's Mission Time 

As I clocked in as another person, there are no presences of the Black Cross Army. When I heard an announcement from the intercom and there is a figure in black roaming around and that person is armed. I'm glad that I got a ranger key to use thanks to Marvelous. Without a team I'm going to this mission blind.

I checked my phone and there's no signal. Dammit. I have to move around a bit and had to find people to rescue. I'm seeing one of the Black Cross grunts with AK-47s. The students and staff are hiding. It's dark and I have to make sure that I find the right person.

The first set of rooms I encounter is the business department and there grunts roaming around guarding the room. So I'll have to think like Solid Snake and I can't use the ranger key yet. I'm looking around see when I can strike the guard. Patiently waiting for that one guard in the first room where I can hear and woman trying to call 911 but couldn't due to the signal being blocked. The grunt is waiting for an opportunity to strike. The first grunt left and went to the bathroom then second grunt just left the group for a different assignment and finally there's two. So I distracted by using one of the urinal cakes that's on the cart. So I stood on the wall right by the hallway on the first room. When that grunt found one of the urinal cakes then I took the mop then struck on the head. The grunt is knocked out and I stripped his equipment from him and move him to the trash can. 

That final grunt on this hallway nearby the first room. I need to remain stealthy so I'll wait till there's a chance for me to do a rear choke hold. The grunt is making his move and suspicious, he decided to be dumb enough to look for him. Same tactic but I can use the gun to tell him to freeze. While I'm waiting for that asshat, I need to come up with a back plan. He's here. "Freeze." as I pointed my gun at him. He was about to draw his gun then I shot his left leg. He continues to shiver despite of the being loud, his buddies though that he got an intruder. I asked, "Why is the signal blocked?" 

"You're just a kid, why would I tell you!" he replied then I shot his arm. 

"I'm not repeating myself again. Talk!" 

"Kill me motherfucker." Instead of shooting him: I tied his arms and legs left to bleed. 

I told him, "I'll kill you soon." then I took his everything he had with me.

I knocked on the door labeled 242. I heard a whimper but trying to stay quiet. I have to force the door and called out, "Anyone here. I mean no harm." the girl was on the left side of the door was about to hit me. 

"Alan!" a mysterious girl gasped. 

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I'm Andria, we have Shakespeare together," She replied. 

She must be Emily's younger sister. I asked her, "What are you doing here?" 

Andria summarized, "I'm talking my college courses." and she asked me, "What are you doing here?"

I have to lie to her by telling her that I'm doing volunteer work. She noticed that I was lying but she was kinda aware of what happened at the frat party. She then told me about the Black Cross Army's agenda. She was listening to the all the conversations of the grunts. From what she told is that they are planning to open another portal and also there is a Vaglass commander helping their operation. I'm now wondering why they block not only cell phone and also the wifi in a 20 mile radius. Maybe in theory is just gathering energy to release that another Vaglass commander. I told her that I need to know where the rest of the students and staff are at. Due to the cell signal being blocked the location services is useless. Andria remembered that there are other B. Marley High students on campus that she's friends with and she'll tell them where they are but in return she has to escape first. I agreed to the terms. So I helped her and we have to first get to the passed the grunts at the entrance. I still have to rescue the rest from the remaining rooms in the 200's area and maybe someone might have the information that I'm looking for. I also asked for her help to get the rest of the students. 

We both left the room and she both look around on both sides of the hallway. Helping her to escape to the main entrance is what I need to do. We back to the place where I disarmed one of the Black Cross grunts and I did leave a spare AK and handed over to Andria. 

She told me, "I don't know how to use this."

"You don't use it but keep with you until I get you out," I replied. 

"OK." 

As we look around there's few more grunts still guarding the entrance. They walked around and constantly keeping guard. It's still a mess and I continuously hear the other people in the rooms. I can't help them and when I got we snuck our way around, I use the same distraction tactics and so that way, I can clear the entrance. throw urinal cakes , knock the guards out and repeat. If we get caught eliminate the threat and make sure that the coast is clear and Andria will the first one escape and she gimme the location of where the person who knew Troy and gave the information that I need to save Imogen from being captured. 

This makes wonder how he know about her and my connections with her. The first grunt was walking towards the trap then he walked up: Andria choke him behind with AK and then I punched his stomach to knock him, I got more his equipment and took the bullets just in case. The next one just went straight to the bathroom, there's still two more. I have to decision to make either sneak Andria to the entrance and have her make a run for it or just straight up make a run for it. I've decided cause the hostages, I have sneak to Andria out quietly. I need a new to distract them and I'm running out of things use, maybe the echo in the hallways will help. the third grunt fell for it so almost an identical strategy. One more then Andria will be able to escape. I told Andria on the count of 4 we ambush the last grunt. 1. I'm sweating, 2. I have to stay motivated, 3. I have to save my girlfriend and I can't stress this enough, and 4. Andria and I ran just clothes line the grunt and Andria just decided to shoot the last while I choke him from behind thus last died. I'm glad Andria is good shot and bullet didn't even touch. 

She walked out the door and told me to go to room 341, her friend Liz is there and also the person who hold the records that I'm looking. There are no grunts outside so the cops and city authorities can't detect the activity. Now I'm on own, luckily I haven't used the Ranger Key yet. Looks the coast is clear the 200s and hostages can escape and I'll have to knock on each door to let the hostages know that it's clear. I have to enter the next hallway for me to get to the 300s. When I entered the hallway, I heard a few Black Cross and now Buglars. Andria told me that is something else that she heard that is also blocking the signal but I can remember. 

It was way too quiet when I entered the hallway. There are very little grunts present and I have to wonder if they caught on that someone is interfering with their plans. The weird thing is there's no hostages other than the room that Liz and the administrator is in. I guess that it's almost time for use the Ranger Key that Marvelous lend me meaning that it a MetaRoid is approaching. I walked around the hallways until I found room 341. There's so much noise in that room that I heard 2 people weeping and machine noises. Ok, I have to figure another way around to get in there without being spotted. I'll have to see if there's a bathroom with air vent that leads to that room. I looked around, damn there's more grunts and just walked into the bathroom nearby the rooms 320-345. So I went to the men's room and while he was taking a piss I took the butt of the AK and knock him out and also took a few more ammo out of his belt and a key to something. 

I look up and there's a vent that I can open up and get to that room in the handicap stall. I'm a bit short but I did win a few track meet involving the high jump. I gotta time my jump... made it. I went towards the left and I'm that there's no pest. I heard weeping that means I'm getting close then a machine noises. I kept following the noise. That machine noise comes with a voice and it's revealing, "Soon Messiah will come back and with too many failures we need to finish this." 

As I continue on forward one of the Black Cross removed the tape on someone's mouth, "What does this have to do with us?" 

The machine responded, "Messiah needs a human vessel and both of you look normal looking to blend in."

The grunt removed a tape from another person's mouth: this time it's a female and demanded, "Who is Messiah?" 

"A digital God that will rule this world." said the machine. 

Speaking of Messiah, he was destroyed multiple time by the Go-Busters and then once by the ToQuGer. How is it possible that he can be revived? I pressed forward and then I found the air vent so I see what's going on. When I looked into there's a man who possibly have the info on Troy and there's girl in her late teens that must Liz also I see it's the SatelliteRoid: I'm guessing that thing is response for the signal block in the area and two Buglars and two Black Cross grunts. Liz wanted to scream but if she screams on she'll die. The SatelliteRoid and his grunts left the room... Now is my chance to rescue them. I opened the vent and Liz and that man she's with is an admin. 

I dropped down and I'm glad that I landed on the desk. Liz looked at me, she's glad the rescue arrived. I mouthed out, "Stay quiet."

I took both of the ropes off and she slipped an envelope in my pocket. She whispered, "This is what you're looking for, take that monster down."

I grind and whispered back, "I'm getting you and him out of here.

"She already escaped but she can't tell the cops." 

"Why?" 

"They'll think she's crazy also she's waiting for you." 

"Ok." 

So another set of people that I need to escort without getting caught. The hallways are clear so this should be easy. We walked into the hallway and I have to rush them out of here while we're running Liz told that is something going on in the admin office and they have some kind of machine that is opening a passage through this world. The admin office isn't far from where we were at. I kept running with them. A gunshot is fired, we were so close. SatelliteRoid, "The Destroyer is here and not helping our cause." 

"What are you talking about? I'm not The Destroyer, you're literally the third person that called me that." 

"Hand over the vessels, so can we revive Messiah." 

I signal Liz and the admin to leave but Liz told me that, "If this person is associated with Troy, I'm gonna be so pissed." She dashed to the front door. Andria, Liz and the admin successfully escaped: now I have to fight this asshole. I have to remain to fight as a civilian. My instincts told me not to use the Ranger Key yet. I fought off a few grunts with only gun I can get ammo I can easily reload. I shot off a few to the side, I dashed to the next corner hid grabbed a few hand guns and reloaded. They kept going so that means the portal is already open. Damn. 

When they kept going that Uber driver just walked in and fought a few more grunts. He found me told, "You're that person, I'm supposed to look over and I didn't know this world has so much trouble defending itself." 

"Who are you?" 

He took off his disguise and reveal who he is, "I'm Banba Sokichi, pleasure to you." I can't believe it. The leader of JAKQ is helping me out while still sporting his white suit, white top hat and rainbow ascot. "C'mon lets take care of this," he told me. 

We fought a few more until we almost reached the MetaRoid. I heard a laser shot this from out of nowhere. There's another MetaRoid with Stagbeetle horns and has a gold and silver but it's on our side and in front of me. It said, "I'm here get some Enetron and kick your ass." It's Beet J Stag and he appeared out of nowhere. 

"Why are you in front of me? Can you move," I asked, he moved to the left side of me. 

"Well it looks like one of the members of Go-Busters just arrived," Banba exposited. 

SatelliteRoid looks scared meaning it's time for us to morph. 

Banba throw a rose on one of the grunts then he transformed. 

Beet J Stag used his Morphin Blaster while on gun mode then took the visor piece out of the side then pulled the trigger then Morphin Blaster announced, "It's Morphin Time." He was almost fully morphed, he raised up the blaster to his face and to finish the morph by called out, "Let's morphin," then his transformation is completed. 

Now my transformation: I took out the mobriates and Ranger Key then I called out, "Gokai Change!" then the mobriates announced, "GoRanger!" I spinned around once and turned into AkaRanger. 

"Big One," Banba introduced himself. 

"StagBuster," Beet J Stag introduced himself. 

"AkaRanger," I introduced myself, It's weird that I'm actually part of this roll call. 

"Ready," I called then everyone said back in unison, "Go!" 

All three of us charge towards our enemies in this hallway. Big One used his Big Baton to one of the grunts and wiping out a few. StagBuster uses his DriveBlade and cut down a few more. I used the red bute in its whip mode and tossed a few of them out causing them get knocked out. SatelliteRoid was blasting all of us with it laser and sonic attacks. Dodging them was easy so we pushed that MetaRoid out of the building. Big One told that we can perform an special known as Super Sentai Storm. From out of nowhere I conveniently found a soccer ball. When I held it: it turn into a rainbow ball. So I tossed to Big One in the air then he kicked to StagBuster and then to me: Most of the grunts surrounding SatelliteRoid. There's only Satellite left I change the Red Bute and change it to rod mode. The DriveBlade announce, "Boost up for Buster." meaning StagBuster is performing charge slash. Big One called out, "Big One Finish" a charged baton attack. I called out AkaRanger's finishing attack called, "Red Spark" a long rod style charge attack thus SatelliteRoid is defeated with an explosion. 

Both J and I said in unison, "Shut down complete!" 

Beet J Stag just handed me two copies of the ranger keys which are RedBuster and StagBuster. Big One also handed me two copies of the ranger keys which are SpadeAce and Big One. Banba told that we should get out of here and J will take care of the rest and destroy the machine causing the problem. So we back to Raccoon River and when I thank Banba and he advised me, "There's an even bigger threat that invading this world, you need to become stronger and utilize the Ranger Keys and take Marvelous's advice seriously." I agreed and took his advice to heart. So when I got back to my car and found a MagiRed Ranger Key with a note tell me from Marvelous that said I should use this ranger key to get rid of the evidence that I was ever at DMACC. Changed clothes and went to the bike trails but took the route to the woods so I can burn the evidence then toss it to the river. I did my transformation and used the MagiRed Ranger Key do a fire spell then kicked into the river before I spotted. I'm glad I took the USB drive before I burned the evidence. After leaving Raccoon River and I drove back home to take a look at the information that given to me 

* * *

I got home, went straight to my room, log back into my laptop, and put on the USB drive on my one of USB ports. A notice came up and I chose to open the folder thus revealing Troy's full name and it is: Troy Lee Austin. There's more there's a Des Moines Register article about what Emily mentioned during the party about the attempted murder of two girls that was hanging out with him at the time. He didn't get a jail sentence also the police report is also in this USB drive. He has a history of sociopathic and homicidal behavior and also countless amounts of sexual assault, battery, and attempted arson at the Waukee public library. There are numerous visits to rehab despite of the crimes. I'm guessing these report can't be found online. I guess that person who Liz was with is involved with exposing Troy and his family. The Austins are corrupted. I need to go to Imogen's work right now, she needs to picked up now. 

I drove to Adel, Imogen works at the Kelly's Italiano it's minutes away from Adel-DeSoto Melbourne High School. I'm glad that her shift is almost over. I need to get there before Troy does. Once I'm near the location a Crack open up and it was Troy getting ready to transform against me and he yelled out, "Henshin!" then transformed. I hit the breaks, place the car on park and use the mobriates the Ranger Key that I'll use is: MagiRed and the mobriates announced, "MagiRanger!" put car on park. Got out of the car and put the MagiStick on it's sword mode. Imogen was literally 10ft away from the battle. Weird how empty the streets are. My girlfriend actual seen me transform, She looks like she's freaking out a bit but she's knows now that she's gonna be alright. 

Troy while pointing his rapier at me, "I knew you'd survive that." 

"Why are you stalking my girlfriend!?" 

"Her body looks good on me while her I take out her beating heart is my hand and skinning her alive would be such a treat. Place her in my freezer and drink her blood. Devouring her body like steak dinner." 

"Gii Magicka," A fire spell that MagiRed uses then charged at him and told Imogen, "Go to your car NOW!" She nodded and went to her car right away without hesitation. Heard her peeled off and knowing that she went straight home. 

Troy pushed me off then facepalmed and said, "I love killing these kind of women, the ones that always gets away." then he did a horizontal slash on me. I'm glad that MagiRed suit protected me. "A person like you is weak, always going after someone who isn't worth protecting." 

I countered with a underhanded vertical slash aggressively. I got him, I blocked his vertical slash then when I was about to dodge roll he got me off guard and grabbed my sword and threw as far as he can. He can tell I'm anger then I heard driver announce, "Lemon Squash!" His rapier is glowing yellow and charging to perform his finishing attack. "Dammit," I told myself as he noticed that I'm still weak and can't fight back. 

I heard a gun shot from a few feet away and it interfered with Troy's finishing attack. Marvelous appeared this time he showed up as GokaiRed. "Alan, you know this guy is crazy right?" then he took out the NinjaRed Ranger Key and used the smoke screen technique. Then we got away this time, I can demorph without being in danger and Marvelous also demorphed. He drove my car again and took me back home. 

He told me, "Alan there's more to you than meets the eye." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You'll know in due time but I need to train you." 

"Is it cause I can't beat Troy?" 

"No. You still need to realize your full potential. You need to be trained." 

"When are you training me?" 

"Tomorrow, we'll meet up at McDonalds for breakfast." 

"OK?" and asked a random question, "So how's the chicken curry?" 

"It's amazing but I like breakfast menu here," and followed up," Remember tomorrow McDonalds 9am."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

For all the people who read my fan fiction thank you. Chapter 3 was to be released last month, I'm sorry that it took a bit to finish. I still have a lot of stuff going on in real life. I spent a lot of my time at the gym and preparing to an MMA fight next year. My apologize and for those who subscribed and favored my fanfiction a big thank you. If you have any questions, comments or want to review you feel free to do so.

Summary  
After the party escape from Troy, Marvelous told Alan that he needs to discover his true and also unlocking the grand power. Alan training involving not only using the Ranger Keys but also the GokaiSaber and the GokaiGun. Marvelous will also explain a little more about the Rider and Sentai worlds and who their (Gokaiger) vision of "Narutaki" is and claiming that someone is drawing the worlds in one again.

Chapter 3: Captain Marvelous

"You know you can unlock your true power without his help," the bishop's daughter told me.

I'm back at the church again and my head is on her lap. She continues to smile and always happy to see me. Being stuck at this church, I guess I understand. Does she want me to set her free? Questioning it would make her lose her trust for me; Instead of asking the questions over and over I took a different approach.

"How long have you been here?"

"A while."

"What was your childhood like?"

"I have a nostalgia from the late 90's and I remember when *NSYNC was thing."

Not enough clues but if I ask, "Do you know which high school I go to?"

The dream suddenly ends...  
I woke up from a news from CNN report that was about auto play on Youtube. The report was Vaglass MegaZord type Gamma was going against Great Go-Buster. Anchorman thought it was hoax but they have field reporter and a cameraman with them. Meaning the other Sentai teams are ready to eliminate the threat of Messiah coming back or entering this world. Luckily there were no casulties during the mech battle due a city wide evacution. Just so you know battle took place in another state, it's in New Jersey even Fox News, Alex Jones, & other conservative media caught on with this event as well as I seen on the recommended side bar. When I opened snapchat there more stories about it. PewdiePie, Philip DeFranco & Keemstar snapchat stories also giving there opinion about this particle news and spread like wildfire.  
I checked the time it's 8:15am I need to put on my gym clothes and meet Marvelous at McDonald's soon. I didn't eat breakfast so I can eat a mcgriddle with my idol. I texted my girlfriend to ask if she's ok. She told me that's fine and she asked me, "So are you a super hero now?"

I responded, "Not a good one."

"You still saved me from him."

"Facetime me, I miss you."

Then the ringtone for facetime happened. "I decided to ditch school today."

"I have to go training in 10 minutes, I training with my idol toady."

"Idol?"

"Yeah, his name is Captain Marvelous."

"That is so a super hero name."

"I know."

"Are you ok?"

"I just safe at home at right now. That person sickens me."

"Yeah, I don't know why he went after you."

"Did something happened between you two."

"He called The Destroyer and attacked me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he is just fucked up I guess."

"I did a little bit of research on him."

"What did you find?"

"Just an article when attempted to murder two girls while he was young."

"I found that article but I didn't have a chance to read all of it."

"To sum it up it was at a sleepover and he was invited over cause he alcohol and then after a few drinks two girls and himself were arguing not only that he took his father's gun with him threaten them with the safety on at first. While girls saw the gun one of the girls wanted to wake up her parents cause he was planning on robbing them. That person then took the safety off and continues to threaten them but when they had a chance to escape he got into his car and waited for the girls be behind his car then backed up hard. After when that happened the parents saw that when he ran them over but he confronted one of the parents and made a story to save his ass. When both of the girls were brought over the hospital. They told the police what happened and made the news paper but the family has pretty good lawyer and no charges had been made."

"It was concluded as misunderstanding."

"Exactly."

I looked at the time and told that I have to go to soon but before I hung up then she said, "I'll send you something for good luck. Think of me while you're away." she blows me kiss through the screen and she added, "here's a preview." She just panned her phone down lifting up her shirt and bra flashed her boobs, "I miss you." Then hung up. I left with a smile on my face.

I have a ten minute drive to mcdonald's I gotta amp myself up by listening to a classic hip hop but my most favorite classic is Good Vibrations by Marky Mark and Funky Bunch. The one where he wants to meet me at is near Jordan Creek. So I park in the front of the McDonald's combined with a gas station. He was already waiting at the line waiting to order. I heard him say, "I'll have a pancake platter... a sausage, egg, and cheese McGriddle... a bacon, egg, and cheese McGriddle and finally 2 chocolate milks."  
"That will be $12.85," said the cashier.

I saw him hand her 20 dollars from out of his awesome red jacket. The cashier can't stop drooling over him. I wished that I have that kind of effect on women but luckily I have a girlfriend that is worth protecting despite of what everyone at school thinks of her and crazed psycho stalking her. After all she witnessed me transformed and that continues to motivate me to become stronger. Look like it's my turn.

"May I take your order."

"I'll have a bacon, egg, and cheese McGriddle also a sausage, egg, and cheese McGriddle, an apple and 2 chocolate milks. That will be to go as well."

"Alright your total is $8.48."

I handed a five and four ones. She handed my receipt and I just wait alongside Marvelous. He told me, "Good job on your mission despite you failed on some parts."

"I know."

"Relax, I'm here to turn you into a total badass."

"So why meet here and how did you get here?"

"This has awesome services and I used one of the Ranger Keys."

His order was called and he told me, "We'll sit at that booth. We'll talk some more."

Our order just got called and we sat at that booth away from the prying ears. Marvelous explained a few important things about why he is here, "My crew and myself were traveling back to home to a small colony nearby the Zangyack's planet. When we were about to land the universe itself was pull away then we got separate hear on this earth. Once I noticed another version of Narutaki just showed up to me..."

"Another Narutaki?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but that Narutaki that you've encountered is different from the one that Tsusaka and I familiar. So this Narutaki is familiar with us, the Gokaigers, he showed a picture of you and was told to assassinate you."

"What would get in return?"

"A way back home, it feels like we're depicted as fiction here meaning that we weren't welcome here. But when I found you at Nobbies that one day I was so close to killing you and I realized I couldn't do."

"You had been given orders to kill me. Why?"

"Narutaki believes that you're related one of the riders and your family aren't denizens of this world."

"I'm born in this world. How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," he continued, "He told me that you're the reason why both the riders and sentais are gathering in this universe."

"So I'm a threat to him or this world itself?"

"I don't know. He didn't explain."

"What?"

So when we got done eating. We got into my car and told me where to go. I drove all the Des Moines River in Van Meter. He wanted me to park where Oscar and I first met when I invited to a birthday party when we were in eighth grade. He handed me the BoukenRed Ranger Key. I'm guessing he's guiding me while he used the HurricaneRed Ranger Key. Still guiding and to my surprise he lead me to the place where the GokaiGalleon was hidden. We went inside and Hakase greeted both of us. I finally get to see the rest of the GokaiGalleon wasn't seen in the show. They have a trainning center, a pool, armory, giant freezer, and each of them have indivual bedrooms color coded along with 7 guest rooms.

"Here," Marvelous handed me the GokaiGun and pointed me to the trainning room. He followed and pointed at the target. He told me, "Shoot the bullseye." I pulled the trigger then I missed. "Do it again." I pulled the trigger again. It missed again. "I need you to keep practicing. Don't worry about the reloading, GokaiGun reloads itself." He left the room. I have to keep practicing. My phone vibrarated and Imogen kept her promise to motivate me. So I continue to practice with the thought of saving her.

I had to pause for a bit and made my way to the living room/dinning area. I got there, Marvelous and team showed up with lots of food from Jetro's with their wings & Famous Dave's with their ribs. I'm finally introdued to the rest of the team. Luka Milfy aka GokaiYellow, Joe Gibken aka GokaiBlue, Ahim de Famille aka GokaiPink & Gai Ikari aka GokaiSilver were suprised that I've been practicing for nearly four to five hours. Luka pointed out that my persistence and drive is similar to Marvelous's and she also said, "I know that you don't think you're a hero but protecting something that is important to you is what made you similar Marvelous."

"You just need to add more confidence in yourself then you'll hit the target," Joe chimed in while I was dipping my wings in ranch.

"Learning to accept your responsibility and those times that you lose, you're still standing," Ahim added while she gracefully ate some ribs with some hot sauce.

"Your knowledge of Super Sentai will help you through this," Gai said while double fisting some wings.

"So you guys have been watching me too and that kill order?" I asked.

"That kill order was just joke," Joe said with a smile.

"Marvelous must've got you scared did he?" Luka told me while she giggled.

"We don't know how we could convice you to come with him," Ahim told me.

"I didn't know Marvelous have a sense of humor," I replied while I took a drink of root beer that Hakase made and it's delish. I finally asked a serious question, "Do you know who "Narutaki" is?"

Hakase was the first to respond, "He's not the "Narutaki" that we're familar with."

I asked, "Who is he then?"

Marvelous have a concern look on his face. Luka looked at Marvelous said to him, "You didn't tell him."

He was withholding something but Gai spitted it, "That "Narutaki" is anomaly that isn't connected with the Rider Worlds but our theory was he was manifestation from both Zangyack and Shocker."

"We still don't know what he is. It's just a theory right now," Luka said.

Marvelous gave me that look on his face that he knew something about me and he asked something about my family, "What does your mother do for a living?"

"She's a nurse at UnityPoint," I answered.

"Father?"

"An owner of a construction company."

"Speaking of my parents, I didn't tell them where I was going."

Ahim responded, "We already took care of that."

"Is ok if I have the leftovers since a few nights with you guys?" I asked.

"Sure," Luka responded.

After dinner I went outside, took out a blunt and smoked it. I took out my phone and looked at the picture of Imogen and myself on our first date last year then Luka went outside and asked me about Imogen, "That's picture that person that you really care for?"

"Yeah."

Then she told everything that had happened about the siblings that she was protect before meeting Marvelous and how Zangyack took over the planet that she was residing in. She noticed that I was going through the same thing she went through. She told me that after they got The Greatest Treasure in the Universe that she has learned from her experiences and she said this, "You're wiling to sacrifice yourself to protect something that's truly important. Keep fighting for what it's worth."

As high I was, she asked me about Emily, "There was girl that you met last week tell me is there something special about her too?" then she stopped and told me, "Nevermind." She walked back inside knowing she also aware of something about me too. Did Marvelous told her about the Frat party? I went back inside, ate a few wings, a few ribs and went to sleep.

The next morning Ahim and Hakase woke me up and told me it's breakfast time. They didn't realized that I'm naked under the sheets so I'll told them that I'll meet up with them. I got dressed and made my way to the living room/ dinning room, let's just call this the command room. Hakase and Gai cooked some awesome poached eggs, waffles, and breakfast sausages. Marvelous spoke to the us and gave Ahim and Hakase my training assignment. It looks since their series ended they are way more organized than usual. Probably because another version Zangyack is about to invade.

Ahim, Hakase, and myself went back to the trainning room. Hakase showed another room, it's a simulation room. Hakase went to the control panel and showed the Zangyack's main grunts: Gourmin and Zgourmin. It showed their previous battles against them. Hakase pointed out that after when Luka and Joe trains then it will Gai and final test will with Marvelous. I guess I have to learn the run and shoot ambush method also I have learn to take cover. Hakase and Ahim transformed: two giant X's (color coded both green and pink respectively) appeared and there suit appeared then V (also color coded) appeared on their face formed the helmet and the small x appeared on their helmet making the Gokaiger emblem. Ahim told me transformed and tossed the BoukenRed Rannger Key that I used yesterday and Ahim told, "Don't switch it blade mode perfect your aim." They fought and I continously learn just by watching both of them. Did I just dodge roll and shot a Gourmin. I kept hitting bullseyes on the large amount of grunts. I'm learning how to dodge and learning to take cover. Timing is of the essence, I have to learn how to make a perfect hit. Got another one. Moved to another spot then Hakase tossed me his GokaiGun then I have to learn how to dual wield. After an hour of trainning I manage to master not only side arm for BoukenRed also I know how to dual wield with the GokaiGun.

"Good job Alan, it's time to take on one of Zgourmin," Hakase praised and instructed me.  
I charged toward the Sugourmin while that thing continues to blast me with a bunch of lazers. I learned to dodge it's every move and take shots whenever it has an opening. Hakase told me to finish it off. So I used the both Surviblade and the GokaiGun to finish off the Sugourmin. There's one more Sugourmin: Ahim, Hakase, and Myself put the Ranger Key into our GokaiGun. GokaiGun screamed out, "Final Waaave!" thus defeating the last Sugourmin and it explode after being defeated. "You did amazing Alan," Ahim praised me and then continued, "You'll learn how to use the GokaiSabre with Luka and Joe next. For now lets eat, I bet your hungry." I just nod my head went back to the guest room to shower and changed.  
Hakase called me to report to the command room. When I went to the command room, while wearing my pajamas to my surprise they brought Imogen over. I hugged her and told her, "I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm joining you and the Gokaigers for dinner," She said to me with excitement.

"Cool," I responded.

"There's something I want to ask you but do you know what's going on in a couple of weeks?" She asked with a glowing stare in her eyes.

"No, not really."

"You'll find out soon enough."

Joe, Gai, and Hakase went to the kitchen took out what they prepared. Marvelous then told us, "Are you two going to stare at each other all or are you going to eat?"

Gai must've done his research and knew that I like pork and watched a Ricky Blais's Superbowl Pigskin Burger with the Sklar Brothers. Damn, it looks and taste amazing while they made my girlfriend a killer, Meatball Burger from the same youtube channel. The crew smiled at us. Imogen pointed that parents are ok. Troy is laying low since the incident in Adel happened. She explained that things are getting weird at school that there are more safety drill be practiced and announced. The DMACC incident is getting all the admins also the governors, both Terry Branstad and Kim Reynolds, announced a search for Troy. She said that there's reward for his arrest. She also updated me about the city preparing for kaiju attack. She pointed out something important about the upcoming couple of weeks, "Since you're an underclass man and always training; you forgot that prom is a thing?"  
"Are you asking me to prom?"

"That's when the Luka found my number through your phone. You were really worried about me. So after a few conservations while you're in training, I talked her into getting things set up for prom. I remember that time when we were so baked that you started watching videos from the Tasted channel. She told that Gai, Hakase, and Joe are good cooks. That's how this all happened, in other words yes, I'm asking you to prom."

"Why?"

"You're my boyfriend that's why."

I kissed her and told her, "That's my answer." She hugged me and showed very same lovely glow in her brown eyes. The Gokaiger crew clapped and Marvelous is very happy to that there are people who are willing protect this universe. Joe then brought out the dessert that he made which a strawberry crepes. Hakase just made lettuce wedge with croutons and bleu cheese. My girlfriend did a good job but I guess they used a Jetman ranger key that's how brought her here.

Marvelous then said, "Remember Alan training you will help everyone that's in danger and Zanyack still hasn't sent their first wave yet."

"I understand. I knew you dealt with them before."

"Once you have your little time with your girlfriend. I need you to hold her close tonight. Something Troy told you the moment I arrived concerns me." He whispered to me.

Imogen smiled at me. After we got done eating we got a tour from Gai and showing more of the GokaiGalleon. The last of the tour was look out tower and left us alone, went to the main floor. I guessed he knew we wanted privacy under the starry night. We kissed under the bright full moon. We smiled at each other. She knew that I'm evolving to become stronger and smarter. There are tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" I asked.  
"I miss you so much and it's only been a day." I love how she would stay clinged onto me like that. She continued, "I'm worried about you and the dangerous situation that the whole entire world is slowly getting invaded by unknown entities."

I replied with assurance, "You shouldn't worry about me." then gave her more hope, "Not matter what happens I'm here for you that's why my strength will our enemies cry." Did I quote Kintaros, god I'm so lame. She still kissed me and doesn't realy care where the quote after she giggled a little bit.

"I will build you up," Did she quote 50 Cent. It doesn't matter we need to enjoy this moment together. She then turned, looked at the moon and I hugged her from behind. Imogen continued, "I knew you can happy. You're a happy go lucky guy and there are times I believed that I don't deserve you."

Her tears felt like she knew that something bound to happen between us. I felt that she tearing apart from the inside. Should I just ask her? She's always happy to spend time with me. She took a raw cone filled with Blue Berry Kush and we smoked all night till we're so high to go to the guest room and have awesome oral sex. I hope we don't get kicked out of the galleon. Luckily we didn't: the crew are hard sleepers.

I woke up cuddling with Imogen. This is the first time in awhile we actually stayed together for the night. I smelled bacon, eggs and hashbrowns being cooked. There's alot. There was a sudden knock the door, It was Luka telling me get ready. It's training day with Luka and Joe for the GokaiSabre. She'll give me further instructions when I meet her outside, first breakfast. Imogen woke and yawned, she just looked at me with that smile on her face. She enjoyed it so much. She continued to stare at while I kissed her on her forehead and got dressed. Both her and I went to the elevator to the command room. She too also got dressed and excited to try the food on the upper floor.

She held my hand when we're on our way to the elevator. Imogen enjoyed every moment of it. We approached the elevator and then Imogen told me that there's something more about Troy, she pointed out that when I fought him that time Kaito showed and handed a letter about training with him next. She told me that Kaito is the one that helped with situation that I'm gonna gone for a few days. Kaito helped my parents and girlfriend stayed out of danger. She handed me the Rose Lockseed and knowing that I'll be gone even longer. We got to the table and just ate. Marvelous then said that Imogen will have to soon so I can finish my training. I escorted Imogen and there was boat waiting for her.

My training with Luka and Joe began: There's no training room this time. The purpose of the training to learn how to swing the GokaiSabre. They handed me another Ranger Key, I used before which is MagiRed. Dual weilding is also part of the lesson. Our training began. Joe and Luka transformed into GokaiBlue and GokaiYellow respectively. I tranformed into MagiRed with red spell seal came down to complete the transformation. Joe and Luka ambushed me. I have the MagiStick into sword mode. My game plan is to get one of the GokaiSabre from either one of the two. They continued with to swing their swords horizontally. I kept my guard up. Realizing that I'm already familiar with their style. They want this trainging to be short. They are very aggressive. Dammit, I need to make this work. Joe screamed while he continue to strike at me, "Keep your guard up!" They kept on striking. An opening when Joe about to strike me. I switched to an under hand strike and disarmed him. I grabbed his sword Joe smiled knowing that's what I had to do to defeat Troy.

I picked up his sword used it against him. He was impressed by how I spotted his attack pattern. So I continue to dual wield with the GokaiSabre and the MagiStick Sword. Luka used the grappling hook and using it as a whip with a sword at the end. I called out a spell to disable her from using it. I put the ranger key in GokaiSabre and it announced, "Final Waaave!" Joe and Luka did the same thus ending our training with a draw. Luka praised me and knowing that I noticed most of their attack pattern. Joe just smiled and told me, "You'll know how to handle a sword, you'll know how to handle your battles regardless of the outcome."

"Thank you Joe."

"Your training is almost over just sleep well tonight you're going to need it."  
I ate the leftovers from the events earlier today. I used the MagiRed ranger key to get my stash from my room for it to magically appear so I can roll a blunt with a pack swisher sweets mango. I kinda knew how to roll a blunt, I'm still a beginner though. Did I just accidentally discovered a secondary function of the ranger? This blunt is worth the victory. I went outside and smoked. While I smoked I opened up Twitter I got two new followers: BurningDragonTrent and ALilBitofMagic. I'm glad that Trent followed me on Twitter but who is ALilBitofMagic when I opened the profile it's set on private meaning I had to follow this person back. I went back to the guest room and went to sleep. The church girl whispered to me, "You're getting closer."

-  
I woke up and realized that girl kept appearing and she want me to become even stronger. Could she also be my drive to push my limits. Probably she wants Marvelous and his push me. She said that I can become stronger without their help feels like reverse psyhology. When Imogen handed me the Rose Lockseed that Kaito is my next trainer after Marvelous. Who had guided me this far? I have to become stronger and smarter.  
It is the second to last day of trainning. I'm so pumped to train by Gai. I guessed that today is all about the bo staves and spears. The door knocked and Gai just left me a RyuuRanger Ranger Key and I still have the BoukenRed Ranger Key in my pocket which means I'm learning more than mid range weapons and I have learn when to switch styles as well. He also left a note that said:

 _Meet me at the top of the Gokai Machine launcher, that's where we'll today. By the way the crew is gone and investigating the situation around the county to get more information of what's really going. After when we're done I'll cook you something really good. As a Super Sentai fan I expect you surpass me._

 _I'll be waiting,_  
 _Ikari Gai_

A fanboy training a fanboy. Super Sentai trivia isn't part curriculum. I wonder how much homework that I have left to do when I get from this. Anyway I need to meet up with him. Just to be prepared I use the MagiRed ranger to go to my room and return my stash and get the Ranger Key copies at home before my parents sees me. I opened the portal got the RedBuster, Spade Ace, & Big One Ranger Keys. He probably going use his Gold Mode, I have to be prepared. To bad I wouldn't have access to special function when I'm morphed.

I went back to the Galleon. He's expected me surpass him. I'll do whatever it takes they took so much time to get my girlfriend visit me with the info that Marvelous given to his team. They're aware of my motivation. I have to prove myself. I walked outside and Gai was waiting. He asked me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head then we called out, "Gokai Change!" He chose his default GokaiSilver and I chose RyuuRanger. Him and both choose our pole arms. Gai with his GokaiSpear and mine, I chose the DairenRod. We clashed he continued to strike at me fiercely. "Come on!" I guarded til I found an opening. I spotted an opportunity then I heard him called out, "Gokai Change!" then he change to Zyuoh The World and I changed the DairenRod to the Double Dragon Swords. While he had Zyuoh the Rod on it default fishing rod. I stepped back and all I do is just strike while he's trying to disarm me. I've decided to use the RedBuster Ranger Key. I called out, "Gokai Change!" I did a few speed strikes on him staggered in the air and I heard called out, "Instincts Awaken." He change into Zyuoh the World's wolf form while he's up in the air he shot shot me and I felt it stopped me. I took out Ichigan Buster while I'm on the ground and also took a few shots. "I wasn't expecting that," He told me. He went back to his default and used the Gold Anchor Key to change to GokaiSilver Gold Mode. Looks like he's ready to finish me off. With my quick thinking that there's a reason why I've been using the BoukenRed Ranger Key so I used it. "Gokai Change," I called out. He put the GokaiSilver Ranger Key on the GokaiSpear while it's on anchor mode. "Gokai Legend Dream." While almost of the sixth ranger manifested. I'm ready to take the damage with the Accel Tector already being equiped. When he used up that his attack. I maybe injured but I have enough strength left to get the Dual Crusher and put it's the Mixer Head to just put prevent him moving. "You're almost there." I turned the Mixer Head for the Drill Head. Gai is still in his Gold Mode meaning that he's ready to take the damage. I called out, "Combination Crush." Thus ending our trainning with both of us powering down.

"I think we went a little bit of out hand," I told him.

"Relax, I need to push your limits," Gai replied. "You might think I'm tough wait till Marvelous trains you."

"Should I be scared?"

"Maybe," and then mentioned, "I'll make you something that you really like. As promised."

I wonder what is he made for me. I follwed him back to the Galleon, he made white rice and orange chicken. He asked, "Did you learn anything from what I'm trying to teach you?"

I told him about my quick thinking, staggering, and immobilizing will give my enemies very little adventage. What he didn't teach that I learned from using the RedBuster Ranger Key that I slowed down time but I used it before I changed into BoukenRed with the Accel Tector. My reaction is has increased. I gotta figure the second of the Ranger Keys before aquiring the Grand Power. Damn his orange chicken is amazing. "You're almost done, Marvelous dealt with Basco and I bet you have someone who betrayed you and who thought was your friend."

I told him about my "friend" who I helped with getting answers on the test but all when he screwed me over all I could do is just give him the wrong answers. Of course you already know who I'm talking about it. He told that he may be return and want revenge. He also gave details about how his only friends are his Sentai teams and often he does visit his friends in America and Japan whenever he goes back to Earth. So i spent my time in the trainning room learning to utilize every ranger key that has been given to me and also the ones that the team allows me to use. I spent trainning till night fall and make a good use of the Ranger Key to go to my room and smoke some more weed. I'm ready for my final test with Marvelous. Fell asleep and the church girl appeared and whispered, "You can do this. You're getting closer."

-

I woke up the next morning before my phone alarm went off knowing that Marvelous was waiting for me. I got a text from Gai and told me where to meet Marvelous. It looks like the final test is on the sand bars. I grabbed my ranger keys and ate breakfast which I haven't done in a while. I feel more energized to take this final test. I have to take everything that I've learn to show him.  
I made it to the sand bar and he asked me, "Are you ready?"

We both called out, "Gokai Change!" He chose his default GokaiRed and I chose BoukenRed. We were about to charge at each other then few blast interrupted our trainning. A Zangyack ship appeared above us. 100 Gourmins, 15 Sugourmins, and the Action Commander, Bowser, dropped down from the ship. Bowser recalled, "Remember me?"

"So you got revived," Marvelous stated.

"This is a new world, "Bowser replied then asked, "You're trainning a hero. Don't make me laugh."

"Marvelous, lets bring this asshole down," I told him.

He nodded and we said the Gokaiger's signature battle cry, "Lets make it showy!" I used that catchphrase before working out. The other team members defended the Galleon. Marvelous and I are now fighting along side each other. I used the Surviblade on it's gun mode and the BoukenBo to take down the few Gourmins, Marvelous also took down a few. I told him to pass me the GokaiGun and I put the scope on the SurviBlade then performed the finish attacks for both weapons. I tossed back the GokaiGun to Marvelous and just relied on BoukenBo to take out the rest and so down to 25 Gourmins and only 2 Sugourmin. I decided to change to Spade Ace for only a little bit till all the gourmins are gone. All that's left three enemies left. Marvelous killed one Zgourmin and Bowser and the last Sugourmin they decided to flee. the Sugourmin turned into a motorcycle then we have to change and I used the MagiRed Ranger Key to open a portal to my car. Marvelous is driving again. He wants me use the Gobuster Ranger Key. It looks like we're on chase to rid of this action commander.

The Zangyack ship is now chasing us. He wants me to use the Ichigan Buster to take out the action commander. It took a bit to aim while Marvelous is driving and the Zangyack ship is also blasting us. There isn't a lot of cars coming around the area. I told Marvelous not to enter the interstate. We will do what it takes to keep civilians out of this. "Remember focus on the target," he told me.

I charged the Ichigan Buster and the Ichigan Buster announced, "It's time for Buster!" Bowser and Zgourmin exploded then the next problem is the Zangyack ship it continued to chase us. Marvelous dodged the blast and handed me the GokaiGun with a Red Racer Ranger Key. I used the Ranger Key and GokaiGun to do the finishing attack. The ship ended up crashing in the Des Moines River but before the crash one of the blast hit one of my tires after that I used the Red Racer Ranger Key place it in my ignition. My car sped up and then we ended up at ditch. We didn't want the cops involved so he suggested that I should use a towing services. I took out my phone and found a service near Adel called Alger's Towing and Repair. So I called it and I gave my information including insurance. He told that he will there in half an hour. Marvelous also told that he'll pay for the repairs. Looks like they have sell one of Luka's rings to get money and he told he'll add something for prom. "Good job by the way," he told me and followed up with, "You learned alot from us in a course a few days but you still haven't unlocked your true potential and your grand power... maybe there's another person out there that can help you."

I nodded my head then I texted my parents, friends and Imogen telling them that I'll be home tonight. When we're waiting Bowser made he was towards us and with only a few minor injuries. Looks like we have a real battle this time. "Gokai Change!" we both called out. I used the Big One Ranger Key and Marvelous used his default form. We charged at him with only 15 minutes left before the tow guy before the tow guy gets here. I heard helicopter, news helicopter, I believed. It was being broadcasted live. With way too explosions the local news isn't going to see our face. Bowser continued to blast us. We charged. "Lets end this!" I yelled at Bowser. We just perform our finishing moves mine with the Big One Finish and Marvelous with Gokai Slash Final Wave. Bowser exploded. The tow guy arrived. He saw both Marvelous and I demorphed even the news helicopter couldn't see our faces. "So you guys need my help," he asked. The news helicopter already got what they wanted and left.  
So my car got towed and we both rode him till we get to his shop. The tow guy introduced himself as JC. Marvelous and JC were having conversation about the price of the repairs and Marvelous gave him a wad of cash. The last thing I heard is, "I'll keep this between us."  
"I'll be headed back to the Galleon. Everything's already paid off," He also told me, "The ranger keys that you can keep them and I'll give this as well." He handed me a GaoRed, AkaRanger, Red Hawk and FiveRed Ranger Keys.

"How am I getting home?"

"I don't know."

Marvelous left using HurricaneRed Ranger Key, proceeded his way to the galleon. Before JC started his repairs and I asked him, "Is ok if I get things from the glove box." I got the Rose Lockseed and I went outside, press the button to unlock the lockseed. The motorcycle is called the Rose Attacker, I believe... Before I left JC gave me the receipt and told me that the pick time will on the following day. I told that I'll pick it up after school. Looks like this no gas meter on this bike. I hope that I don't die while riding this. I rode down the interstate on I-135 west and took the Jordan Creek exit so I don't have to stay in the interstate for way too long. I got home it was took me till 9pm. I didn't go inside the house I just straight to my backyard and have the Rose Attacker returned back at it's lockseed form. A crack just opened. Kaito is awaiting my arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

I know that this long overdue and I tried to release this chapter last year but alot of things happened cause I have a life outside of my fan fiction also I promote this as well irl. This chapter took longer to release because of two things real life and formatting my story so it will have some kind of flow. With events irl affected the release of this chapter.

Real Life: I've spent time playing Final Fantasy XIII and finished it and start Final Fantasy XIII-2 because I'm creating another character for future installments that character will similar to Lightning's fighting style. Spending time at the gym training for MMA but some people interfered with my summer plan thus delayed my training. My car also had issues as well and that was painful 3 weeks to get it fixed. Those people that interfered with my plans forced me to train harder and now that it's new year and I have to redo everything from last year, my goals weren't achieved because of those people. My best friends and family are always there for me. I can go on but this will take forever to explain what happened.

Story Problems: I had problems with the flow of the story so I started doing an outline for this chapter and going on forward. This chapter is important cause it's kinda bit of tribute my favorite one of the main characters of Kamen Rider Gaim: Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron. I also have to find a way introduce the other main character. If read through the chapters that characters that Alan met that important later on. Now that I'm outlining chapter 5. Please feel free to leave a review or criticism. I don't mind the criticism. So please follow and share this.

Happy Reading

Summary

While Alan's car at the JC's shop in Adel. He acquired the Rose Attacker from Imogen after the promposal with the Gokaigers, battled an army of Zangyack grunts and an Action Commander. When he arrived home a crack opened up in his backyard. Alan knew that Kaito is waiting for him but whatever happens next is still a mystery...

Chapter 4: Kaito Kumon

I looked at the Crack it's a zipper that varies in size the one I'm looking is around 5'-12'. I entered it and I forgot to eat before I went on my way home. I have taken that exit to where that Casey's is at; luckily I didn't smoke. Why is my stomach growling?

I didn't realized how large the Helheim Forest is. I kept walking until I find the tomb of where the former Overlords used to reside, hoping I would find Kaito there. The Helheim Fruit look so delicious. Temptation shouldn't get the best of me and I already know what happens after I eat the fruit. Did I forget to bring the Sengoku Driver? I'm already further away from the crack and I can still use the Rose Attacker to back or used the MagiRed Ranger but I'm more interested in receiving training from Kaito.

I kept remember the things that Kaito wants the forbidden fruit and if he had it he would make the world in his image. It's midnight in my world but in Helheim time is slow. The atmosphere and orbit is similar to earth but it much more bigger. Gravity feels weird and I feel really dizzy. I'm still hungry. There's a fruit, damn this is tempting. Oh fuck an is Inves going after me. I'm exhausted.

"Alan!" two familiar voices shouted it out.

Kaito jumps out in his default rider form: Banana Arms. I heard the Sengoku Driver announced,"Banana Squash!" Kaito performed his rider kick on the Inves that was about to ambush me. I fainted and then I'm with the Bishop's daughter again. She whispered in my ear, "You're cute and I miss you."

I looked up at her the shadow is almost gone. I see that her eyes are the same color as Emily's. I smiled at her. I'm happy when I'm around her. Too bad this is just a dream. She kissed my forehead and all I can do is smile. I'm unable to utter a word. I put my hand on her cheek and she smiled back at me. Before waking up she told me, "You're the one who's going save me and I'll inspired by you. You'll be my knight."

I woke in the tomb and there was campfire and Kaito brought food from my world. He was cooking chicken on a spit. "Finally you woke up," he greeted me.

"Helheim is weird," I told him.

"You forgot to bring your Sengoku Driver before entering the Crack," he reminded me.

"Shit."

He told me, "Eat, you're exhausted and you need to eat gain your strength back."

I ripped the chicken leg and as I was eating. Kaito didn't even take bite from the chicken that he bought me. I asked curiously, "Are you still an Overlord?"

"I can still open Cracks and I kinda have some control over the Inves in some areas in Helheim."

"How are you alive?"

"The Go-on Wings, Master Shafu, and Kouta worked together bring me back but this is only temporary. Kouta knew I'm meant to stay dead."

I'm glad to finally an explanation and he dropped this bombshell,"I know who helped get Troy to track your girlfriend."

Troy is tracking my girlfriend that's no surprise but what he revealed was. "Promise me you'll protect the people but the people who claimed that they are protecting are working with Zangyack and Ambassador Darkness."

The cops are tracking my girlfriend and relaying that information to Troy. He handed me the Banana Lockseed that he had used but I haven't proven myself to him yet why is handing this so early on. I asked, "Why?"

He opened a Crack, on the other side is my room. He just pointed to the direction of the Crack and told me, "We're training after school and don't forget your driver this time."

My out school suspension is over. I'm glad I got my homework caught up. It's an orange day when I came back to school tomorrow. I need to tell what happened earlier this week. I have to go back to school and I'm gonna have to use the Rose Attacker as my vehicle for me to get there. I'm ate nearly all the chicken so I'm going to smoke on the porch and go to sleep.

My alarm clock rang and it really loud not as my weed. When I woke up Imogen is already waiting me. Maybe my alarm wasn't ringing, it actually my phone. Imogen left me a text, "Alan, I can't wait to see you back on campus today." with a smiley face emoji.

I replied back, "I wanna put my hands on your hands, feel the heat from your skin, get in reckless in the starlight."

"You quoted The Wanted."

"Which song?"

"Lightning?"

"No."

"Chasing the Sun?"

"No..."

"Oh that music video where they kinda paid homage to the Beatles."

"You're getting closer..."

"I Found You."

She then told me that she can't till I get my car back from JC's shop and she informed me what Kaito had already told me. Imogen was curiously why I woke up nearly 10 minutes late. She'll meet me during the third passing time just to make out for bit. I jumped into the shower and got ready as quick as I can. Damn, I have a such sexy body. I dried myself off so quick and my mom made me toast, grabbed it and ate quickly. Mom asked, "Where's your car?"

I told her not to worry someone is car pulling with me. I rushed out the door with the Sengoku Driver, the Banana Lockseed, laptop bag, backpack, and the Rose Attacker Lockseed. I opened the Rose Attacker Lockseed and sped to school. I hope those WDMPD bastards aren't relaying info to Troy about what happened in Van Meter and in Adel.

I arrived on campus and my peers were looking me. You know one weird in those christian flicks where they think that I've changed in that crowd someone who doesn't go this school present here. That person is just wearing hoodie and left the crowd where that went. I have to second period Shakespeare. Sure I might be late but I love this class. It looks we're watching a movie today. Looks like my teacher handed us the assignment that we need to get done and we'll have a quiz on next about the movie adaptation of MacBeth and also read the fourth through sixth act. What's my teacher's name again... oh her name is Ms. Burrell.

It's 9:15am time for AP history 3rd period and I had to go office and had get a hall pass. When I entered the class room, gave my teacher the hall pass, she signed my planner and I sat by Oscar. Oscar told me, "You're late."

"A lot of things happened."

"I know, you didn't bring your car with you."

"Tell what happened last week and why you couldn't hang out with me."

"I'll tell you during lunch."

So I just did my assignments and answered more question about WWII. Just mundane things. I can't help but notice that there's person in a hoodie is followed to Imogen's locker and while we're making out the person showed a Rouze Card. It's an empty card there's no Undead captured. Why is this person showing me this. "What's wrong?" Imogen asked. I told her that it's nothing.

I whispered to her,"Does everyone in school know I'm a superhero?"

"I only told Oscar and his girlfriend. Are there rumors spreading cause I told he should keep it themselves."

"Well Marvelous never told me keep my identity a secret."

"You're fine then. Come on we only have two minutes before we go to class."

I made out with her some more. The bell for fourth period what's my other class that have track of. Oh yeah it's American Lit. We're started a new project about WWII and the teacher assigned us to read: Schindler's List. I spent the whole class wondering about the most recent events.

How did the rumors spread? Who is that person? Sure, I'm that popular guy in school; contrary to popular belief I'm not. I'm not even a committed athlete but I did two sports wrestling in my eight grade and I did football on the last school year. Is there something going on that I hadn't caught on yet. It's fifth period I got second lunch so I have free period since alternate to PE. Imogen and I went to lunch then sat with Oscar and his girlfriend. It's great that I'm kinda allowed to skip PE on opposite days. Oscar started to ask questions like: I heard you're a superhero is that true? You went to Ames and met Captain Marvelous is true? Did get training from the Gokaigers? Did you save the students in DMACC? He was anticipating for a bunch of yes answer but I told him that I kinda become a superhero and me meeting Captain Marvelous but I told that I can't answer any questions right now especially in detail of what happened in Ames and DMACC. I don't want the principal or any authority figure finding out of what's been happening while I was in out school suspension. My girlfriend and I being spied on so I have be careful with the information I give to Oscar. Tina then showed a screenshot of what the news helicopter I didn't see during my battle with Zangyack. Kamen Rider Glaive is watching the whole fight.

I asked, "You spotted that?"

"I had to watch the video so many times and that person who's cosplayed as a Kamen Rider is acting really strange."

I noticed that Kamen Rider Glaive fought a few Zangyack grunts and managed to seal an Undead at the same time. Meaning that there's more one battle that happened in Van Meter that day. I ate the whole entire meal on my tray. Oscar reacted by when he asked that when did I go on the Saiyan Diet. I told him that I'm not on special diet or anything I'm just hungry. He just smirks and just laughed. He must've toke before lunch. He's my best friend and bit of an ass sometimes but he often provided the good weed. One of the popular senior girls went up to me and asked for my snapchat. Even though my girlfriend is around Imogen is ok with it. She scanned my snapcode and went back to her table. She turned around and wink at me.

"I know you're popular not this popular," Tina stated and continued with, "Imogen, I have a feeling you need to hang on your superhero boyfriend. There's going to be a point where you two are gonna fight each other then break up because of this."

"What do you mean?" Imogen asked.

"Honey, someone might steal your boyfriend away from you." She replied then continued, "Our classmates look at us cause we're loser but the only person in our group that can stop bullying is your boyfriend cause he's only kid that the popular kids like and that's why we don't bullied. Try not to start to any drama but keep your man close."

"You have excellent observation skills," I interjected.

"Thank you, Alan or speaking of superheroes what is your superhero name?" She asked me out of curiously.

"I never even thought of it."

"Well you have the Gokaiger's powers to access the ranger keys but you don't have an original form for yourself."

I was thinking that I don't have an original form yet cause Marvelous just told me that I'm the Greatest Treasure in the Universe but I need to succeed to gain my grand power first. I believed that Marvelous hadn't given me a copy of his Ranger Key yet is because I haven't earned it yet. Probably when I proved myself to Kaito he'll probably going to give it to me. Only two more classes and this school day is over. Mondays still suck regardless. I have to make sure that I bring the Sengoku Driver before the Crack opens up again. So the lunch period is almost over and I'll have to get caught with the rest of the class. When I was about to get up and leave Imogen then kissed me and whispered to me, "You'll always be my hero." She smiled and had glow in her eyes that I like looking at.

It's almost sixth period and I still have another half an hour to spare. I'll have to check on the team and see if they're alright. What's Captain Marvelous's number? or I can just use the MagiRanger ranger key to go to the GokaiGalleon. When I was about to use it one of the hall monitors spotted me going out of the building and they stopped me. The hall monitor told me that I should stay inside or get detention for the whole week. I didn't take any risk so I waited after school. I used the wifi to get on Twitter.

I opened the app and I went to search my classmates then what I saw trending. it was #NewJerseyKaiju #Wendys and finally the one on top is #RiverExplosionIA and #DMACC. When I clicked on it there was a segment on NBC that was first one that saw. Matt Lauer was covering the segment with a panel one of them is an alien hunter/ conspiracy theorist, Neil deGrasse Tyson, and some pastor from St. Patrick's Cathedral. They debated about the chain of events that happened in Iowa most of the people couldn't figure it how approach this or even try to debate it. However the conspiracy theorist and the pastor started fear mongering. Neil just facepalmed and told them this is not how they should approach this issue. He said, "Sure there isn't scientific explanation of what's really on but from what I know this is bigger than all of us as human. There's monster attack in New Jersey and now there's more evidence of other lifeforms. Most of them are taking place in Iowa." the video ends and it promoted a link to the full debate on .

I went back on the feed page and tweeted, "People are acting strange around me." I put on my headphones and just watched silencedhippie and more rob dyke videos. Why Would You Put That on the Internet is best show about cringy post that leaves our head scratching. I can't wait till school is over. I got dm from Trent and he told me that he add me on snapchat. Once I added him and he send me a dm on snapchat about what happened last two weekends ago and Troy was immediately kicked out of the fraternity cause he got one of his fellow frat brothers busted. Trent told me that he stood up against him and fought. Too many things are going on at once. How did Trent fight Troy in the first place since Troy got superpowers. He warned me that Captain Marvelous told that Troy is still way too strong even though I'm novice, he wanted me to train with him during the weekends. So then I responded, "There's another person also training me."

Trent replied, "I'm aware of how training sessions work so once you're done with that teacher you go to me next."

I thanked him and the bell rang. It's sixth period Algebra III, I can't wait for this day to be over. I'm excited to see Kaito and train to use the Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds. This is just another mundane class but the teacher is cool though.

Finally my last class of the day which is Creative Writing II, still mundane and get out of school at 2:30pm. C'mon last bell. The bell rang and I walked to Imogen's locker then kissed her, head towards the exit, and use the Rose Attacker to get home. I raced my way home, hopefully that I don't get a speeding ticket. If I remember if I drive passed the speed limit I can go to Helheim but I don't have my Sengoku Driver so I have make it home before Kaito opens up the Crack in my backyard. I went on my bike and someone was chasing me on their motorcycle. That person has a cloak on in broad daylight. I've noticed that the police didn't try to pull us over cause we're going over the speed limit. That person is just chasing me and I don't know if this armed. I sped up a little and the person gave up and withdrew. What's that person's deal.

Once I get home, I went straight to my bedroom and got the Sengoku Driver. I exited towards the backyard and I'm glad that we don't have neighbors or else they would call to SWAT the Helheim Forest and there would a lot of casualties because of the Inves would eat them especially when the Inves evolves not mention entering their turf. The Crack is hidden in the trees in the backyard. I entered using the Rose Attacker this time I made to the Tomb of the Overlords. Kaito started by greeting with transforming in Baron's Lemon Energy Arms form and I dodged a few laser arrows from the Sonic Arrow. So I transformed into Baron's default form Banana Arms. The Bana Spear is little bit heavier than I thought. I lifted it up... finally.

Kaito charged at me. I'm always prepared for close quarters combat. Kaito kept swinging alternating between the lazer arrows and the blade swings. I can't use the finishing attack yet, he'd expect it. He yelled, "Come on Alan! Show me how strong you are!"

So I kept swinging and swinging then I need to get closer. I can't just simply charge towards him. This is the test of my patients. He summoned a few Inves to guard him. I waited for the opportunity to strike. I remembered an episode of when Kaito went to Helheim Forest for the first time. I tried using his fight style. I got closer and defeated one Inves then the other Inves continued to guard Kaito as he fired the lazer arrows at me. Kaito yelled, "You know how to use this." and followed with, ""Narutaki" said that you're a destroyer and that fuck boy Troy called you that same thing, NOW show your strength and prove me wrong!"

I got another one and Kaito stopped using his lazer arrows. He used his bladed bow to strike me while the Inves continued to guard him. This feels like boss fight; too bad is not turned based. There's two Inves and they were easily defeated. I heard the Genesis Driver announced, "Lemon energy squash!" Kaito used his finishing attack, he jumped ready to a Rider Kick so I had to cancel his finishing attack and I used mine, the Sengoku Driver announced, "Banana sparking!" I jumped then we both do a Rider Kick. We both demorphed after canceling out each others finishing attack. He helped me out and told me, "Good job." and then he brought something up, "Your girlfriend asked you to go to prom with her, so do you want to impress her?"

"Yeah, I know a little bit about hip hop dancing but I need improve my skills."

Kaito used his Overlord powers to open another Crack in the forest that lead to Zawame during the Beat Riders Arc. He pushed me into the Crack then I came back to 2014 in Japan. I saw Kaito, Zack, Peko and rest of Team Baron dancing on the Baron Stage. Did he send me in a different timeline or is this an alternate universe either way I have to improve my dance skills.

"Kaito, who is this guy?" Zack asked.

"I don't know," Kaito replied.

"I'm interested in learning how to dance," I told both Kaito and Zack.

"Well you came to the right place."

I was in Japan and they are spoke english. I'm so totally lost of what universe I'm in. So they teach the dance routine for Never Surrender which there signature routine. They taught me each step. I followed along but I couldn't get the steps right. Time works differently this universe since my phone showed that 5p in my world but in this universe it's lunch time like around 11:30a, hopefully we get lunch after practice. I hope we go to Charmant for dessert.

As I continued to miss the dance step. I felt really exhausted. Kaito told me that I should take a break. I sat down on the stair on stage right and Peko handed me coconut water. Peko then told me about the rivalry between Kaito and Kouta also that Yggdrasill made a new form of entertainment which is involves the lockseeds. He then told me that I should learn more than just dancing and he told me about how to summon Inves for the Inves Games and where to get more lockseeds, he mentioned Sid the Lockseed dealer. I texted Imogen and told that I'm not home right now and told her I'm in an alternate universe of Japan also told her that I'm taking her out to Eat Thai on Saturday night. I went back to practice with the team. With the amount of energy that coconut water, I'm glad that hydrated me, I've improve while watching team practice this dance routine so much. I've so used to the dance routine and then a Crack opened below me and I ended up at the Helheim, Kaito asked, "Are you satisfied?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"It's 6pm and Imogen stopped by."

"Is she worried?"

"A little I didn't want her to enter Helheim Forest cause of how dangerous it is."

"My parents?"

"I told them you're in the middle of training."

"Really?"

"Do you really think your parents are going to be happy that I pushed in another universe."

"Am I coming back to Zawame?"

"You still need improve and especially the way you fought me. Your strategy is weak."

"How did you get a Genesis Driver?"

"Den-O and his Denliner helped get the Yoko's driver once she got defeated before my final fight with Kouta."

"Did you regret that moment?"

"No."

And then he told me,"Your family is worried, you need to go home and you have school tomorrow."

I gave him the peace sign he created a Crack that lead to the tree nearby the porch. I hoped that parents don't yell for being late going home. So I went to my room and put my phone on my charger. I turned on my laptop and logged in. I got few e-mail notification and there from school. Most of e-mails are just news letters about a typical school things but there's an unmarked e-mail and it didn't go to the spam folder. I put on the spam and there was another send. I hope this doesn't come up as those darknet things. When I started delete them it keeps coming back. After the constant deleting I finally decided to open. It was email from Troy and there is picture of me being by the mysterious person in the hoodie on the caption it said, "That hound isn't going to defeat you, I will." He plans on doxing me. Who is that person that chased me? Is that person working for Troy? Who is that person? What do they want?

I got a text message from "Ryuki"

 _Troy is becoming stronger, He already gathered a lot of lockseeds that he is willing to use. There are other riders that have enter this world. I can't reveal myself to you yet but I'll help you whenever I can. A red knight is stalking both you and your girlfriends. I know what's really going on between you, Emily and Imogen. I know more about you than you'll ever know. This message is a no reply and don't try research me; you'll just get the Kamen Rider wikia instead. Just be careful._

So I just worked on my homework while a youtube video of Stephen Colbert is playing. He made the usual Donald Trump jokes and made a statement while he was on DC he saw a giant plane with a while face referring to Jum-bowhale thinking that there's a promo for a new race car team, a new airline, or the new air force one that Barron Trump designed accidentally accepted by the new members of R&D division in the white house. While I'm working on my Shakespeare assignment a video that wasn't part of autoplay played next. It was a video review of Superhero Taisen GP by Des Shina. He became a bit nitpicky about the Rider Town and Shocker Town but I didn't really care. When I scrolled down the comment section that a user name: EZ Rider left a comment about a weird incidents that similar to this movie is actually happening in Iowa and made a reference to Kamen Rider Decade. The paranormal incidents here had caught on all over the country. The president still hadn't address the issues of kaiju battle in New Jersey.

It's almost time to smoke. I need to send a good night message to Imogen after I got done smoking Imogen responded with a goodnight with two x's, two o's and a red lip emojis. I went to my bedroom and feel asleep. When I opened my eyes that hooded person appeared and put their hand on my mouth. With a voice modifier on their throat sounded like Emily and told me, "I'm here to protect you, just stay quiet." I felt that this person hand is feminine but it's not Emily's or Imogen's hand. She then dropped a kiwi lockseed and a mango lookseed along with that empty Rouse Card that left this message.

There are 3 of us working for multiple organization; however I can't reveal my identity to you just yet. With this Rouze Card, she should know who I am, also I came to get your phone number. Sorry I have to do that way. Keep training with Kaito.

I didn't know that she was messed with my phone but how did she even get in. I have super secure system that I paid a huge amount of money for. I felt a draft and closed my window. Well that figures. I need to smoke some more. Time roll another blunt and smoke some more on my porch. It's midnight... dammit I lost two hours sleep. I'll just be late for class again.

I woke up the next morning and am I dreaming is Emily slept besides me. I actual opened my eyes it was Imogen just kissed my lips and greeted me, "Good morning," and her smile is lovely to look at. I made out with her and said good morning. She told me the reason why she came here, "I don't want you to be late for class."

"Who let you in?"

"Your parents." and apologized, "Sorry, I have to pull the sleeping beauty on you."

"It's fine, you make me happy."

"Don't ride your bike this time and I'm driving."

"First, I need to shower,"

I went into my shower and Imogen followed me there and just simply took her clothes off, hugged me from behind and she put her hands on my abs even I barely have 6 pack also I'm still a sophomore. Well it's early in morning like 6am. She's horny and I'm horny we had fun before first period starts. I turned on the shower and she stepped in then I followed. Once we're wet she told me, "I shaved last night, you know what to do." I went down and she tried not to caught so she kept her mouth closed and she told me to look at her while the water is changing temperature; the water is in medium so we're both made the water really hot. We got done and the mirror fogged up. She hugged me again, "Let's get breakfast at Starbucks," she kissed afterwards. I just nodded. I put on my pants and she kissed my neck also put her hands on barely 6 pack abs while I was put on my button up. She touched my butt and whispered in my left ear,"I love how you work on your deadlifts."

We got into her car and then the person on a motorcycle that followed me yesterday is waited for both Imogen and I to leave. Imogen kissed me again and pressed the ignition button on her car. The mysterious girl just followed us. She send me a text, "There's a red knight who's watching you." I thought it was "Ryuki" but it wasn't with follow up message, "The Rider has a Sengoku Driver." I wonder who the user might be.

We both arrived to the campus safely, that hooded girl followed us to class. I told Imogen, "She's here to protect us." Imogen kissed me in front of the hooded girl; the hooded girl turned her head in jealousy. Does this hooded girl like me or something? She was on top of me last night so I don't know.

Imogen then asked me about last week and what it's like to train with the Gokaiger and also she expanded more about how she got the Rose Lockseed, "When I was on my way home from work I saw a crack nearby the church lead to Waukee. I thought it was Troy but it was a guy with a maroon jacket. He told me that his name is Kaito." We went to her locker, "He asked when I'm meeting with you again and I told him that I don't know but I told him I'm doing a promposal. Kaito gave me Captain Marvelous's phone number and the Rose Lockseed."

I'm amazed that Kaito knew who she is. I asked, "What was your original for prom?"

"I wait for you come home and then we eat dinner then I stayed the night then ask you in the following morning to wake you up with a surprise but Luka told that you miss me and invited me over the Gokai Galleon with Gai and Ahim's help then the rest is history."

I kissed her, made my way to class, and a bunch of girls from all classes are craving me for some reason. All the news helicopter saw was the last part when Marvelous and I finished off Bowser. I got famous in a course of few weeks in April. Prom isn't until another 3 weeks later. I can't buy prom tickets due to me being underclassman. This is a the first extended day of the week.I'll have four classes and it's extended to ninty minutes each while lunches remain the same. Today is a green day, not the band, so I'll be busy trying not to get homework tonight. Sleeping late isn't my thing.

Class is ninty minutes. AP History isn't until tomorrow. Let's skip the boring parts and go to lunch. That hooded girl sat a table behind my friends and myself. She's texting and kept her eyes on me. Tina then opened her phone and watch some clips of Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Kanye made an appearance too bad it was just part of his tour or something. Maybe it's a throwback. I just opened my phone and the opened the youtube app leafyishere and Billy the Fridge uploaded a video where the Go-on Wings were fighting Ugatz which lead by the Drill Banki. Before it died the Drill Banki grew and Seikuu-Oh came into the scene already combined, defeated the Drill Banki. this was happened in Oregon a few days ago. They just left Oregon in an instant. Leafy and Billy filmed there reaction: their jacks drop and leafy suggested, "We need to get high."

Billy replied, "Moonrocks?"

"Moonrocks."

They ended the video with just regular end title card for leafy. This is on leafy's channel after all. Both of them got after when this video got made.

The girl that added on my snapchat yesterday came over and introduced herself, her name is Alia. She kinda hit on me while Imogen and I are eating those square pizza that school always prepped up. That pizza is always good. Alia continued to talk to me about how awesome I am. One of the dancers from the dance team also asked my snapchat code. I just gave it her so she can leave me alone. She winked at me seductively. I'm not even gonna bother questioning it. Imogen wants to keep me so bad that she's willing to do whatever takes to cling to me.

Lunch is almost over. I believed that I pissed off a few underclassman's boyfriends or a few incels I guess. Oscar gave me a worried look that some wuss from the baseball team have a motivation to kill me. He pointed it out also the kid didn't make it to varsity team. What is his name again... I don't care. School is almost over and I would rather be training with Kaito than to be here.

Last class of the day is of course Creative Writing II. Group assignment is boring. Let's fast forward to where Imogen dropped me off home. She kissed me and told me, "Be careful and text me before you go to sleep tonight. I wanna know more Zawame and Japan," and reminded me, "You're taking me out to dinner this weekend."

I kissed her back, I pulled a way, looked into her eyes, and smiled back, whispered, "I know."

I rushed into the backyard the Crack opened up. I brought only phone, my keys, the two lockseeds and Sengoku Driver. I put on Sengoku Driver and put on the Banana lockseed and I called out, "Henshin!" to transform into Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms (Kaito's default form.) I used the Rose Attacker to pass through the Inves in the forest. A laser arrow was shot me but I dodged it. Kaito jumped off the tree and ambushed me. I blocked Kaito's attack that means I'm near the Overlord Ruins. I floored it to get away from Kaito and the Inves that he summoned. I deactivated the Rose Attacker back to it's lockseed form. He had the same number of Inves from yesterday. I had to divide and conquer the Inves to keep them away from Kaito so I can get rid of them. I lured the first two Inves once I lured them then killed them off. The other two remaining Inves I just charged towards them and killed them off too. Finally it's a one on one fight between Kaito and myself. He's stayed with the close quarters combat. I copied his fight style from the show and he knew that was coming so I added the Gokaigers fight style mainly Captain Marvelous's, he didn't see that coming. He's on his defense. I kept attacking and he used his finishing attack and I did the same. We both powered down at this same time.

"You're catching on," Kaito praised me.

"Captain Marvelous and his team trained me last week," I told him.

"I'm sending you back Zamawe and there's something your girlfriend told that she afraid to say to you in person," he opened the Crack and pushed in it.

As the Crack closed I told him, "I'll ask her."

Zack then appeared behind me and asked me, "So you're from another dimension."

"Maybe, lets get to practice."

Zack and I walked to the Baron stage. He doesn't have a Sengoku Driver so meaning that the only Riders that exist in this universe still has made there debut yet. On the speaker the instrumental for Never Surrender played, Kaito and his team are practicing. They are almost done but then I heard people running away while they're about ready to watch the rest of the show then an Inves showed up attacked a few civilians. Kaito then looked at me that he knew that I have a Sengoku Driver. He equiped his first and he has a different lockseed which is a Mango lockseed. I equiped mine and used the Banana Lockseed. We both called out, "Henshin!" the Sengoku Driver, "Lock on!" trumpet played then the fruit symbol was sliced the Crack for the giant fruit in then fell on us then we both transformed Kaito transformed into Kamen Rider Baron Mango Arms and I transformed into Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms, both of our Sengoku Driver announced, "Come on! Mango Arms, Knight of the Hammer," for Kaito and "Come on! Banana Arms, Knight of the Spear," for mine.

"Let's go!" we both shouted. He both double team on the Inves. That Inves is a low level. We just finished it off quickly before it hurts a lot of people. Civilians screamed and ran away from the danger. It looks there's more than one Inves. It's looked like there two more headed our way, one of them must already ate the Helheim fruit or a lockseed cause it already evolved. This was a pain in the ass. So we just jumped do our rider kicks and just get rid them. The Crack opened below me I'm glad I remained transformed and I didn't die when I fell.

I woke up then I got back in my bedroom. Why was my time at Helheim so short probably Kaito wants to me speak with Imogen before the training continues. Imogen was waiting for me to wake up. She said, "Kaito called me on your phone and is there something you want to ask me?"

"There something important you want to tell me?"

"In order for me stay safe, I joined the prom committee."

"I understand that. It's best for you remain safe while I'm training."

"You're my boyfriend and protector. All I want is to have the best time of my life and with the man who always saved me even he didn't knew it back in the day."

"How did I save you?"

She just turned away and reminded me, "Kaito needs you finish your training." then just pushed me into the Crack.

I'm back in Zawame again then Kaito asked me, "What happened?"

"I spent time with my girlfriend."

"Sure and Mai finds me attractive," he said sarcastically and yelled, "Alright lets get back to practice, we need to prepare to go against Team Raid Wild."

"Alright people in formation, 1.. 2.. 3..," Zack called out.

We practiced the Never Surrender routine and then Kaito, Zack, and Peko had there solos in between breaks. I danced my ass off to show I'll have my solo routine for Imogen. Kaito as strict as he is; he cares for his team member even though he's power hungry.

We got done with practice, the Crack opened up and I told the team that I'll be back tomorrow. Kaito told where the Crack that will lead me home since the Crack that led to my room is only temporary. I used to the Rose Attacker to get back to my house and dashed to the Crack. I saw a red knight looking at me as I passed by the tree. I'll just get high when I get home and forget that I saw that. I got school in the morning so I'll have to go to sleep early. I texted Imogen, "Goodnight and I'll see you in school tomorrow morning." She replied with a kiss emoji.

"Hey, Alan..." that girl from the dream whispered in my ear.

"I'm back but why?"

"A red knight isn't what it seems."

"How did I smoke?"

"This isn't a high dream and quit forgetting I don't exist," she smacked my head. I didn't wake up.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to see you," she said as she wanted to get so close to my face and continued, "Don't you miss me?"

I stayed silent. She stoked my hair and just smiled. I heard her sob and I told her, "Sometimes."

"Find me again."

"Seriously!"

Woke up with a kiss. Imogen was on top of me, she kissed me the same way again gender swap Sleeping Beauty. She smiled and told, "I like watching you sleep and also you smell like weed, I like that"

"I smoked some dank weed last night."

"After this we're smoking in Helheim."

"It's not a good idea."

"Oh, ok."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight."

I must've missed school but I looked at my phone, it's the following morning. "Imogen, have you been asleep by my side the whole time?" She just didn't respond and went into my blanket. She just cuddled. Not a word is spoken just cuddling. She cocooned us together and both of us fell asleep.

Six Hours of Sleep Later

I smelled eggs and bacon. Imogen was obviously making breakfast. Are my parents even home? I walked into the kitchen and I was right my parent are gone. Imogen told me what's going on. My parents at work and they left early cause they have an out of town meeting, I understood why.

She got done cooking both the eggs and bacon which she made them the same both sunny side up as eyes and bacon as the lips. I got the Tabasco sauce from the cabinet. She pointed out that she should've made hashbrowns. She said, "Lets skip school today and I'll just go there during the prom committee meeting today."

"I asked have you found a DJ for the venue?"

"No not yet."

Just for a surprise, I'll have to help her find a DJ. In a few weekends I'll have to do that. While we ate our breakfast, I texted Kaito that I'll do training much earlier and got a text from my parents and had to the tell school that I'm not coming in cause I'm sick. My parents and Imogen are getting along during training.

"Did you like your breakfast?"

"Yeah, the way you made your eggs are awesome."

Kaito texted me back, "Ok just meet up at the usual place today is the last day of training and once you that dance routine down, you got you wanted."

"What about combat?"

"You already know how to use Bana Spear."

"The Mango Punisher or Sonic Arrow?"

"It's best to learn to how use those your own and also I'll give you something that I want to give you."

Marvelous then texted me and reminded me that I should get my car after training with Kaito today. I forgot I've training with Kaito all throughout this week. Damn time went by so quick. I looked at my phone: Friday April 28, 2017, 8 am.

Did the dimension hopping messed with my perception of time. That means that those times I jumped into the Crack from my world to Helheim to AR Japan then back does messed with me. Ryuki mention that this another red knight or is it a Rider. Possibly that Rider is causing a distortion.

Imogen turned the tv on and Kanye West is on the news and mainly on E! news that reported that Kanye was acted weird during his tour and for whatever he kinda had a beef with Wiz Khalifa but that happened last year. I cuddled with her on the couch and just watched tv until it's 4pm. She has to be in school at 3:30pm for the prom committee meeting. This is a great time to watch some telenovelas that my mom dvr'd. We watched a few Wildflower episodes.

Imogen and I reminisced when we first met. She pointed out that when I met her in recess and she was being bullied by Christian. Christian constantly robbed Imogen from elementary to middle school before he started doing cocaine and xanax then started drug dealing afterwards... also scammed his clients.

"When we were in recess I confronted Christian when he stole $10 out of my bag. We got into a fight, he threw the first punch." Imogen explained.

"I saw you cry and then I punched him." I cuddled her to acknowledged that she's safe.

"He told on you and you got detention for two week straight. You punched him so hard that his mouth bled and got black eye but that wasn't the only time you saved."

"Living History Farm?"

"I got lost from the group and then one of the crew there was about to kidnap me."

"I managed to find you and rescue you."

"I know that these things happened not too long ago. I've been mean to you the whole time but you're still willing to rescue me."

"I still like you then and I still like you now."

"Even more?" She asked.

"Yes, even more but I didn't have the balls to ask you out cause I suffer through my self esteem issues."

"Then you asked me to your first homecoming dance and then after that we hit it off so well. I smiled when we had our first homecoming dinner together Cool Basil and our first picture then our first dance, mainly our first slow dance."

"We sound like those 90s kids."

"We're both born past the 90s," as I sounded so unsure of myself.

She kissed me and just told me to shut up, cuddle and watch Wildflower. She love how warm I made her feel when we cuddle. She secretly ordered Chinese delivery for lunch. The delivery guy got here and the guy sounded like Kanye. Which is really weird. I didn't mind it. I was too hungry.

I got a text from "Ryuki" and it said, "There's a Worm in town." I kinda disregarded it since Worms are hard as hell to find. They copied their victims before simply killing them off or they have to make some kind of a deal to stay alive, it depends on the Worm.

We got done with lunch and it was almost 3:30pm. She doesn't want to leave yet and we just cuddled until she felt comfortable to leave. She started her car, kissed me, and whispered, "Laters baby." She read 50 Shades of Grey and I laughed a little, she's tried to be funny and it worked. She drove off.

I was about to head my backyard then Kaito had his arms crossed and he knew that something seems off. "Alan, we need to go to your school."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Ryuki, warned me about something off. Imogen is being followed."

We made our way to the drive and both used our Rose Attacker and the hooded girl then followed us to the campus. The hooded girl that with us will prevent the police from pulling us over. Kaito told me, "Don't transform yet." Even though people in town kinda knew I'm already a superhero.

We both went into campus and I asked a person who is part of the yearbook what room is the prom committee meeting that place. He told that it's near the auditorium room 404. Both Kaito and I rushed there and one person was about to walk into and I asked her, "Have you seen Imogen?"

"She was supposed to here but it seems that she running late."

"Did get a text from her."

"No, I haven't anything."

"I live nearby here she couldn't be late."

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

Kaito then told me, "She's not here."

I wondered where could she be. I asked Kaito, "Is there Rider in Helheim aside from yourself?"

"Helheim is huge so there's a possibility."

"You can open a portal to Helheim anywhere you want right?"

"Yeah, what gave you the idea that she's at Helheim?"

"Just a hunch."

We went outside to least visible part of campus in order for Kaito open the Crack to Helheim all three of us went to the Helheim with our Rider Machines except the hooded girl just has a regular motorcycle. We entered Helheim and Troy chased us. I noticed that the hooded girl was gone. I saw Kanye then he had super speed and knocked both Kaito and I out of our motorcycle. Is Kanye that Worm that Ryuki warned us about?

Kanye has a Sengoku Driver. Both Troy and Kanye attacked us. "Where's my girlfriend Troy!"

"Girlfriend, I didn't know that you're a player."

"You're a murderer."

"You're a destroyer," he said smuggling.

"Shut the fuck up!" I charged at him and Kanye sped in front of him when I attempted to punch him and Kanye stopped it and punched me back to where I was.

Troy laughed like manic and recalled, "I tried killing you and yet you continue to remain alive."

"Shut up faggot! Even if Narutaki continue to spread these rumors. Just how dumb are you that you're going to believe that."  
"Have you seen Looper?"

"That movie came out years ago and it's fictional."

"With all the events that happened recently, I'll take my chances to continue getting what I want and I want is to get rid of the destroyer before I lose control of the town that I will rightfully rule."

"Your mom is slut, your dad spoiled you, and you abused and killed most of your girlfriends what kind of a corrupt person would make you their leader."

"I have idiots in this town. Kanye c'mon lets beat the shit of these assholes." He commanded.

They showed the Lemon and Golden Apple Lockseed, they unlocked the lockseed and it announced, "Lemon!" and "Golden!" they both put the lockseed in their Sengoku Driver. Sengoku Driver announced, "Lock On!" then "Henshin!" Both Kanye and Troy shouted they transformed into Kamen Rider Mars and Kamen Rider Duke respectively. "Lemon Arms, Incredible King!""Golden Arms, The Forbidden Fruit!" both of their drivers announced after transformation.

We both couldn't get up and then I heard, "Strike Vent." Ryuki showed up the flames hit Troy then I heard, "Mach." Kamen Rider Blade showed up hit Kanye with a few combos. Kaito and I looked at each other and we knew what we need to do. Kaito equipped his Genesis Driver and I equipped my Sengoku Driver. We unlock our lockseeds and we called out, "Henshin!" The Genesis Driver announced, "Lemon Energy Arms, Fight, fight, fight, Power, f-f-f-fight!" and my Sengoku Driver announced, "Banana Arms, Knight of the Spear!" We charged towards the Troy's team.

It looked it was four versus two and I forgot that Kanye isn't Kanye so meaning Troy can summon other invest in the area just like Kaito. Spoke too soon. Troy doesn't have the power of the Overlord did that Worm helped him get that power. A few Inves showed up and started attacking us. Blade used the Rouzer and Ryuki used the Sword Vent to summon the Drag Saber both of them focused on taking down the hoards of Inves guarding them. While Kaito and I pummeled through a hoard of Inves in our corner. I noticed that when I almost got close to Troy but the Kamen Rider Mars clocked up and slashed both me and Kaito. I asked Kaito, "What was your original plan to defeat Kouta?"

"You're asking me that now! Just fight and show me your strength."

So he doesn't have a plan but it's time to show my leadership skills. I called out, "Blade use Mach again to Mars. Ryuki if you have a Trick Vent use it or summon Dragender either we have slow down Mars somehow. Kaito, I know you have a spare Banana Lockseed use it on the Sonic Arrow and Mars."

"What are planning to do?"

"I'm taking the Golden Lockseed from this Kanye doppelganger to power it down."

They all nodded their heads in agreement. We were about to get closer, Ryuki used the Advent card to summon Dragender to wipe the other Inveses that charged at us. Blade used Mach again to temporarily catch up with Mars's speed and it successful and Kaito used a Banana Lockseed to cage Mars then it's opportunity to the Golden Lockseed but was about to strike me then Dragender blew flames at him cause Troy to runaway from the battle leaving only Mars to defeat. Troy looked into his situation knowing he'll get defeated easily so he retreated into the different part of Helheim. I took the Golden Lockseed and Kanye's doppleganger transformed back into his low level Worm state. All four us did our Rider Kicks defeated the remaining Inves and the Worm. Rouzer announced, "Lighting Blast" to perform Blade's Rider Kick, Ryuki used the Final Vent card to perform the Rider Kick, Genesis Driver announced, "Lemon Energy Squash!" and my Sengoku Driver, "Banana Squash!" thus defeated all of the surrounding Inves and the rest retreated.

The other two riders left after the explosion. The weird thing is that I got a snapchat message from Imogen that she's in Helheim and lost. I heard laughter from a distance and spoke. "So The Destroyer managed to defeat a Worm and forces the strongest person that I recruited to get him to retreat. Now go to the Overlord's Tomb. She's waiting." That weirdo must be referring to Imogen and I can't use location services.

I messaged Imogen and asked how are able to message me and she replied, "I have to use my phone as a personal hotspot." I told her to stay to where she is and I'll be on my way. I remained transformed so I can fight off any Inves just in case. Kaito is my guide around Helheim so he knew the other tombs are at. We had to rode nearly 60miles from the battlefield.

Kaito asked, "You heard that voice earlier right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Is there a possibility Shocker is here too."

"I haven't noticed any signs that Shocker is even here," and I asked him this, "Narutaki, did you encounter him?"

"Once but all I know is he's out for your blood."

He knew the one for this world. Both Captain Marvelous and himself are here to train me. I thought that Narutaki is start of all this. Could I still be in my own world right now. I'll find out the answer once we leave Helhiem. We're nearly 30miles in, it's quiet and I'm not liking it. This is bad, I felt shook and helpless. Kaito had to warn me about the last battle he had with Rosyuo, Demushu, and Reyue, the three Inves Overlords. 20miles in, I felt really weak all of a sudden. I ate earlier today. Is the place where we're headed can manifest them. Kaito stopped. Kamen Rider Glaive appeared. Glaive attacked us. Dammit.

Glaive slashed us and we countered together. Glaive continued and it looked like that Glaive doesn't have access to the other Rouze Cards. I wondered why. What do I do here. The way Glaive fought us doesn't seem to want to harm us. We kept exchanging steel until Glaive used a flash grenade and fled the battle. Glaive left a Blade Lockseed and a Suika Lockseed along with basket of food. I asked, "Does anyone aside from Kouta, Troy, and yourself know how gain access to Helhiem Forest?

"No, probably there's another that snuck in while you were on you're way."

Maybe hooded girl might also had been capture by Glaive or any Inves. If that hooded girl is meant to protect from police then why did that girl followed into Helhiem in the first place? I didn't realized this when she disappeared when we entered Helheim together. Glaive fought an Undead and hoards of Gourmins last week and how Glaive have two in possession two lockseeds... could it be that hooded girl is Glaive but how that did Blade get here then... this is made my head hurt. I need to eat before we get Imogen.

After eating we re-transformed to keep our guard up. Weird I got a strong wifi near that other tomb. Maybe there's other Overlord than the ones that Kaito and company fought. I send a snap to Imogen and told her we're almost there. I did leave enough food for Imogen and Kaito had to create another Crack to take us home. This rescue mission almost over. Five miles in I felt really healthy. The Inves that's on Kaito's side are guarded us as well. We got there and Imogen was happy to see me even though I'm in my armor. She easily tell it's me. She screamed when she saw that Inves followed us but I told not to worry there with Kaito. He created a Crack once it opened it lead to my backyard. Kaito told me, "You can use the Golden Lockseed to open Cracks anywhere but it will temporary and you have to create another one afterwards."

"I'll take advantage of that," I replied.

We got back in our world the phone clock showed that it's 5 pm. Imogen told where her car was and dropped her off over there. It's almost the weekend, I'll text a few people but first I texted JC and told him to drop my car off at my place I'm not gonna have anytime. He was expected this happen so he complied and told me, "I'll drop your car off on Sunday that's when I'll have time."

I told him, "When you drop my car off don't tell my parent if they're there." He's completely ok with this even though he'll charge me $15 extra which is fine. After our text convo, I hit up a few more people to see they're doing this weekend. Oscar heard that there's a party at the Wainewright's. I texted my alcohol plug and he already had my case of Natty Ice and a bottle of smirnoff. He'll snuck into my garage and drop it tonight. I'm glad that I don't have to pick it up. He was on his way and I gave $50 that's the tip included. I smoked some weed and went to sleep...

The Next Morning

I woke up with my phone was vibrating that I got a text from Trent that Kaito texted him and he was told that I've grown stronger and that I have work on hand to hand combat. Trent then added, "Remember to become stronger you need to eat at five times a day. I know it complicated task but I believe in you."

I simply replied, "Ok, I'll do my best."

He replied back with a peace sign emoji. I went back to sleep cause it's the weekend I rather be asleep. Weird, I thought the Bishop's daughter dream this time. Is she a Phantom and did I find my way to my Underworld?

The dream this time is something different, there's a lot of screaming. A wasteland full of corpses, and the people that I met recently they kept chanting, "Destroyer, destroyer. destroyer." I prevented myself from screaming too. It was loud and I can't hear what that silhouette is saying to me but what I had gathered are, "Forbidden, overlord, evolution." with the people continuously chant, "Destroyer." Everything was twisting and turning I was dizzy and then a hand grabbed me and I was back at the church again then woke up.

These last few days are total whiplash. I had been through alot but I'm excited for the Wainewright party tonight. I went to McDonald's to get breakfast. Spent time at the gym and worked out for 90mins. Went home it was lunch time and I just cooked 2 burgers with cheese and eggs then put hot sauce on the burgers and finally had blue berry pomegranate protein shake. I stayed at home and just watched youtube videos all day and ate a lot of food jumpstarted for to remained in amazing condition before the pre-game tonight. Well I'm a superhero so I have to be prepared for anything even if I've planned to really drunk and high tonight possibly try to some shrooms if one has any of course. My parents are gone this all weekend, maybe knowing Imogen she wanted to stay the night.

Imogen texted me, "Did you get the alcohol?"

"Yeah, of course," I replied back.

She asked me, "Before we pre-game do you want to get something before then?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Lets eat at Eat Thai, I want to try there spicy noodle with basil."

"Cool, I can't wait to get drunken squid."

"I know you sea food," She replied with a laughter emoji. She said, "I'll see you at 6 o'clock."

"I'll see you then love you," I replied a red heart emoji. and she just replied back with a smile emoji along with four red heart emojis.  
Oscar then texted me, "So Tina is not planning on drinking tonight she'll drive us back to your place and she currently telling Imogen."

"Imogen and I are going out to eat first then we'll meet at my place at 7:30pm."

"Ok, we'll be at your place arounnd 7:15pm then. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, just wait at the guest house, we'll pre-game there."

"Ok bro, I'll see you then."

"See ya."

I look at the time it's almost 5pm and I did 50 push-up and 50 sit-ups, ate a protien bar, prepared the outfit that I'm wearing tonight, brushed my teeth and finally showered. Imogen planned on being here half an hour cause she takes a bit to get ready. As always I paid for the meal and she provided the ride. She arrived on time and we drove to the place on time. After with all that the planned out for the night everything went as scheduled. The party was blast. No Narutaki, no danger, and finally I slept well with my girlfriend.

The Next Morning

Oh my god, I had a hangover and my girlfriend only a few days left for birth control. She wanted me to go to the pharmacy with a headache. I asked Imogen if I can borrow her car, she just tossed her keys to me and told me that she get her meds are at Walgreens on 22nd St. She doesn't want to scratch her car, of course. I got into her and had my phone bluetooth synced into the car's system so I can listen to my music on my way there.

I arrived to the Walgreens and Captain Marvelous was there, he walked to Imogen's car. He told me that was there get something for Hakase and Gai. I'm like ok. He gave me a high five and handed a ranger key which is the GokaiRed Ranger Key. He then told me that I earned it, he was waited for the right time also met his expectations. I was about to go inside but I almost forgot her insurance so I had to look in the glove box. As I went inside I immediately went to dairy/juice section to get orange juice and went to the place where I had the birth control. I showed him Imogen's insurance card. I'm still bit dizzy but I read the name on the name tag, his name is Bryce.

"Your name is not Imogen," Bryce said to me.

"It's for my girlfriend," I told him.

"Looks like you partied pretty hard."

"Yeah, it was a good time."

"Your girlfriend isn't here so I'll let it slide," he told and followed up, "I bet you love enough to go this."

"Yeah, I want to get her stuff and go home," While my hangover continued to be a pain in the ass. Bryce handed the prescription paid with my debit card also paid for orange juice so headache can be remedied. I chugged a little of orange juice before I got home.

I got home, JC had arrived earlier than expected. I paid him the money that I owed him for delivering the car for me. Imogen and I spent more time together as JC left the property. We just watched a few Netflix shows and cuddled until she had to go back home. We fell asleep until my parents got home.

"How was the weekend?" My mom asked.

"It was fine."

"Were you drinking?"

"Sortof."

"I'm not mad but atleast you know how to be responsible," my mom replied and just walked into her room.

My dad brought the baggage over into their bedroom. He knew that I've been doing a lot of things lately and I'm hardly ever home. I believed that my parents are liking Imogen. It's almost time for bed and I made my way to my bedroom then I rolled a swisher and smoked in the back porch till I'm super high. As I made my way to my bedroom. "Narutaki" showed up in the living room mirror and told me, "You're causing more destruction than ever. I knew from the beginning that your lineage and your blood doesn't belong in this world."

I replied, "Shut the fuck up! I don't care who you are and why do you keep following me?"

"A reminder," he laughed and walked away.

I fell asleep and dream happened again. I kept hearing Overlord being chanted and crowd kept cheering. I saw a silhouette about to turn around then I woke up at the church again and the Bishop's daughter kissed me. She whispered in my ear, "You're my final hope."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Let me start by saying I've been busy in real life lately and I've hit so many roadblocks but I'm still dedicated for completing this episode and this whole series for those read my current chapters thank I still want this story to spread.

for bankai777: There are hints that I'm throwing around Zi-O's inclusion but in this chapter there's a character that couldn't give an explanation of how he get there.

Kanye's appearance in chapter 4: I made a poll who get to be Kamen Rider Mars. Kanye West made the top vote.

This chapter is dedicated the newlyweds my personal trainer/boxing instructor and my bff's bff. Their wedding was on the same day when Grand Zi-O debut.

on a side note: not only this episode and the next will hard to write cause one of the most important girl moved away to the Northwestern state very recently. Even if she moved away that doesn't mean I wouldn't stop liking her and I'l keep writing and keep releasing chapters. She moved away a few days after the Zi-O ended. I maybe sad, upset, angry and alot of mixed emotions. I'm coping with it.

So please share this around and happy reading

Summary

After being trained by Kaito. Alan was caught up in reoccuring nightmare but the Bishop's Daughter rescued him. As Bishop's Daughter and Alan are getting closer the more he's getting connected with a certain ISU student. Not only that he has to return to ISU to be trained by Trent for hand to hand combat. There are two warriors that showed and wondering why are they are here.

Chapter 5: Return to ISU

As I woke up from the nightmare and the rescue, all I could do figure out why is that Worm here and how did it get here?

I went to my living room and my mom was watching E! News, Carissa Culiner was reporting Kanye's strange tweets about him seeing a little girl from an alley way in downtown LA followed him and when the girl behind a tree then transformed into him. Kanye as he is famous for his freaks out and awesome music this one hitted him hard then Carissa pointed out Kanye isn't out in public because he became paranoid lately.

Carissa then transition to the next segment about Will Smith being comfirmed to portrayed as the Genie in the live action adaptation of Aladdin. I don't care much Will Smith so I went to the kitchen and made toast with peanut butter spread and banana slices. Imogen texted me with the usual, "Good morning babe," with a red heart emoji.

I respond, "I miss you."

"Are you going to skip gym class with me?"

"Yeah, I need to smoke. I've been having bad dreams lately."

"I'll see you in class," with a kiss emoji.

My mom just got up and got ready to go to work. I came back to living room and just looked into the netflix and watched some documentary about The Thrid Reich and the alien conspiracies along with possible time travel. That dream had some kind of hold on me. I don't know what to think of anymore. Imogen would be pissed if she found out that there's another girl involved. I have to tell her that I have to be trained by a frat guy named Trent and I also believed that he'll be throwing a party after when trainning is done. I'd have to tell her about that other party later on. I'm conflicted of how I'm supposed to tell her. That's why Troy wanted to kidnap her, not just to kill her but reveal what happened. If he was upset with Emily or me saving Emily from him... what does he want from her?

I opened the Kamen Rider wikia page on my safari app and looked up Kamen Rider Wizard's page. I noticed that the girl from my dreams looked so similar to Emily so she is a gate? or am I a connection to her becoming a Phantom or a Rider?

I wondered if other people in town are going believe "Narutaki's" rumors. That hooded girl what does she want from me? Is she even a student at B. Marley High or is she is working for Troy? I need to investigate a little bit more. Imogen needs to know that I'm going to ISU this weekend and found out more answers from Trent. I got out of the shower and went back to my room to dressed. JC modified my car to handle the ranger key's powers. So I wouldn't be late for school anymore.

When I got into my car there was a Dream Vegas Shift Car and a Red Racer Ranger Key in my glove box. JC left a letter and what it contains:

Alan,

Marvelous paid me a huge amounts of money for this and Don provided the parts. They are highly advanced so be really careful your car is much more valuable now to the US government. Don't say anything to any government official. I believed toy car might actual power your car but then Marvelous and Don didn't give details. They just told how to install parts and also they brought a stranger over to help get this vehicle modified. I'm supposed to keep this a secret but Marvelous warned not to say anything to anyone. I trust Marvelous, his crew and you.

Best of Luck

JC

Once I had read the letter I had to burned it. I drove to school and it looked like everything is back to normal sort of. Dragender followed me around and also the hooded girl followed me as well but "Narutaki" hasn't appeared yet and he might finally backed off. I walked into the campus and looked like everything is still normal. Omar and Tina greeted me like normal and Imogen waited by my locker like normal. All I had to do is just inform her that I had to go ISU on friday night and I'll spend more time with her sunday.

Imogen kissed me and greeted me, "Hi, Alan," as she smiled, "I miss you and thank you for saving me again," she hugged me. I just stood there and hugged her back.

"Imogen, I have to go to Ames for more trainning," I told her.

"I understand that you need to become the strongest," she replied.

The first period bell rang. Everyone was on there way to class. We just stood there five minuts felt like forever. She's completely in love with me. Then the hall monitor interrupted, "It's first period, c'mon lovers go to class."

"Hey dude, we're not in middle school anymore so... go away," I replied.

"Douche," he insulted me.

Imogen whispered, "Don't worry about him. Remember to meet me at my car during gym class," she waved and made her way to class. I walked to my class remience the very first moment when we met and all those times that spent together. I can't believe that she also went to the same floating party in Van Meter as well. Those days in elementary school, she was just mean to me but she managed to make me like her more.

These last two days went by as normal and I have to five meals a day before I meet up with Trent. The questions which henshin device I should bring? It's not even friday yet and I still have yet to decide. I got message from Trent and he reminded me, "Remember to your strecthes also I need you prepare to use both of your transformation devices. There are reports of missing students here on campus. Marvelous and Kaito had filled me on the details so Niki and her friend will investiaging while we're trainning."

I replied, "Both of them contacted you?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, I'll tell you some other time. For right now just focus on trainning. We're practcing hand to hand combat despite you already know cqc but I'm teaching you kickboxing."

"Ok, I'll be prepared."

I just need to start to figure how I'm bringing both device, I'll find a way. Things were so normal this week, I believed this might be my best week ever. Nothing could possibily ruin that... so once I got home I got a text from "Ryuki" notified that Troy is in West Des Moines but he's not doing anything and "Ryuki" saw Troy spoke to "Narutaki" and "Narutaki" handed him drugs and mysterious package. It's only 2 days my preparation is far more important than usual. There's no threat at the moment but Imogen and I need to keep our guard up regardless. He's probably has plans to go to Ames and attempt to destroy his former fraternity. Trent saw this coming. I still got 3 days. I have to be ready no matter what.

So I spent most of these days following Trent's instructions, spent time at the gym, and also learning how to get off of transforming epecially that after I transformed my body felt weaker, not only that I still have my injuries from the last battle. I have to survive no matter what, not only for myself also to protect people who are important to me. I managed to finish my school work after every class so homework wouldn't be a problem. Senior are gonna have their finals soon, I guess I have more on my plate than I thought.

It's Thursday and kept hearing more news about Troy's activities in town. I heard that hooded girl who was watching me is also watching Troy. "Ryuki" texted me that he's planned to pull a Elliot Rodgers and he's waiting for me in Ames. He probably has a spy working for him as well. I didn't do anything in my social medias since that night. Someone from the school leaked information to him. "Ryuki" told me another important information about Deboss grunts appeared on the Iowa State campus. Maybe Trent was fighting them while Niki is trying to solve the disappearances there too, that's why he wanted me go over there not just to train me but also eliminate the threat. This isn't my first rodeo. I know how to balance things out. I need to master kickboxing while I'm there.

After school I sat in Imogen's car as we smoked a blunt. She asked this really biazze question, "Is protecting me worth it?"

"Yes," I answered without sounding upset.

"Why is that douche bag after me?"

I had to tell her truth, "That guys thinks that I'm a destroyer and take his position in government or something like that." Well almost...

"How?"

"I don't know," I said while super stoned.

"I don't want to feel like I'm in danger anymore."

"That's why I'm fighting."

She kissed me, I smiled lightly, we made out and she told me, "I don't want to lose these feelings of being safe around you." she held my hand as I passed the blunt to her. She did a shotgun and obviously passed it on to me. "I don't want to ask your parent's permission, I'm staying with you tonight."

I just nodded and made out some more. I didn't mind since I'm leaving for Ames tommow night. I'll have to get ready this time. Maybe they have a guest room at the Alpha Sigma Alpha house. We had the munchies and ordered food at Wahl Burger and made my way home. Imogen held my hand through out the car ride. Her smile comforts me.

I snuck her in and my mom almost spotted us as we went to my bedroom. As we entered my room she told me, "You look cute when you're asleep." I'm not creeped out by it, It sounded like "you're welcome for letting me stay." She stripped down and waited for me in bed under the comforters. She continued, "No matter what I do, all I think is you." I stripped and joined her. We cuddled and fell asleep.

The nightmare happened, I had followers and fallen allies. The chanting and the faces of the people I met. "Overlord, overlord, overlord," the chanting I kept hearing. I saw people getting killed. I looked at my hand, there are claws, I noticed that I have horns. My speech was muffled but I heard a shadow told me, "This world is yours to control."

I felt a hug this time and I ended up back the church. the Bishop's daughter whispered to me,"You're my final hope."

"How?"

She kissed me and woke up in the real world. Imogen love doing the kiss from Sleeping Beauty. She kept telling me that she loves to watch me sleep and it really cute. She then told a whispered to me, "A kiss from your one true love." she cuddled with me some more. I looked into her eyes that she's scared, scared for me to leave her defenseless.

I told her that I'm only gonna be gone for only two days and I'll be back. She told me, "We have to go to school soon."

My parents are gone. Imogen and I showered together. We got back to room and I told her, "Lets skip school today so we have fun before I go."

She kissed me and replied, "Ok."

We got into my car and headed to Jordan Creek and watched Fate of the Furious after that we spent the day smoking weed and we chilled at the forest nearby the river. We ate at Smash Burger then I dropped her off home at 4:30pm. She had to text one of the member of the prom committee the reason why she couldn't make it.

I made it home and my gear for Ames is ready, "Ryuki" or the hooded girl must have got it ready for me while I was out. I got into my car and there are more options that opened up when I have the Mobriates and possibly the Sengoku Drive had an effect on it. The time is now 5pm and I made way I-235 E, it's a 45mins drive. It doesn't matter whether it's day or night the training is a must.

As soon as I arrived on campus, I heard an explosion in the woods nearby. I saw a metal pan appeared in thin air. I ran to the woods I saw Niki up at a tree threw a few shurikens at the Rat Fangire then that person in the IXA armor had to be Trent. He threw a few punches at the Fangire and it's seems that it's Proto IXA. I heard Trent yelled, "The timer is running out and I'm passing it to you Niki." Trent threw the IXA Knuckle while Niki used her jutsu to teleport done while Trent threw to the spot where she needs to get it.

I heard her called out, "Henshin!" she's an ninja using the Proto IXA form. She then used a shadow clone jutsu then I heard in a robotic voice that came from the IXA Belt, "IXA Knuckle Rise!" the Rat Fangire is now paralysized both Niki and Trent punched the Rat Fangire and it shattered.

"Alan, you can come out now," Niki called out to me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Her jutsu," Trent told, "So come out already."

I showed myself and Trent told me, "You should be able to help us."

"I see that guys are doing fine," then I asked Trent and Niki, "So Trent, you're a brawler and Niki, you're a ninja"

Both of them replied, "Yes!"

Trent told me, "We'll start training soon be prepared, meet me at the Alpha house." Niki whispered to Trent. Trent added this detail, "There's a weird violinist that currently sleeping on the couch so don't mind him when you walk in."

First thought came to mind was that frat boys don't like the geeky type. Well they invited me one of their parties and it was disaster. I'm glad that the fraternity knew I didn't start anything with anyone no matter how cross faded I was. Before we left Niki told us, "I'll continue investigating the stainglass monster things, you guys remain safe."

Trent and I nodded our heads then left the scene. When we got to the house, I heard a very familiar song played. It sounds like Otoya's song. Weird. I never thought of who the violinist was. That song continued to play. As we stepped inside the brotherhood and pledges were amazed by the violinist. They were gathered around relaxed and passed blunts to each other as they listened. In my amazement I knew who it was. Everybody clapped and the violinist bowed to his audience and thank them for listening. He also thanked Trent for letting him despite of him partying way too hard.

Trent then revealed who he was, "Hey Otoya, thank you for telling how to defeat those things what are they called?"

"Fangires," then he requested to give him back the IXA Knuckle but Trent had to decline cause of him hitting on Niki last night while he was wasted.

I had to ask this to him, "How are you alive?"

"Weird that I'm being asked that question."

"How did you end up here?"

"That I have an answer to... but it best for me not you tell."

Could it be the crew from the Denliner again. Maybe there's another time traveler rider... I really need to sesh with boys.

Trent then gave me an invitation. He told me that it was for Emily's charity event that her sorority hosting. Trent said, "Emily wanted to hand this to you in person but she's busy organizing the event."

The invite said that there's a dress code the attire requires me to wear black and white and the mask is only thing that's allowed to be in any color or any design. On the invite it said that there will be fortune teller, live DJ, and bachellor/bachellorette auction. This has to be a fancy ass party. I'm glad I have the ranger keys in my bag and that party isn't until tomorrow night.

Trent told to meet him at the backyard. Once I get there he stood by the punching bag and he told me, "Show me how you punch." I punched the bag with a jab. He lectured me, "You fought with weapons, c'mon you can fight with your fist too." I took another jab, he faced palmed. Look I'll show you, he then demostrated the proper way to do a jab. He told me, "Now try again." I punched the bag the right way and then Trent demostrated the hook and cross. He told, "Now you know how to jab make this as a combo."

I replied, "Really?"

"I heard from both Marvelous and Kaito that you learn things quickly, now demostrate that to me," he replied. Somehow my memory is playing back when he punched the bag. I lightly hit the bag then I noticed my memory has a flow and super accurate memory. I punched the bag then Trent demostrate it as a combo then added the kick. I followed it like was some kind of rhythm game or simon says. He continued to show more combos. I followed along then once I got completed the combo, he told to stop and one of the pledges brought food, it was Popeyes chicken.

As we headed to kitchen, Otoya appraoched me, "You're the destroyer of this world right; you don't look the part of a destroyer."

"Those are just rumors," I replied.

"I'm pretty there's someone who was accused of the same thing but it's time to eat."

I got a 3 pieces of chicken then sat on the couch and smoked along with pledges and the brotherhood. We watched the movie Not Another Teen Movie and it starred Chris Evans pre-Captain America days. I devoured the chickens and drank the pop that was also provided by one of the pledges. Trent then told me, "Troy has plans to get rid of our brotherhood since we kicked him. Niki was noticing something weird on campus."

"Something weird?"

"There were reports of people missing in the beginning of last week. Niki's classmate that sat next to was gone for a few days."

"Wait people are becoming missing."

"Niki tried to tell campus police but..."

"What happened?"

"Niki noticed that one of the police officer were accomplices."

"So Rat Fangire?"

"Yes that's one of them. Niki called me and I rushed over with the knuckle that Otoya had."

"Do you think Otoya is connected to this?"

"That I don't actually know."

I noticed that there a sentient toy dragon following him around. I didn't even acknowledged to Trent, neither does everyone else. We continued to watched the movie and everyone laughed during the Vasity Blues segment of the movie where Chris Evan covered himself in whipped cream and Janey rejected his advances. We're high, I still found it hilarious even I already saw the movie so many times. I heard Trent's phone vibrate and he looked into it that he received a text message. We continued to watch the movie. I asked person next to me where the bathroom is at. He gave the direction. I entered the bathroom and washed my hands and took out my phone. Messaged Imogen and asked if she doing ok without me there.

She messaged me back right away, "Yeah, I'm doing fine, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"How was trainning?"

"Trent knew what kind of special ability I had that I didn't have."

"You're more interesting than I thought."

"Are you with anyone right now."

"Yeah, Tina is staying the night with me, we're having a girls night in. So what's ability you didn't know that you have?"

"I memorized things quickly and I learn things quicker."

"I noticed it."

"How?"

"Your grades and you kinda have a 3.5 to a 4.0 gpa. You attend AP classes. what other details that I didn't notice about you."

"I don't know I'm more clueless about myself."

She send a laughter emoji and responsed back, "That's why I'm your best friend."

Replied back with smiling emoji told her goodnight and stay safe. She replied back with a kiss emoji and told me goodnight back. I got back to the kitchen and got more chicken and watched more of the movie. One hour and forty-five minutes later, the movie is over then one of the pledges showed me to the guest room. He looked at me with envy. I fell asleep and there's no nightmares this time.

It's close to 1am and I heard a scream and I got the Sengoku Driver out of my bag then ran to the back door and transformed. I heard the scream for help and there was a girl being attacked by another rat fangire and a Deboss grunt aka Zorima. I attacked them with my Bana Spear they turned around meaning that I got their attention. We fought I easily destroyed the rat fangire first and the two fangire souls were absorbed by the Deboss grunt now looked like it has a rat face and it still has the body Deboss grunt. Damn it got stronger. I don't know what do here. I heard a gun shot then and someone called out, "Brave In! Kyoryu change!" then samba music played then person called out, "Fire!" A projection of Parasagun hit the Zorima/Fangire then returned to user. It's KyoryuBlack and he said to me, "Get the girl to safety, this is looks like a difficult fight."

I forgot the Mobriates again dammit so I had get the girl behind the trees. I got back into action and teamed up with KyoryuBlack. Just to be clear I don't whether if this is Ian or an alternate realty version. This kaijin is tough so KyoryuBlack took out a Zyudenchi and he put on the top slot of the Gaburivolver and he spun the revolver then called, "Armed On!" He used the Deinosgrander and I got Blade Lockseed on my holster and opened it the Lockseed announced, "Blade!" then I took out the Banana Lockseed and replaced it then I put it, the sengoku driver announced, "Lock on!" then I did the normal thing I do for me used power of this lockseed the crack opened up, Blade's head came down and formed an armor around me then Sengoku Driver announced, "Sword of Spade!" KyoryuBlack and I did a few combos before we used our finishers. I did my finshing move first the Sengoku Driver called out, "Come on! Lighting Sonic," then performed Blade's finishing move and KyoryuBlack did his Drill attack simultaneously along with me. Once we defeated the Zorima/Fangire fusion, he said, "We'll meet soon but I have to go. Take the girl back to her dorm."

I demorphed and just helped the girl to get her destination. When we're on our way to her she clinged on my right arm. "I'm scared," she told me.

I asked, "What's your name?"

"Cara."

"Relax Cara, we're almost there because you're guiding me there."

"Protect me."

"I will."

She's couldn't calm down so we did some small talk just to take her mind off of things. We approached the door, she thanked me for saving her then she entered her dorm without any problems. When I reached the stairs she came out of dorm and asked for my phone number and I told her that I would rather give her my snapchat instead and she hugged me and came back to her dorm. I didn't mind it and went back to the Alpha house and went back to bed.

I woke up and went to the kitchen since I'm not offically part of the fraternity, I can do whatever I want. I watched the pledges do fraternity's chant. The brotherhood were wearing a hood and mask. Trent pulled me aside and told me to meet at back porch again. He then praised me for saving the girl last night. I asked him, "How do you know that happened this morning?"

He responded, "She's one of Emily's classmates," and then he told me to punch the punching bag then he took his punching mittens out then told me, "You have dodge as well." I did the punch combos and he had me dodge his punch combos. We trained for over an hour. That dragon was still watching over us. Trent's phone vibrated and it was a text message from Niki and Trent told me that Niki is coming over my second part of my trainning.

We coninued to train for another hour. Niki and her friend who is investigating the missing people and fangire attacks. Niki introduced me to her, "Hey Alan, I want to meet the person who is helping us with these incidents."

The girl who looked similar to Mila Kunis introdueced herself, "Hi, I'm Arianna."

"My name is Alan, nice to meet you."

"I heard you saved Cara last night."

"It's not a big deal, I had to do it."

"C'mon, aren't you proud?"

"Yeah, I am but kinda exhausted."

"Well you got a party to go tonight."

"Did you get an invite too?"

"Nah, I helped out," and she continued, "You're also part of the bachelor auction."

"I didn't agreed to this but I like it."

"It was last minute and it's mostly Emily's idea."

"Really?" I sounded excited but why and she explained why I was chosen in the first place. She mentioned that I kinda saved her from Troy and she enjoyed my company while we're at the party that night.

Niki interuppted and told me that we're eating lunch first and she'll teach me little bit about ninjutsu. She also told me, "I kept getting threats from Troy and Trent was also getting the same treatment as well. That's why we have train you cause he's coming for us. He knows how to get rid of us."

"Are you scared?"

"No, we can take him, we just want you become stronger. He'll be fighting you."

"Are you betting on me?"

"Lets just say Trent and I skeptical about you being a destroyer."

Is this what "Ryuki" tried to tell earlier few weeks ago or the Bishop's Daughter questioned me also a few weeks ago. Troy motvation is questionable why does me as being a destroyer have something to do with his political quest. People who I helped have either: believed the rumors or they don't. What about Emily does she believe those rumors?

So we went to Joy's Mongolian Grill. I'm still exhausted but I have to be ready for the auction. I predicted that someone from a Super Sentai team to help get a suit, tie and mask for the party tonight... or a rider. As a group we just sat in a booth. Arianna sat across me and started asking me more questions.

"I heard a rumor that Emily is dreaming a red knight and you transformed into a red knight, is that you that she's dreaming about?"

"I don't know how to answer that question."

"Cara mentioned that she was saved by a red knight."

"Yeah and she forgot to mention a hot shot dino ranger gun slinger."

"She doesn't know who that gun slinger is and she doesn't care about him."

The server came to us and started asking for our orders. I ordered root beer and everyone order either sweet tea, sprite or coke. I also ordered a seafood hot pot and everyone else made their orders as well. Trent asked me about how well I trained me, I responded, "You're a trainer and the way you guided me. I learned quickly just you like theorized."

"Good, Niki is good with speed and she'll briefly teach you ninjutsu."

Why did I asked that twice. I must still be exhausted, can't even think straight. I barely had any sleep last night. Speaking of last night, Cara send me a thank you message while we're waiting for our orders to arrive and thank her back. Arianna asked a normal question, "Since you're a bachelor, do you have a suit, tie, and mask?"

"I don't actually," I responded.

"My mom owns a chain of clothing shops all over Iowa. She has a spin off store for men's formal clothing. We'll take a visit to see what you like."

"That's cool, I'm down."

We got our orders and we ate. we carried just normal conversations. Not much important information. Niki told me to meet her at the gym and so we can train for a couple of hours.

I walked to the gym and I'm saw alot of missing people posters all over campus. Damn, how did it get this bad. I knew they were investigating the missing people maybe they found out who that person is. Aside from Fangires and Zorimas appeared on campus but why aren't they going to Des Moines. Maybe there's a reason why the main Debo monster hadn't appeared yet. I'll have to wait until it made it's next move. I arrived at the gym Niki told me to stretch before I have to learn the first jutsu.

Niki then ask me, "Do you know anything about Ninjility."

"Not really, I didn't it was real."

"Well you saw Trent and I fought a Fangire."

"Oh yeah, that was amazing."

"Let start with the basics." and handed me a ranger key which was Akaninnger. "Don't use it yet."

"Wait you're..."

"Don't say a word, I'll show you the first jutsu: shadow clone," she did a few hand signs then a perfect clone of her appeared. "Now you do it." I did the hand signs and a imperfect clone appeared. "Not bad but need more work," she praised. Both of our shadow clones disappeared. She told me to go the water fountain,"Next is an elemental jutsu." She did a few hand signs and then she turned made a little of water to come out and made an orb. "You know what to do." I did follow the way she did it and I got a little of bit but it wasn't perfect. "I know you'll do just fine, just practice this when you have the time." She let me practice for half an hour.

Emily walked out of the locker room and started doing her cardio workout. I'm guessed that she has someone take over. When I saw her on the trendmill the way she ran made my heart flutter and had butterflies in my stomach. She's athletic, she's strong, and am I falling for her?

Niki snapped me out of it and told me, "We need to meet up with Arianna soon." Trent waited for us and we headed to Arianna's mom's shop.

We entered the shop called Lola's Bridal and Formal Men's Wear. We entered and Arianna's mom introduced herself. "Hi Alan, my name is Lola, welcome to my store."

I explained to her that I got invited into a party and I'm one of the bachelor auction, I need to something that will help get more money for the charity. She pointed me to a top of the line suit from Giorgio Armani that cost over 3 grand then I got a text from Marvelous and he told me that I can whatever I want. I asked him, "Why?"

He replied, "I put more money in your bank account."

I asked "How did you get banking information."

He told me,"I talked to your parents and I told them something crazy. Now buy that suit."

I told Arianna's mom that I want that suit before I buy it. She send me to the section where I can get fitted so I had my measure which Arianna's mom started off. She took down the measure and walked over the places for where suit is. She got the sizes and told me try on then pointed to the fitting room. Oddly enough she got it right on the first try. That's weird. She told me that she's passionate about clothing and making sure people satisfied. She has mission statement so clear that her expertise amazed me.

I checked out what I want also got a red tie and also a gold and silver mask. The party starts at 8pm, I have to go back to the Alpha house. We made our Cardinal Ballroom. It was a red carpet event and it was crowded. We got in by showing our invites and the bouncer let us in. Everyone is wore varieties of masks. When I was walking around, a masked girl recognized me and meet up at the backstage. That masked person told me,"The bachelor auction will begin in an hour."

A masked girl held my hand and she whispered to me, lets walk to the fortune teller booth and I grabbed an hor d'oeuvres with my right hand along the way. As we approached the fortune teller since I got a glass of champgne. I didn't get ID'd but it's best to enjoy while it last.

The fortune teller is in a cloak and she has mask on just like everyone else in the party, she told us to take a seat. She introduced herself as Madam Rae and asked us what kind of services we want. The masked girl told her, "How much for the crystal ball reading?"

She looked at me and said, "It's on the house but I want a reading you first before I read him."

We complied Madam Rae look into the crystal ball and told her,"I see a lot of red but it's not blood."

Masked girl asked, "What is then?"

Rae replied, "I see a lot of smoke and a sword but that's all I got." and she looked at me, "I'm interested into reading you. Now look into the crystal ball."

"I see that you'll lose someone important to you but you'll be open to someone wants to get close to you."

"Huh?"

She saw more and doesn't want to speak about it. Rae glared at me and turned her to masked girl told her, "You can't stop dreaming about him. He'll protect you." She looked at me again with a mixed expression that I can't decipher.

It hasn't been an hour after we left to get fortune told. A DJ by a name DJ Neurozym introduced the next song and oddly enough it's a slow song sang by Enrique Iglesias called Hero. The masked girl took me to dance floor and held me so close. She acted the same way Imogen but I don't even know who this person is. She whispered in my ear, "I know you'll win against him."

We danced the whole five minute song after the song is finished he introduced the host of the event, "Yeah that was a request from a person who wants remain anonymous anyway ladies and gentlemen I would like to the host event, she is fantastic, she has an amazing bod, she is Big Sister and of Omega Delta Chi, Ms. Lily Thompson."

She took her mask off and introduced herself, "Hello, everyone thank you coming to this event." Everyone cheered and she continued, "I know everyone is excited for the bachelor and bachelorette auction. Yes we may have new comers but I love these kind of events and organizing them. For every money spent on this auction all the proceeds will go towards the Red Cross to help people from Seattle Incident. So ladies and gentlemen let enjoy and lets find our best match."

Lily handed mic back to the DJ and hyped everyone up. One of the sorority sister who remained masked came to me and said, "You are needed backstage in 15 minutes."

"How you do that it's me." She told me that Niki told her which mask I'm wearing and I felt that the masked girl left. I looked for her for a little bit but I have to be backstage. Maybe that's sign that something weird is about happen.

I noticed there was couple were watching over me. I was rushed into backstage and I saw same pledger who showed me to the guest room. He looked at me with same envious look from last night. There's an aura manifested around him and when I looked at the crowd there's aura around the crowd as we get announced. I stood there and maybe this is the way find the Fangire or the Deboss monster.

I never knew that's Deboss general based on or another version of Candlilla came to this world. If Candlilla was here then Nossan aka KyroyuBlue would've appeared here last night. Once I get done with auction I'll have to look for both Otoya and KyroyuBlack. Knowing Otoya he'll be here as well, hopefully he doesn't steal the charity money.

My number was called. Lily told me to take off my mask then announced only my first name and announced the bid for $100. No one wanted to bid but some girl bid $150 then another girl $200 then more women continued to bid and it got up to $550. Lily then was about to end the bid but another masked girl bid $700 then the bid continued with the masked that I was with and she bid $750. The same masked girl bid $760 then they went at back and forth till the masked girl I was with won the bid by $880. Lily then told me that she'll take me out on the date weeks after the event.

I thought I would expect the Fangire to show up. It's still silent and there's no activity of who the Fangire is.

I put my mask back on and walked backstage. There was a sorority sister seducing a pledger from the Alpha house. She was about to absorb her victim then Trent with a dragon mask walked. The Fangire ranaway then Trent and I went after her. She then transformed into her true Fangire form which the Swan Fangire. Trent tossed me the IXA knuckle and belt and he told me, "Show her what you got!"

I equipped the IXA Belt and pressed on the IXA knuckle then put on the belt and called out, "Henshin!" a silver cross digitally manifest then it projected an armor then I transfomed into Kamen Rider IXA. Trent coached me on the sidelines like Tommy Oliver when his students transformed for the time.

The Swan Fangire started her attack with her feather projectile. I dodged the projectile and Trent was observing to find her weakness. I attempted to get closer but she kept firing. Trent then told me keep dodging that I can get closer. It worked so far. I punched the Swan Fangire in the stomach. She was pushed back then she punched me back but I blocked the punch. She kicked me then I blocked that too. I got her backed into a corner and about to finish her off. Suddenly Troy showed up as Kamen Rider Duke and saved the Swan Fangire then told her, "we got what came for lets go."

Trent looked concern and told me, "We have to get back to the party."

We rushed back inside and when he saw Niki unmasked, he was relived and they embraced each other. Niki then explained to both Trent and I about what happened. Niki told us while we were gone Troy grabbed the mic from Lily and announced that he'll taking over the whole campus as base for his political campaign but he wanted Emily. Everyone is wearing a mask but somehow he didn't just kidnapped Emily, he also kidnapped Cara with weird looking wizard of oz-esque monster. Otoya and some guy went to after him. Otoya told her that he call us once they find their location.

The party continued as normal and some of the students were panicing, the sorority sister did help them to calm down.

"Lily had already formed a small search party set up but I asked if it's ok to get the campus police to help us out," Niki told us.

"After with happened to Cara, I don't trust them not even the local police could help us," Trent replied.

"So what we do then?" I asked.

"We'll just have to wait for Otoya," Niki told us and she looked into the entrance, "He's here."

Niki looked into the entrance and the guy that was with Otoya came back. He told us to meet him outside.

We went outside and the man took off his mask then introduced himself, "Glad to finally meet you Alan, I'm Ian Yorkland, the Hotshot Brave, KyoryuBlack. I left one of my zyudenchi in Cara's pocket while she wasn't looking."

"How do you know Cara?" I asked.

"There was man that was harassing her at the bar then I beat with a game of darts since he was drunk, he lost then took Cara so when I was chasing me he was already near the Alpha house then you know already knew what happened from there."

"So that guy was a off duty campus officer?" I asked.

"Yeah, Otoya and I knew that there was something off about that cop from last night," Ian replied.

"Alan, we knew that Troy is going to appear in this event but setting up this party maybe anyone of us can try to reason with him. When he walked in here, he just demanded for Emily then Cara tried to save Emily so she got kidnapped," Niki explained.

We heard a loud roar outside and it was Parasagun found Cara's location. We took a ride on Parasagun's back. The beam of light lead us to a residental area that is still under construction. The light of the zyudenchi at a almost finished house.

Ian noticed that there's an army of Zorimas are waiting. Niki asked me, "Alan, what is your plan?"

"I'll have to look into this," I replied.

Ian suggested that we should sneak in and Trent suggested that we charge in. While I was looked around the area, the best move is to just lure Troy instead. Niki, Trent, and Otoya will take on the Zorimas while Ian, Parasagun, and I will rescue the girls. Troy will show himself once the girls are rescued.

Trent said, "I hope this works since I brought the IXA Knuckle with us."

Otoya replied, "I better get that back."

"If you stop hitting on my girlfriend then I'll give it back to you."

Niki thanked Trent and asked me, "Are you ready?"

"Lets do this."

Everyone nodded their heads. This is the second time that I actually lead another impromptu team. Spliting into two teams was best strategy that I came up with so far. I witnessed Trent, Niki, and Otoya charged against the army of Zorimas. Damn, how strong are they. Ian and I snuck in while we have Parasagun waited.

Ian and I entered the almost finished house then I heard muffled voices coming from the basement. We fought a few Zorimas that guarded the door and remainded in stealthly. Troy is nowhere to found but the girls are there. Both girls knew that we're there. A new Deboss monster showed up laughing called Deboss Masquade and the girls were tied up.

"Whoever came up with the party to my boss was a bad idea," Deboss Masquade said to the girls. The girls are scared and it's up to me of how I'm gonna approach this. Screw it we just ambushed them. Both Ian and I kicked the Deboss Masquade. Deboss Masquade looked at us and said, "Troy is expecting you but lets play."

Ian fought with Deboss Masquade while I rescued the girls and Parasagun knew when to appear. Once I took the ropes off but I didn't touch their mask. The girl I was with at the party looked at me. They held my hands to help them escape. I signaled Parasagun and he performed a tail whip on Zorimas. I helped them get on Parasagun's back. Emily and Cara both thanked me and Parasagun left with the girls to returned them back on campus so the party can continue.

While I made my way back to battlefield: Niki performed a shuriken ninpo combo that consist of shadow clone in a set of four and each of them performed an element per shadow clone. Trent was in the IXA armor and showed me more moves on the Zorimas that I use for my upcoming with Troy. Otoya may not be armed but he still managed to take the Zorimas.

I entered the battlefield the Swan Fangire showed up and attacked me. Damn, I had to fight this bitch while I haven't transformed yet. I don't like fighting women but with my situation I had to defend myself. She kept punching and kicking me and I had to block her attack. She was about use her projectile attack. Trent demorphed and threw the IXA Knuckle and belt. I caught it and equipped it then called out, "Henshin!" when I inserted the knuckle on the belt. A silver cross appeared then it projected the armor that protected me from the Swan Fangire, the IXA belt called out with a robotic voice, "Fist on."

I fought with the Swan Fangire and it's time demonstrate of Trent and Niki had taught. I started using the shadow clone jutsu then I had my shadow clone used the only elemental I knew which is just the water orb attack. She was staggered then when I was finish her off then got interrupted by Otoya and Ian being tossed by both Troy and Deboss Masquarade. This is my cue to give the IXA Knuckle and belt to Otoya. We're now on the right side on the battlefield had a stand off Troy, Swan Fangire, and Deboss Masquarade.

All three of us transformed Ian took out his Gaburevolver and his Parasagun Zyudenchi, he pressed the button the zyudenchi called out,"Brave In!" put the zydenchi on the bottom slot of the Gaburevolver spun the revolver called out, "Kyoryu Change!" samba music played on the Gaburevolver, he did the samba then pulled the trigger and called out,"Fire!" light was around him and projection of Parasagun appeared then transformed him in KyoryuBlack.

Otoya called out, "Henshin!" transformed into Kamen Rider IXA.

I finally get a use this, the GokaiRed Ranger key and I got use the Mobriates again I called out, "Gokai Change!" finally I transformed into GokaiRed.

"There are two things I hate men and fuckboys," Otoya announced

"The Hotshot Brave, KyoryuBlack!" Ian introduced himself.

"GokaiRed!" I introduced himself

Troy also transformed into Kamen Rider Duke and told his army of Zorimas and Fangires, "The Destroyer is mine." Once he drew out his rapier and pointed at me and yelled out, "Attack!"

I called out, "We live dangerously, lets make it showy!"

We charged and I took Troy on. Otoya took on the Swan Fangire along with Trent. Ian took on the Deboss Masquarade along with Niki. We took on the army we reached our targets.

Troy and I did nearly the actions as our first battle except this time I can easily read his movements. I managed to dodge all of his attacks, I countered every move he made. He was about to use his finishing move now the tables had turned. We heard the Swan Fangire being defeated. Troy didn't use his finishing attack and the fangire's soul fused with the Masquarade Deboss. All five of us now had to work together to defeat a kajin known as Feather Mask DeFangire.

Troy was about to escape but I used the RedBuster ranger key to transformed into RedBuster. "GoBusters!" the Mobriates announced. I used RedBuster's speed ability in front of him face to face then told him, "You're not getting away this time!" I used both Ichigan Buster and Sougan Blade and I slashed Troy even though has his armor on. He was being pushed back into the battlefield. I kept shooting till he pushed back complete while I also took down some Zorimas that helped the team.

Niki threw so many shurikens while Swan Mask shot it's feather projectile and had a sword that blade looks like that 15 emotion mask stacked vertically and was also equipped with giant mask shield. Ian continued to shoot down the Zorimas while he dodged more of Swan Mask's projectiles. Trent used his Beat Closer sword slashed more Zorimas.

I kept shooting it up but when I attempted to push back along with the DeFangire. "Lemon squash!" Troy's Sengoku Driver announced and performed his rider punch. Troy punched my face and broke the visor off my helmet. I'm down for the count, he kicked my stomach about four times then he grabbed my neck and said, "I have my reasons for exposing you but if I were to do that, I would look like a total pussy."

I was about to lose some air and I realized that I had my Sengoku driver with me after with I've learned from the Kanye West's Worm doppleganger. With only a few minutes before I pass out, I equipped my Sengoku Driver. I looked at Troy in his eyes and told, "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend."

"Banana!" the lockseed announced. I still gaspped for air so I don't pass out. I put the lockseed on my Sengoku Driver. Troy looked up and said, "What the hell?"

"Lock on!" and the lockseed was on the Sengoku Driver. Troy released his grip off of my neck. "Come on! Banana Arms!" the driver sword down to intiate the rest tranformation, "Knight of the Spear!" the Sengoku Driver announced. The tranformation pushed Troy back then I used RedBusters speed abilities while using the Bana Spear to damage Troy, Zorimas, and DeFangires. Trent, Niki, Otoya and Ian cleared the hoards of Zorimas. I got Troy right where I want him.

I told him this, "Thank you for bringing Kanye in our last fight. I've learned something from him." I sliced the lockseed two times the Sengoku Driver, "Come on! Banana au lait!" I stabbed the Bana Spear into the ground then projected bananas and formed a cage around them thus it trapped both Troy and that abombation.

Otoya used the IXA Fuestal in the IXA knuckle to perform his rider kick. He kicked both Troy and DeFangire.

Ian loaded a zyudenchi the second slot of the Gaburevolver then he spinned the revolver part then called out, "Zyuden Brave Finish!" Blasted both Troy and DeFangire.

Niki and Trent performed a similar attack to "Kage no Mai" from Hurricanger.

I assembled both Ichigan Buster and Sougan Blade combined to Ichigan Buster Special Buster Mode, I pulled the trigger and the weapon called, "It's time for special buster!"

Troy and the DeFangire was defeated with a massive explosion then all of us are about to walk away and go back to the party. My left ear heard a unfamilar Ranger team called out with distorted voice similar to the Mobriates, "CorruptRanger!"

Troy did a complete hit and run. He injured all five of us and ranaway back to the Helhiem Forest. Otoya, Ian, and myself demorphed, I coughed blood and passed out.

I'm back in my Underworld again. I'm shirtless I saw my body covered in blood and the Bana Spear was also covered in blood. People bowed down to me in fear and one person introduced me, "Rejoice, the one man will rule the worlds, if you oppose him run in fear, he shows no mercy to those who stand in his way. Stand up and hail our Overlord..."

The crowd in front of me cheered and chanted over and over, "Overlord, overlord, overlord."

The Bishop's daughter showed up again and this time she whispered to me, "This might be you in the future turn around." I still couldn't see her but she still somehow resembled Emily and then she kissed me. "You decide the path of how use that power and no matter what your choice is: I'll always be treasure."

The darkness faded into the light and we're in the church. The stainedglassed windows had very familiar symbols both Kamen Rider and Super Sentai insignias. There are no images of the who this church worshipped. The alter had no symbol and pew looked old and damaged. Did I cause this?

I had to ask her something, "What do you mean that event is a possible future?"

She smiled and told me,"It's up to you whether you become a savior or a destroyer."

"You don't believe Troy?"

"He's a fuckboy psychopath. He doesn't decide your fate: you do."

"Is ok if you tell me who you are?"

"I'm..." the dream ended, not knowing who she was.

I woke up and I had an IV on me. I looked to my right, Emily was asleep beside me, and was holding me hand. I called her name. She woke up and she's happy to see me. I asked, "Where am I?"

She replied, "Thielen Student Health Center."

"I'm not a student here."

"I know but doctor was passing by to look see if his new home was destroyed..."

"And."

"It wasn't. He has a private property further down the suburbs."

The walked person in and told me, "If I wasn't there you guys would've been questioned by both campus and Ames Police Department."

"You're the doctor?" I asked.

"Mind my manner, my name Dr. Derrick Kale. I'm in charge of this and the one who helped you, the violinist, the archaeologist, and of course Trent and Niki."

"How are they?"

"They're recovering just fine," he had that look on his face as if he disappointed in them or something. "Relax, you'll quickly and your parents wouldn't suspect a thing."

"What about the bill?"

"Free of charge since you saved the campus twice."

"How did I save it the first time?"

He chuckled a little and looked at me, "You're brave enough to fight Troy and the people realized that Troy could've killed everyone in that party whether you appeared or not."

"He was completely kicked out of school."

"Emily's sister was suspicious of him since so she came to make and asked if there's a way to get his medical records. Due to HIPPA laws I can't provide her information since she's not related and not authorized to gain access to it."

"What did you do?"

"Instead of me giving the information. I had insider source from one of his family and his therapist. That person who was at the DMACC was one of my insider source."

"So Liz was helping out Andrea but she had to go to class and not expect the Black Cross Army and Vaglass to show up."

"You saved people there to," Emily interjected.

"I'm amazed that you managed to survive those events. You should've been dead," Dr. Kale told me. "I'm discharging you tonight but right now you need to relax and watch some tv."

Emily turned the tv on to MTV. Seista Key is near towards the end of it's episode. Emily got a text from someone. She told me, "We need to change the channel this important." She stared at me and asked, "Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine."

She turned to the local Fox channel, a tv show was interuppted by a breaking news and President Trump was TV. He started by thanking everyone that is present and then he said this, "Due to the war terrorist attack that took place in Seattle. These terrorist have access to advanced technology and our can't defeat these terrorist from space or wherever these creature came. They have armies, they have weapons, and they have battleship. In order for us to combat these terrorist we have formed a space team that will go to outer space and their mission is to work with allies from space. Let us introduce you to our special team known as Space Force."

There were five people that walked to the left of the podium and the president introduced them, "The former Ace Pilot from US Air and specialist Aerodynamics: Joshua Fortune, The technical support and expert ancient language expert: Alexia Aquila, Former WWE wrestler and also enviormental specialist: Jordan "The Taurus" Jamison, Former Marine Corp and hand to hand combat specialist: Theodore Elsworth and finally Former Navy stealth specialist and negotiator: Peyton Camillia. This is the team will lead us to vicotory. We welcome Space Force as the new branch of the US Military."

The press continued to take pictures and asked questions like: Is the president declaring war against aliens, What those the specialty have to do with their mission, Who are our allies in space, and so and so.

We turned it back on MTV to a rerun of Seista Key and Emily said to me, "Thank you for saving again."

"So you're the one that's underneath the mask and you won bid to go on a date on with me why?"

She smiled and told me, "I don't know, I'm just fascinated by you."

I smiled back at her and she just held my hand again. We both watched Seista Key until we get the documents for me to be released. We talked about the what happened after the last time we met and know just simple things about each other. We have a connection but I've resisted it. She doesn't want to hold back but she did. We were about to kiss but we got interrupted by the nurse which is Arianna.

"Emily, Alan c'mon, really?" She had a tray of food. She said to me that Dr. Kale told her bring to our room and I need to eat to regain my strength and this, "Campus Police and the APD isn't going to question any students and the explosion is just some kind of faulty wiring or a overheated generator."

That mean that all of us are safe. That's weird why are police made this into a cover up. Maybe they found a broken Lemon Lockseed and authorizities are Troy's accompices. I'm very suspicous about all of this. It just doesn't add up.

Arianna came back with documents for us to sign and removed the IV. She told me, "You need to leave as soon as possible before anything else happened but Otoya and Ian you need to visit them first."

I agreed and nodded my head. They're not far and they're on the same floor. I ate the last bit of hospital food that I had. Emily helped me up and we went to Otoya's room first.

I greeted him and he greeted me back. He asked, "Are you and her together?"

I replied, "Lets not talk it."

He said to me, "I felt that both of you are meant to be together."

"Is that reason you wanted to me?"

"No but I'm here to give this and I know that you'll use the power for good reasons," He grunted as he got and gave me the IXA Lockseed.

"Why?"

"Knowing how you planned to rescue the girls made me believe that you're a savior."

"How to travel to this time and dimension?"

"A time traveler in red, he told me that he came from 2068. I kinda believe him since I did experience time travel at one point."

"How?"

"I met my future son in his time period."

Looks like he hasn't met Wataru yet but he did experience what 2008 is like. It's crazy that there's another time travel yet we both don't know who it is yet. I asked him, "Why did he bring you here?"

"He told me that this world also has a demonic overlord. I'm supposed to stop him."

Emily held my hand and proved Otoya's point. She looked worried and when i was about to ask the last question I had in mind she interrupted and told me, "We'll talk so more with him right now we need to talk to Ian."

We both said Otoya that we'll see him later. Emily guided me to Ian's room and she knew my injuries were so severe. Emily still held my hand but the way she held my hand felt like she needs me to be her side. She mentioned to me about her dreams of the Red Knight. She thought it would me but there's impossible. There are other Riders and Sentai warriors that had worn a red armor or suit. That doesn't matter I needed to recover and continue to defend the people that means alot to me even we don't each other well enough yet as I looked at Emily.

We walked into Ian's room and he was laying in bed. He got up and said, "Alan, I'm glad you're ok."

I replied, "If I am a defination of ok... nevermind, you wanted to see me?"

He tossed something to me and I caught it. "A Ranger key?"

"You deserved it since you're growing more and more as a leader."

"You gave the KyroryuRed Ranger Key?"

"A king is willing to protect his people and willing to help his people. That's why I gave that Ranger Key."

"How did you enter this world."

"I don't exactly remember but Captain Marvelous helped me out and told me go to Ames to watch over the fraternity or what they call: The Alpha House. Trent is very welcoming."

"Maybe both you and Marvelous came through the same portal but at different location. Learning about dimension and time travels is tough to grasp."

"I know especially since I can speak english so fluently."

"I can tell."

"One of these days I might be calling you: King."

"I'm not worthy of that title since I've been accused as destroyer from a person that barely knows."

"A lot of people trust you. You need to trust yourself and have the confidence to conquer any obsticle even you're the destroyer that doesn't mean a thing." and he echoed of what the Bishop's daughter, "You have to decide your fate."

Emily looked me and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I told her.

Ian told us one last before we headed out to Emily's car, "Alan, you'll be meeting up with a couple that wore gold and silver. It's best for them test you before your next fight with Troy."

"Thank you. I'm glad that there are other Super Sentai heroes in country."

"You're a superhero and other superheroes look for other superheroes. They help each other out just like the Avengers or the Justice League," Emily told me.

Emily told Ian,"We have to go."

Ian told us, "Be safe and Alan we'll be needing your help soon."

I nodded my head and gave him the peace. We headed towards the elevator and Emily is still holding my hand. I wasn't bothered by it but it felt comforting and warm. She laid her head on my shoulder. I felt happy and unsure at the same time. She asked me, "Do you get so more to eat?"

She noticed that I'm still pretty drained from the battle and I told her, "Yeah but you decide where we should eat cause I'm not to familiar the restuants in Ames."

She replied, "I'll take you to my favorite place and you'll like it. Trust me."

It's sunday May 7th 6am. Emily looked tired and told me that she wanted to stay in her dorm room to help me recover and she'll hide in case the dorm supervisor or whatever there called. With her exhausted look as she tucked me in, she also slept beside me. She cuddled me I felt her warmth and her heartbeat. She held my hand again, her body is soft and really close. I fell asleep.

The dream was different. I woke up laying on a field of flower and Emily is officially in my dream. She smiled at me and said to me, "I'll be here waiting for you I promise."

I replied, "Waiting for what?"

"You're awakening but you have to choose how you awaken."

"Is this about being a savior or destroyer?"

"More than that. You control your own destiny."

"I'm already in control of my own destiny."

"That's what I was expecting for you say. Time for you wake up," She kissed me and the dream ended.

Emily was already in the shower and the "Please" Wizard Ring was glowing. This moment made me realized that this how Emily and I got close and we're got closer. I'm still skeptical about those dreams. Emily called for me cause she forgot her towel. I asked where her towel was at. She told me that it's in the second drawer. I got her a yellow towel. I knocked on the door and she told me to come in. She steped out of the shower and didn't freak out on me. She teased me, "I know you like this."

I kept my cool and commented back, "I can't deny it."

I handed the towel to her and she touched my hand, she told me, "Don't take it the wrong way or anything. I'm not pitying you or anything is just that I never knew someone actually cares for me."

"You hid your face when we danced and got fortune read."

She smiled and put on her towel. "I can tell that you want me," she continued to tease.

"What did the fortune teller told you about me or someone?"

"Look I have to get dressed just wait for me and I'll take you out to lunch."

"Ok," I turned around and closed the door behind me. I realized that she let me her naked. My heart was beatinng so fast. This feeling that I felt is strong yet I had to fight it. Imogen would be angry at me. Emily and I didn't do anything with each other. Am I actually falling for her. This was second that this happened but things are different. My motivation is still the same. Protect the people that I love and continue to train to become stronger.

I slept again. it's too early to do anything. No dreams this time. My mental state is still fine.

It's 9pm, Emily woke me up, she cuddled me. Her hand was around my stomach and my stomach growled. She talked in her sleep and she kept saying, "Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave, I need you." She hung on to me so tight that I can't leave to go to the bathroom.

I told her, "Emily, I need to go to the bathroom."

She let me go and told me, "Don't leave me here."

I said, "OK, I'll be right back."

I walked into the bathroom then headed to the toliet and took a piss. I got done and I was washing my hands then "Narutaki" appeared in the mirror again.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked in anger.

He just stared at me and told, "Everything that happened here is your fault."

"So what?"

"If you didn't go to Ames none of this would've happen."

"I don't regret anything and why are you spreading those rumors?"

"Rumors, ha don't make me laugh."

"You follow me around and you tell people that I'm the destroyer."

"Troy is part of my plan, I don't want you kill him."

"Let me guess: your plan is to kill me."

"If it's save the universe then yes."

"Leave me alone, I had nothing to do being a destroyer and I'll stop Troy cause he has intention of killing more people."

"He's just doing what he's told."

"By killing people, really?"

"He's the true savior."

"Fine, you'll regret this," "Narutaki" left my sight.

I came to bed and put her hand around me again. I didn't stop her. I like this feeling so much. If I fell in love it's over between Imogen and I.

We woke up two hours later. There was a knock on the door, Emily got up and opened the door. It was Niki and got my spare clothes from the frat house. Emily didn't mind me using her shower. After all she wanted me to see her naked anyway. Is it weird that I want her see me naked too?

It's her bathroom and didn't bother locking door. She came in and to just ready; I'm glad she didn't see my dick. She told me, "Alan, I want to thank you again for saving me."

"No worries," I replied.

"You'll love this place, it's very good restuarnt."

I still got shampoo in my hair. She told me, "There's a reason why I'm taking you and I need to tell that's more to Troy's plan."

I got done showering then Emily left the bathroom and I got dressed afterwards. Her and I walked out of the her dorm room. She was close to me as we walked but tried not to hold my hand. We walked into her car she synced her phone on her car and we listed to her spotify playlist that has Justin Bieber, 3OH!3, and the majority of the songs from 2010. We drove to a restuarnt called: The Ancient's Wok. It's similar to Huhot and there lots of combinations of noodles and other things.

We both sat on a booth. Emily sat across from me, I didn't know what she was wore but she kept my touching my leg with her foot. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I asked her, "What else in Troy's plan?"

She stopped and told, "That creature told me that Troy is not messing around, he wants to gain power over this town and he's willing to get rid of us cause we're interfering."

I felt that she's just recalled of what Masquarade DeBoss told her and then she mentioned my relationship with Imogen, "Also a girl named Imogen, Troy planned on making her suffer because she's your girlfriend."

"Is that why you're trying seduce me?"

"No, I'm conflicted."

"Conflicted about what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Are you aware of Troy's new power?"

"No, I didn't know he acquired a new power."

"I was warned about it before I made my way to Ames."

We both got up and started to get food. I made my noodles with seafood and pork and made the sauce really spicy while Emily was veggies and beef. We made way down to the wok. The chefs were really friendly and had a lot of passion for their job. Emily tipped them well. We came back and our appetiziers arrived as well. We ate our food and Emily asked me, "Did Troy's new power knocked all five of you out?"

"Sadly yes, any one of us didn't see this coming."

"He wasn't just out to kill you and your girlfriend, if you guys didn't he could've had one of his creature things or whatever those things he planned to place bombs on all of the dorms and every building that I've been to."

"The places where you and him spent time together."

"Yes and he send me his manifesto a day before I met you. I read the whole thing and I got one had a link to your viral video."

"Wait," I interrupted, "Troy planned this for how long?"

"Months."

"The video didn't happened till few ago. How is he aware of me?"

"I saw him and this weird guy talking about the destroyer and if he exposed him then he can have whatever he wants."

"What does the weird guy look?"

"He wore a fisherman's outfit and he handed him a Bass Pro Shop's catalog despite that he has smart phone."

My jawdropped and that catalog was in my car as well. Those were things that Troy needed. "Narutaki" meet up with Troy before he started to bug me and Troy believed the rumors easily. That explained alot of what happened that night. I asked, "Why did you date him?"

"I thought he was nice and interesting but that only lasted for only a few weeks then he become abusive in the following month. He invited me to his house thinking that it's way too early to meet his parents. We're not even exclusive yet. He wants to rush things for him and I. I didn't know he was this way."

"That weird guy is really pissing me off."

"That same weird visited me as well and told me to stay away from you but when I met you. He was wrong. You like to have fun and enjoy your life. You want a future and that weird is willing to get rid of it."

"Why did you runaway?"

"I knew that Troy planned on appearing to that party. Trent is becoming suspicous of his activities days before."

"Alot had happened before I came into the picture."

"I wish met you sooner."

We ate and we got to know each other a little more even the little things. Did I went on a impromptu date; it doesn't matter. We walked back to her car. She attempted to hold my hand. I had to hold back. Emily smiled very happily as we drove back. I got my things from her dorm, I didn't rush myself. I walked out the door and she called my name and I turned around told her, "Thank you."

"I'll give you my number and snapchat."

"OK."

"Keep in touch and text me when you get home."

"I will," I smiled from the inside and thought this was wrong but she comforted me, it felt so right.

I got to my car and drove home. There's no incidents along the way. I received a text from Imogen to meet at the park nearby her house. I texted her back while I'm at stoplight and told that, "I have to home first then I'll be on my way."

I made my way to the park and I walked out the car, she immediately kissed me and asked, "I miss you and how's your trainning?"

"It went well and I got into a party," I had to keep the bachelor auction and everything else to myself.

She replied, "That's nice, did you learn anything new?"

"More hand to hand combat and I learned to do ninjutsu."

"Cool."

"You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure."

We're about to enter my car then I heard people screaming and running away. There were lazers being fired on there direction.

"Alan," she held my hand and told me, "Come back for me."

I told her, "I will, you have to back home and text when you get there."

I kissed her and she said, "I will."

I ran towards the source of the lazer and it was Banki. The Banki looked like a turret gunner. It has the ability to swtch between either between lazers, bullets (mainly machine gun bullets), and missiles. I didn't transform yet until I got all of the people of firing range. The Banki said to me, "The Destroyer, I didn't expect you show up."

"Can you just shut the fuck up," I understood why this does get really annoying.

"I had orders from Troy to get rid of you." I fought him by used hand to hand to redirect the lazers to the sky.

"I hope you saw your own sentai season of where you came from. That's not gonna happen." He went to machine gun mode then I heard.

"Mission six, Full Power" Rocket Dagger announced, the Go-On Wings appeared interuppted his attack. For whatever reason I didn't hear speak but I lend me their hands and I got up. I told them, "Thank you."

I used the shadow clone jutsu to have a clone of me appear and I handed the Sengoku Driver with Banana Lockseed already on it. I used the Mobriates and GokaiRed Ranger Key. My clone put on the belt and called out, "Henshin," to transform into Kamen Rider Baron. I transformed into GokaiRed. All four of us charged towards Turret Banki. We attacked him to prevent more lazers and bullets causing more damages and casualties.

Go-on Gold grabbed on one of it's hands that had the lazer barrel and my clone sliced it. Go-on Silver Silver grabbed it other hand and I sliced it with the GokaiSaber. It has the missile silo on its back and the chest has countdown. The tail where the missle -on Wings used the Wing Booster with the Engine Souls. Both my clone and I performed our finishing moves. My clone pushed Turrent Banki up in the air. I performed the GokaiBlast and Slash then the Go-on Wings blast them afterwards. The Go-on Wings summoned their mech before the Banki grew into giant size. They kept it away from the city and led it to the quarie.

The Banki gradually grew into giant size and Jumbo-Whale then the Go-on Wings use the Engine Cast and Engine Soul to combined with Jumbo-Whale to form into Seiko-ou to prevent the Banki from growing near the city. The Go-on Wings quickly defeated Turrent Banki and flied off. I powered down and I looked on the ground there was a Go-on Red Ranger Key.

I drove to Imogen's house, when I approached the door and when she opened the door, she made out with me. "I'm glad you made back," She said to me.

I smiled at her and made out again, "I'm worried."

"I'm still alive because of you."

We went to her bedroom and she took off my shirt, I unbutton her top, she took off her bra while I'm made with her. I unzipped and unbuttoned her jeans, I kissed her neck and she moaned, "Keep going."

I kept kiss her body and then I caressed her left boob. She kissed my forehead while I caressed her boobs then I caressed her right boob. Her hand was rubbing my neck and I continued to caressed her boobs. She kept moaning. I made my way down her stomach then I caressed her boobs again. I inserted my pointer finger in her vag and she moaned some more. I took my finger and ate her out. She told me to put my hand her waist. She kept moaning and she kept saying my name. She's very satified then we lied together in bed she let me caressed her boobs all night, she knew that I loved doing that.

When I woke up the next morning and first period had passed. Imogen made chicken and waffles, we ate it together like a bed and breakfast. She kissed me and asked, "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Thank you."

"Lets skip school today."

"Why?"

"You saved the day and I got to see it this time, so I'm rewarding you."

"Really?"

After she ate her and while I finished mine, she took off her shirt then told, "You need to relax so more with me, I miiss you."

I got a round two...

My phone vibrated, it was a text from Trent told me that the person who was attacked by the fangire during the party wasn't registered in or a citizen. The person who posed as him died few years ago. He didn't know whether if he was involved with Troy. He then told me that he'll investigate more of Troy's past activities and give me a mission objective, "While I'm investigating Troy so more, I need you figure who that person was and how did he get into ISU without proving any records. Niki is also involved but text me or her if you need any further questions."

I got a new mission so I'm celebrated so more with Imogen thus we call it day and more cuddle time with my girlfriend... We got to survive this.


End file.
